


Don’t Hide From Me

by Lazydink



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dick Grayson has self-esteem issues, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, I really hope you like angst lol, Implied/Referenced Incest, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Lima Syndrome, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Some fluffy stuff because I am weak, Spit Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, Whipping, kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Jason is dead‘You should have been there!’‘Get away from me, I can’t promise I won’t kill you right now.’‘My son.’Remembering Bruce’s choked off words as he left the cave had him crumbling to his knees.Trembling with his hands braced on the floor, Dick couldn’t imagine pain worse than what he was feeling or ever being ok again. But life has a way of bringing out the unexpected. And life just so happened to go by the name of Slade Wilson, bringing about pain, and pleasure, and a new reason to go on living.That is, after he learns to obey.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Nightwing/Deathstroke
Comments: 320
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s not true
> 
> tell me I’ve been lied to
> 
> crying isn’t like you
> 
> \- Billie Eilish. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm mind the tags :D
> 
> And thank you for the hit <3

Dick doesn’t know how he arrives at the cave, his head filled with silence and screaming. Darkness swimming at the corners of his eyes combined with the usual gloom of the cave causes Dick to trip over dips he typically breezes over. Chest tight and body shaking, he quickens his pace. He’s suffocating.

He needs to see Bruce. He has to know... it’s not true, it can’t be! Bruce lies. Maybe this is some kind of test to see how fast he can drop everything in an emergency to come back home. Maybe he’s trying to scare him straight, remind him of the dangers of the job so Dick will stop being so reckless. 

That little shred of hope is burned immediately upon rounding the corner and seeing Bruce. He’s not even facing him, sitting in his chair caved forwards, head hanging down with his cowl on the floor. Dick can’t remember the last time he’s seen his Bruce looking anything less than in complete control of himself. Back straight, eyes hard and calculating. 

“Bruce-”

“Where were you.” Head still down, his voice is as powerful as ever, compelling him to open his mouth before he even knows what to say. Never has he heard this tone directed at him, not even to some criminals. This voice is purposed for those deserving no remorse, no forgiveness. It clicks what he’s hearing. Hatred.

After a moment of trying to remember how to speak he tries again, voice strained. “Please. Please tell me it isn’t true.” Batman stands and Dick starts to breathe faster, hands shaking and the words spew out of him. “Where is he, just tell me where he is. I need to talk to him-” 

Bruce throws his hand out, swiping his gauntlet covered hands across the table next to Dick, scattering the gadgets on the floor. “Where were you!” He bellows inches from Dick’s face. 

“I was with the Titans.” He doesn’t break eye contact. Bruce hasn’t answered his question either, he still has hope. He still has yet for someone to look him in the eye and tell him... tell him that...

“Why!” He growls in his face, disdain written on every feature of his face. From his narrowed eyes and the vein on his brow to his mouth, teeth visible in the widest snarl he’s ever seen on his mentor’s face. It’s animalistic and he can’t comprehend any other reason for him to look like that. To look at Dick like that.

Dick’s mouth opens and closes and he has to avert his gaze as he whispers, “It’s movie night.” 

He can’t block the hook fast enough and he doesn’t think he would if he could. Just let’s it smash into the right side of his face and send him to the floor. His eyes flutter, disoriented by the blow and pain blooms in his face. It hurts, hm. It’s a wonder he can feel anything anymore. Pushing himself onto his knees he looks up at Bruce, he notices blood on his gauntlet. He opens his mouth again ready to beg him for information, beg him to lie.

“Jason is dead. And you were lounging around with you’re little friends when it happened. You should have been there.” It hits him harder than the blow taken just seconds ago. Physically sending him back on his elbows as he takes in what he already knows in his heart. Solidifies and becomes something real and heavy and sharp, pressing into his heart, stomach and mind. 

“You,” Batman breaths out through his teeth, “you begged me to let him go out in his own. To give him some independence, to ‘stop suffocating him.’” Blow after blow rains down on Dick’s heart and he can’t look away from Bruce. Can’t deny anything he’s saying. Just let’s the words get tattooed into his mind, erasing everything he thought he knew.

“You should have been there! How could you let him do something so foolish. You should have known.” He’s pacing now, eyes on Dick the entire time. Then he stops, six feet away from him and faces the other way with his hands clenched by his side.

“Get away from me. I can’t promise I won’t kill you right now.”

Somehow, Dick hadn’t started crying till that point. Tears that had been hanging on his lashes flew freely now as he raised himself back up on trembling legs. He shuffled forward briefly on instinct, needing to hold someone and cry. Needing to be with someone who loved Jason as much as he did and collapse. Needed to feel safe. He immediately stopped upon registering his words and walked backwards slowly, only stumbling a few times. When Bruce was out of his sight he leaned his head back against the wall and sobbed silently.

Jason is dead. His little brother is dead. He won’t ever see Jason looking down on him with a smirk, as if he knows exactly what witty thoughts are about to spew from his mouth. Jason will never walk with him through the cave, regaling his latest tussle with a villain or friend. Somehow always painting the story with himself as the victor, even if he didn’t truly win. He will never get a bear hug from Jason, making him forget for a second who the older one is. His little wing is dead.

Why did he leave his phone at the apartment. Why didn’t he call him before going over to see what he was doing. He could have invited him. God! Why didn’t he invite him! His thoughts were stopped when he heard a sound on the other side of the wall. 

“My son,” Bruce’s voice was raspy and wet with tears. Dick had never seen him cry, never heard him cry, didn’t even think he had tear ducts honestly. The sobs he heard were brutal and ugly, he shouldn’t be listening to this. It didn’t even sound like sobs anymore, more like soft chopped whimpers.

Dick turned and ran.

———

Most nights Dick stays at the manor. With his family. He got the apartment on a whim, more of a frequently visited safe house than a place of residence. Jason used it more than him. He walked down the threadbare hallway, stopping in front of his door. The bronze sconce to the right flickered, precariously hanging on by a few wires in the wall. Jason claimed it could handle a couple pull ups, bored as he had waited for Dick to open his door.

Fumbling with his keys and suddenly out of breath, Dick went in. After turning on the lights he surveyed the room, half expecting everything his brother had to be gone, as if he never existed. But it wasn’t.

Jason’s weathered jacket he wore to go grab them both some ramen was still thrown on a chair in the kitchen. His charger was still plugged into the wall with a little bird cable bite on the end. The mug with Superman on it was half empty with cold coffee. PlayStation he had benevolently bought Dick then proceeded to monopolize day and night. The joke book he knew was on his bedside table, a gag gift from Jason who pleaded with him to learn some better jokes. For his own sanity.

The tears were back, as well as the pain on his face he had fazed out since his visit with the Bat. Maybe if he was still enough, if he willed his mind into silence, he could trick himself into thinking his little brother was still alive. 

But he was not a fool. Everything he now knows is centered around that one truth. Jason is dead. 

He notices his phone on the island and flexes his fingers before going towards it. He knows the Titans know, he was with them when he got the call from Bruce. They saw how his face crumpled before going still, not saying a word as he got up and left ignoring the yells of concern from his friends. He wonders who else knows that his life is falling apart.

Missed Call: Jay

New Voicemail: Jay

Dick’s hands trembled as he stared at those words. He isn’t breathing, how could he? Why should Dick be allowed to breath if Jason can’t. And after a moment of hesitation, he clicks play.

“Hey it’s Jason,” those words alone send a knife through his heart. “So I’ve got an idea. Now you may think it’s stupid but I’ve got it all planned out. It’s perfect! I’m gonna go after Joker, he doesn’t even know what’s coming,” there’s a sound bordering on a giggle, his excitement evident in his tone. He can hear shifting in the background, Jason is putting in his suit. “Anyways Dickie, just let me know if you wanna join me. You don’t need to come, but I thought you might enjoy seeing me kick his ass. I’ll be heading out soon, see you.”

The phone was out of Dick’s hands as a soon as the voicemail ended. He sent it careening across his apartment with a cry, putting a dent in the plaster as the phone shattered. Probably won’t be getting the security deposit back anymore.

‘You should have been there!’

‘Get away from me, I can’t promise I won’t kill you right now.’

‘My son.’ 

Remembering Bruce’s choked off words as he left the cave had him crumbling to his knees. He was panting, hands gripped in his hair and head between his knees. 

It really was his fault. Every attempt for air was futile, his breathing coming too fast for anything to be taken in. He needs to focus, take deep breaths. Tries to remember all his training and focus on something, anything to calm him down before he passes out. He chooses to focus on the physical pain, instead of the emotional torment inside of him. The tile on the floor of the kitchen made his knees ache. His harsh grip on his hair at the base of his head throbbed. And the now mottled bruise on the side of his face continued to bring him sharp pulses of pain, enough that he was nauseous.

Or maybe that was from knowing that his little wing is dead.

He vomits on the floor, not moving quick enough to the small trash can just a few feet away. Sputtering coughs and gags rack his body as he expels the food he had ate at the tower. A little bit gets on his jeans.

Getting away from the mess he made, he walks to the sink and washes out his mouth. He should clean that up. He should fix this. But he can’t, he can’t fix anything. He can’t do anything. He can’t protect anyone. He’s worthless. 

On the brink of another panic attack he has an idea. Batman. He doesn’t know about the voicemail yet.

‘Get away from me, I can’t promise I won’t kill you right now.’

That thought should send fear through his body but instead he finds only acceptance. It’s only right. It’s his fault, he needs to be punished. He doesn’t really believe Bruce would kill him, knock him around, break his bones, sure. But he deserves it. And if he’s wrong... well then he deserves that too. If he shows him that voicemail it will be the last nail in the coffin for Dick. Literally and figuratively.

And with that thought he grabs his keys to his bike. It’s raining now, Gotham in its most putrid state as it’s almost 2 am. He passes by a mugging and can’t bring himself to care. Hears a gunshot and looks the other way, going straight back to the Bat. Back home. 

The bike silences and he climbs off, completely soaked through. His hair hangs over his blue eyes and he doesn’t bother pushing it aside. He strides up the driveway. 

Maybe if he pushed his hair out of the way he would have seen more than the flash of black in his peripheral before he’s knocked out.

————

Dick awoke to the sound of humming. It was an unfamiliar tune, coming from a frighteningly familiar voice. Keeping his breathing even and his eyes closed he tried to survey his surroundings. The humming seemed to echo in the room where he lay on the cold cement. His wrists and elbows were tied together behind his back making his chest arch uncomfortably. It smelt strangely sterile, as if the room was cleaned with bleach.

“I know you’re awake little bird.”

That voice. Slade. He jerked up, or at least tried to, disoriented from being knocked out and something else. Dick’s eyes felt heavy and his limbs loose so he shook his head to try to gain more awareness. Then it came to him, “You drugged me.” He finally looked at his captor, three feet away sitting on a metal folding chair with his arms leaning over the back and legs spread wide. 

The man’s face was hidden behind his mask but Dick could hear the smile and condescension in his voice as he responded, “Now why would I do that?” Slade sat up a little straighter, hands clenching the top of the chair and stretched out. “I like you just the way you are, all spunk and fierce sense of righteousness. Do you really think I would need to drug you if I wanted to take you?”

Dick remembers the flash of black before he got knocked out. “What, so you sent a lackey to go get me? Couldn’t even bother trying to fight me yourself. What do you want from me?” He tried to sound as threatening as possible looking up at Deathstroke from his position on the ground. But everything from the day comes hurtling back to the forefront of his mind and he sags. He doesn’t have time for this, he needs to see Bruce. So he can do what needs to be done.

Slade hums. He seems to be in a good mood and that frightens Dick more than if he was kicking him across the room. “It’s fascinating how things turn out. Don’t you think? Everything just seems to fall into place perfectly in its own time. And what a gift this transaction turned out to be.” Slade discusses, more so to himself than to Dick.

“Why am I here? What could you possibly want from me?!” Dick tries again to get a straight answer, voice strained from past tears and he can smell his own puke on his breath.

“I don’t think you really want to know little bird,” the intensity of Slade’s stare even behind the mask makes his skin crawl. “Beg me.”

Dick blinks, “What?”

“I want you to beg me to tell you why you are here. I want you to beg me to ruin your life.” He drawls our the words, taking pleasure in the way they make Dick’s body twitch. He’s silent for a moment before—

“I don’t have a life for you to ruin.” Dick looks scared of what’s coming, but he’s tired. So so tired.  
“Please Slade. Please tell me why I’m here.” His voice cracks against his will on the last please. Slade thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

Slade looks satisfied by his response and takes a deep breath. Less to prepare himself for what he’s about to say and more to savor the sight and sound of Dick Grayson begging on his knees. 

“I killed the Joker.”

Dick jerks back, astonishment written all over his face. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. But he’s glad. The relief hits him like a truck. He knows it’s wrong to kill, that every life is worth something. That belief was instilled in him by Bruce for as long as he can remember. But knowing that the one responsible for Jason’s death has met the same fate fills him with ease and he can’t help but say—

“Thank you.” Shit, how much drugs did they give him. He blushes and tries to escape with a sudden bout of energy. Slade tuts at him and stands.

“You’re very welcome little bird, but let’s stop with the squirming.” Dick slowly settles down, remembering that Slade hasn’t really answered his question. 

“It was a job.” Slade continues, “Now I’ve been asked to kill Joker a million times, but their has never been enough money, drugs, or weapons to get me to go through with it.” He’s walking around the empty storage unit with a nonchalance completely at difference to the topic at hand. “He was a slimy bastard I’ll tell you that. The freak.” He scoffs and shakes his head to himself.

“So why did you do it? What does this have to do with me?” Dick is growing impatient, he knows Slade is drawing this out just to torment him. It’s a wonder why he’s so insistent on finding out something that he knows will break him. Or at least break him more.

Slade cocks his head to the side before taking off his mask. His hair is white. Shaved sides and longer on top. Dick tries to commit the face to memory, when he gets free he’s going to hunt him down. Right eye covered with a black stick on eyepatch and left a piercing blue. His nose is slightly crooked, as if it was broken and not treated carefully. He looks exactly like how he imagined Slade and yet not like him at all.

He runs his hand through his hair a little, “Doesn’t really matter anymore does it.” He mumbles to himself. What does he mean?

“The Bat,” Dick can now see the smirk on Slade’s face as he explains to his bewildering expression. “he’s the one who contracted me. Can you believe he offered 12 million dollars?” He whistles as if impressed.

“No, you’re lying.” Dick shakes his head, “he would never do that. He’s been trying to put him in jail, not kill him. That’s not right.” Slade looks at him condescendingly so he sneers, “And you just said there isn’t enough money in the world to take him out.” 

“You’re right. I turned him down.” He looks at Dick to see if anything has clicked yet. Then he continues, “Not even for 12 million dollars, it’s just too much of a hassle.” He shrugs before chuckling, “But then, he made me an offer I just couldn’t refuse.” 

“One little bird, free of charge. Satisfaction guaranteed, no Bat on my tail. No heroes looking for you, just placing you right in my lap.”

Dick started shaking his head halfway through and didn’t stop. No— he wouldn’t. He—

He would. To save that elevated, haughty sense of righteousness and maybe fool himself into believing he hadn’t really killed Joker. To save himself any mental anguish from taking someone’s life he instead gave Dick to a killer. How could be? Bruce raised him, was he really that unimportant? Well, Dick did let his son die. That makes sense. He’s worthless, why wouldn’t he give him away. 

The truth doesn’t make it hurt any less and he sobs at the mercenaries feet.

Slade crouches down and says with a honeyed voice, “Now now kid, what’s with the tears? I’d say I made a wonderful investment.” Dick let’s him run his hand through his wet hair and shivers. He’s still soaking wet and his teeth chatter as he lets the cold in. His hand trails down Dick’s jaw and tilts his face up. Tear filled eyes meet one smoldering blue. His lips are parted and he whimpers. Slade grins.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I took the plunge and combined the first three chapters. Sorry for any comments lost, I loved every single one of them <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok ok. I proooomise the next chapter will be longer but I have no self control and I wanted to post this rn :) thank you for the lovely comments <3
> 
> Kinda felt bad for Dick so I wanted to make this chapter a little more light hearted. I think i haven’t really been showing much of his personality... I’ll work on that lol.

His legs are still numb from whatever he was drugged with so Slade picks him up. Well, throws him over his shoulder is more accurate. He grips his thighs together with one arm to stop the boy from wiggling. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dick hisses, blood is rushing to his head, currently upside down with his nose hitting Slade’s back with each bouncing step.

“Well, I don’t think you can walk in your current state so I’m carrying you to the car. Like a gentleman.”

Dick scoffs, gratefully allowing indignation to cover his bout of vulnerability. He’s tempted to wipe his tears on Slade’s back. “You’re no more a gentleman than I am Superman.”

“Well then, we’re almost to the car Superman.” The gravel crunches under Slade’s feet and Dick frowns. It’s dark outside, what time is it? He asks Slade.

“4:27,” Slade pauses, “it’s later than I thought.”

“Yeah? Did kidnapping me take longer than you thought it would? Aw I’m sorry, next time just let me know where you parked your van and I’ll jump right in.” Dick snarks, renewing his struggle until Slade gives his ass a sharp slap.

“Behave. There won’t be a next time.”

It’s easier than Dick wants it to be for Slade to put him in the car and put his seatbelt on. “Safety first.” Dick glares at him.

After Slade slides into the car, Dick takes delight in seeing the wet patch on the leather over his shoulder. It’s the small victories he supposed. Especially since he’s still shivering and Slade won’t turn down the air conditioning even after repeated complaints. Asshole.

Apparently his new ‘home’ is farther than Slade wants to travel that night. He doesn’t want to drive with a wet bird shaking in his passenger seat for four hours so instead he drives to a hotel. 

Slade must frequent this establishment because when he hands his keys over to the valet (after reaching over and shoving a cloth into Dick’s mouth) in full Deathstroke gear, the man doesn’t bat an eye. Neither does the concierge when he hauls a squirming Dick back onto his shoulder and picks up the key already placed on the receptionist desk without a word. 

It’s a beautiful hotel, but that’s where Dick’s appreciation of it ends. Every face he see’s is a criminal and he’s glad he isn’t in his Nightwing suit because he’s pretty sure he’s pissed off at least all of them. And he’s not completely sure Deathstroke’s presence would deter the men from seeking revenge. He stops his muffled shouting, realizing how futile his efforts are, given his current company and the drugs still coursing through his body.

Slade steps into the elevator and presses a button at the top before stilling. Dick is still hanging over his shoulder and again tries to get free. He hits his forehead to Slade’s back and frowns at the lack of regard from the man below him. Or, behind him. In front of him? The soft elevator music brings a level of hilarity to Dick’s drug addled mind and he starts giggling. 

“What’s so funny boy?” Slade’s inquiry is genuine, startled that Dick could find any humor in his predicament. How did he expect Dick to respond? He literally gagged him. That thought sent him further into delirium and muffled laughter filling the elevator and he continued all the way to the hotel room.

Slade swiped the key with one hand and shouldered themselves into the room after the handle chirped. He strode to the bed and placed Dick— on the floor?! Dizzy, Dick closed his eyes for a moment before looking around. He was next to a plush white bed, still gagged with his arms folded behind him. And still soaking. 

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen.” Slade begins while rolling his shoulders. “I’m going to take that thing out of your mouth and you are going to be silent.” The last word is stressed with deadly intent and Dick can’t do anything but nod.

“Good boy,” Slade smirks at the glare aimed his way. He looks like an angry kitten. A wet angry kitten. “Depending on how you behave, maybe I’ll untie your arms.” Dick rolls his eyes and makes an impatient gesture with his head.

Slade ignores him and rips the cloth out of his mouth. The boy stretches his mouth and licks his lips but remains silent. 

“You’re going to catch a cold, if you haven’t already. So I’m going to untie you, and help you take a bath.” He states matter of factly. 

“Like hell you are pervert.” Dick scoffs. Who does Slade think he is? He’s not a child, he can perfectly manage to clean himself. “Just get me out of this rope.” 

If looks could kill— “That doesn’t sound like behaving to me,” he drawls, “Stand up. Now.”

Dick draws his feet beneath him and brings one leg up with a grunt, now kneeling. He tries to get momentum and strains forward before toppling to the right, shoulder banging into the bed frame. Blushing he looks up to Slade’s amused face.

“Need some help?” 

“No.” He barks indignantly and tries again. Apparently Slade tires of his display so he lifts Dick up by the crook of his arms till he’s standing on his own two feet before stepping back.

Dick’s legs give out and he crumples to the floor. Any energy he may have had is gone and he closes his eyes as helplessness overtakes him once again. Who cares if he’s cold and his arms are aching and starting to go numb behind his back. He will not ask a killer for help. He doesn’t need help. So he lies on the floor and turns his face into the carpet.

“Kid, I went through quite a bit of trouble to have you. I’m not gonna let you get hypothermia and die on me” Refusing to face him, Dick only hears a bit of fumbling before a hand grips the back of his shirt and he hears a rip.

“ Slade, stop—” Dick can’t help panicking even though his body can do nothing more than shake his head lightly. Slade rips the back of his shirt open along with the holes for his arms before dropping the damp fabric aside. 

“You are taking a bath regardless of what you think you want. So if I have to scrub you down with your arms tied then that’s what I’m going to do.” He continues stripping Dick methodically, taking off his belt and begins to unbutton his pants.

“Ok ok ok! I get it, can you just untie me?” Dick blurts out, nervously. He doesn’t want Slade to see him naked but it’s out of his hands. The least he can do is try to sustain some semblance of dignity.

“What’s the magic word?” Slade’s sing song tone makes him want to deck him across the face. After he gets a shower. Yeah, after he’s fresh and clean he’ll knock that smug look off his face.

“...Please?” His voice is higher than usual from embarrassment and the uncomfortable position of his arms.

Slade grins down at him, “Good boy,” he murmurs warmly. He grabs a knife from his pocket and deftly slices both ropes with a flick of his wrist. Dick gasps as his arms move forward from the unnatural placement of his arms. His shoulders and biceps burn and where the rope gripped his wrists and elbow they were red and irritated. Dick keens as Slade gently examines one arm.

“Damn, he really tied you up tight.” The insinuation that Batman was the one to restrain him for Slade makes his stomach roll. His head hangs and he doesn’t stop Slade from picking him up softly, lightly setting his head on his shoulder with his hands gripped under his spread thighs. Dick feels Slade’s steady heartbeat against his own and focuses on it. Let’s it anchor him and he takes a deep breath. 

After they get to the bathroom and Slade sets him down on the lid of the toilet Dick looks at himself in the mirror across from him and sucks in a breath. He looks awful.

The first thing he sees is the giant bruise on the left side of his face, purple and cresting past his jaw. His eyes are puffy and red from crying and his lips are chapped and pealing from biting them nervously. Without his shirt in the way he can see the rope burns more clearly, he’s bleeding a little bit. And he’s caved forwards, hands braced on his knees as he stares at his reflection and listens to his captor fill the tub.

The room begins to get warm and steam curls over the lip of the tub. Jasmine and lemon verbena waft through the air, calming Dick with each deep breath he unknowingly takes. 

Slade goes back to him, “ I’m gonna help you with those pants so we can get you warm ok?” Dick frowns at him but nods. Slade’s hands pull down his zipper and, after gesturing for Dick to lift his hips, slides the soaked denim and gray cotton briefs off his thighs. Before he pulls them all the way off he wiggles off his boots and slips his socks off his feet. Dick sluggishly covers himself modestly with his hands.

“Bath.” He murmurs, and Slade can’t help the grin that forms on his face.

“Of course.”

It’s a matter of impressive will that holds Slade back from picking him up by his ass to feel his perfect firm backside. Instead, he picks him up bridal style and gingerly places Dick in the steaming water. He groans as his aching muscles make contact with the water and leans his head back with his eyes closed. A hand cups the back of Dick’s head, startling him and looking up. 

“Dip your head back.” Slade’s voice is gentle so Dick does what is asked of him. Water covering his ears for a moment he hears the soft roar of the water and every shift caused by his movements. A second later and he’s back up, Slade’s hand rubbing shampoo into his scalp firmly. It almost feels like a massage. Dick let’s out a small whimper before silencing himself. This shouldn’t feel this good. Having a mercenary bathe him. Despite this, his eyes flutter closed and he lets out a low moan.

“There we go pet, just relax for me. You are doing so good.” Tears well up in Dick’s eyes at the praise and he pushes his head up into Slade’s hand with a sigh.

Slade rinses out his hair before briefly washing down his body with a washcloth. He pays special attention to his aching arms, pushing pressure points that cause Dick to make embarrassing noises he can’t keep in. He even washes his feet before pulling the plug of the drain and wrapping a fluffy white towel around Dick and holding him in his arms. 

His eyes fight to stay open as Slade moves him to the bed. He feels a soft shirt get pulled over his head and cotton joggers up his hips. That hand is back, running up and down his back comfortingly as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say, thank you for reading if you’ve gotten this far! It means the world to me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to combine the first three chapters to make the chapter lengths more consistent but I don’t want to lose any of your lovely comments :’( every time I read one of your comments I do a little happy dance :D

Dick wakes up with a jolt, the car he’s in running over a pothole. Blinking, he sits up in the passenger seat and tries to push the blanket tucked around his shoulders off only to realize his wrists are handcuffed. They have a soft lining that cushion his tender wrists. When did Slade move him to the car? He looks over to said man, who has one hand on the steering wheel and the other propped on the door. He had changed into jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Slade turns his unmasked face towards him and gives him a searching look.

Dick blushes as his memories from the previous night come back to him. Remembers those big hands ripping his shirt off and picking him up. Everything is a little blurry, but he remembers enough. Every injury from the previous day aches, any pain the drugs muffled gone and Dick groans.

“How are you feeling?”

The concern surprises Dick. Why should he care? “Like shit,” he lightly taps his bruised cheek and winces.

“Language boy, I won’t be tolerating that kind of speech from you anymore.” Slade instructs sternly, eye fixed on the road.

“Don’t call me boy,” Dick mumbles, “shithead.”

Slade scoffs and sends him a steely look, “You still call people shithead, how old are you, fifteen? So yes I think boy is accurate.”

“I’m seventeen so shut the fuck up.” He gives himself a mental pat on the back for that one. Apparently there was still some drugs in him because he couldn’t do anything but watch as Slade reaches over, and slaps a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Dick glares at him and reaches his cuffed hands up.

“If you take that off I’m going to pull over and throw you in the trunk.” Slade sighs, “I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

With a huff through his nose Dick flops back in his seat and stares out the window. It’s a testament to how truly exhausted he had been that the sunshine wasn’t what woke him up, it was noon. And he’s hungry. He looks back to Slade and does his best to mime that sentiment, bringing his bound hands up and pointing to his mouth before rubbing his stomach. The man has the audacity to look amused by his suffering.

“We’re coming up to a rest stop soon, I’ll grab you something inside.” he waves his hand in dismissal.

They’re going to stop, this may be the last chance Dick has to call for help before he’s taken to Slade’s home. He can’t imagine being let to see another human being again and he panics. He has to get out. Who cares if there’s no one to go home to. He’s a human being, Bruce had no right to use him as currency for his own hypocritical wants. No matter how much he hates him. Dick’s not going to take this lying down, he will escape. He just needs a plan.

The car pulls into the lot of a decrepit convenience store slash gas station and Slade parks and unbuckles his seat. Dick pats the divider to get his attention and Slade’s gaze settles on him.

“What.”

Dick swallows before twisting his index and middle finger together making a bobbing motion with them. Slade’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

‘Restroom’

Slade is still silent, but he doesn’t say no. He hopes he understands what he’s saying. He tries again, putting an open faced palm to his chest and making a circular motion.

‘Please’

There’s a brief pause before Slade makes a considering face and reaches over to take off the duct tape. Dick waits.

“Since you technically followed directions I’ll allow it. I also don’t want you pissing in my car.” Slade notes the glint in the boy’s eyes and continues, “But don’t think you’re getting out of those handcuffs.”

That will make Dick’s plan a little more challenging... but not impossible.

“Ok, thank you.” Dick even gives a little grin of appreciation. Slade chuckles and shakes his head.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Slade jumps out and opens the trunk, he comes to the passenger side and opens Dick’s door with a jacket in his arms. “Here.” When Dick stands up Slade drapes it over his shoulders. He takes a step back and looks him up and down before grabbing his bound hands and pulling them to the left, shifting the jacket over them. “That’s as good as it’s going to get I suppose.”

They walk into the store and the bell jingles on the door. Slade guides Dick with a hand on the small of his back towards the restroom in the back. When Slade makes a move to go in with him Dick stops and raises his eyebrow at him.

“A little privacy please?” He adds just enough attitude to be believable but also a please to try to get the mercenary to agree.

Please let me go, please let me go, please—

“Don’t get lost in there.” Slade draws his hand away before making his way to the concession stand. 

Heart jackrabbiting in his chest, Dick opens the door and steps into the bathroom. He immediately turns and locks the door, before looking around. He needs to be fast. There are three run down stalls and two urinals on the opposite wall. And above one of the stalls is —bingo, a window. Dick makes a few quick strides towards it before stopping, swaying on his feet. His head throbs and he pants, gritting his teeth and moving forwards slower. The stall in the middle is right under the narrow window, he can probably just squeeze through. No, he will squeeze through. There’s no other option he will consider. 

He opens the door and stands on the toilets rim, looking out to safety with a grin. He needs to be quick—

“Well hello there sugar, whatcha doin?”

Dick whips his head around to see a burly man in a disheveled business outfit. His heart leaps in joy and his foot almost slips into the toilet in his haste to get down.

“Call 911,” he breaths out with his eyes wide, “There’s a man here, he kidnapped me. Quick! Before he gets back, help me please!” He begs and grips the man’s shirt with his bound hands.

The mans eyebrows are furrowed while he talks before his mouth curls and he leers at Dick, hand wrapping around his waist. Dick’s heart stops.

“Now now, what’s the rush beautiful? Surely you can make a little time for me, look at that pretty face.” He purrs, grip firm on his waist and tilts his face up. Eyes wide at the sudden turn of events Dick tries to back up but the man just follows him, bracketing him against the stall wall.

“No no no, you don’t understand! He’s dangerous, please don’t do this.” Dick sputters and the man ignores him, running both hands up under his shirt and squeezing his chest.

“Look at these tits,” he murmurs close to Dick’s ear. “Almost makes me think you’re a girl. I’ve had a long drive, I think I deserve a little stress relief hm?”

Sick continues to wiggle underneath him, pushing his cuffed hands at the chest in front of him with all his strength. But his head throbs and his arms ache and he can’t get away. Tears well up in his eyes and he panics.

“Slade! Slade, help m—” the man slaps his hand over Dick’s mouth, slamming his head roughly against the stall and he whimpers.

“Shut up you little slut,” he growls. With Dick now more slack in his hands he flips him around, hand still covering his mouth. He pulls his waist back and pushes his legs apart, grinding his growing erection against his ass.

“That’s better, don’t need you disturbing the customers with your whining for my cock.” The man pinches Dicks nipple harshly and he sobs behind his hand.

“Let’s see what we’ve got under he—” His words are cut off by a wet gurgle and something sprays against the back of Dick’s head. The weight of the man is off his back and he hears him crumple to the floor. Trembling, Dick turns around slowly.

Slade is standing over the man, long serrated knife in hand. The businessman’s white dress shirt is now almost all red, face frozen in anguish and surprise over the gruesome slice in his neck. Slade looks at Dick with irritation .

“And that’s why I didn’t want you to go in here by yourself.” He steps over the man and yanks Dick close. “I’m sorry that man touched you, I hate that he touched what is mine.” Dick is still trembling from the altercation and let’s Slade pet his head. Slade hums, “lets get out of here hm?”

“Ok.” Dick’s voice is soft and he swallows down the growing tears. He’s fine now, Slade saved him. He’s safe.

Slade takes the jacket off of Dicks shoulders and brings it to the sink. There’s blood all over it, is he trying to wash it out before it stains? Instead, he just dampens a section and brings it up to Dick’s neck, wiping away the blood. The cool water feels good on Dick’s adrenaline flushed skin and he remains still until Slade is done. He then removes his own jacket and drapes it over Dick again, dirty one inside out under his armpit.

Stepping over the dead body, Dick stands close to Slade. Close enough for Slade to wrap his arm around his shoulder and steer him out of the bathroom.

“How did you get into the bathroom?” Dick asks, glancing up at him guiltily.

“I asked them for the key.” Slade swings said key around his finger and when they pass by the counter he tosses it to the cashier with a nod of thanks. The cashier catches it with a smile before going back to his phone.

When they get back to the car Dick remembers something. 

“I didn’t get to pee,” he glances back to the store with a frown. Maybe nobody had found the body yet, maybe he can go back and go really quickly.

“Well, think about that next time you decide to lock yourself up with a rapist.” Dick glares at him, teeth bared. Alright douchebag, so that’s how it’s going to be.

“I didn’t know he was in there! Victim blaming isn’t going to get you anywhere nowadays. Have you ever been on Twitter? People get pretty angry about that.” And yeah, maybe he understood the irony of giving a lecture on morals to a mercenary. But he was pissed off and adrenaline had his mouth spewing things he maybe shouldn’t. And he was right! Like hell was he gonna let Slade make him feel bad about this. 

But he already has. He hopes this doesn’t become a regular thing for him. Being responsible for people’s death. If he had let Slade in with him, if he hadn’t tried to escape, that man would still be alive. But he wasn’t about to let Slade know he was right.

The stare Slade fixed on Dick would have made a lesser man tremble. He held his gaze even when Slade gripped his jaw and brought him close.

“You do not want to make me believe you to be more work than you’re worth,” he growls inches from his face, “ and I know you are young, and mourning, and have all sorts of emotions that your little baby brain doesn’t know how to deal with so I’ve let many things slide till now. But understand this, that is not how this arrangement is going to be.” 

Slades grip tightens and Dick swallows and remains silent, “You are mine, and I will not allow this attitude to continue. This disrespect.” He roughly flings Dick’s jaw to the side and he yelps in pain.

“But again, I don’t want you pissing in my car,” he stretches a little and Dick notices the plastic bag in his grip filled with snacks. “So you have a choice, hold it for the remaining hour and a half or go right over there.” He gestures to the side of the building. 

“I don’t want to pee outside, someone could see me!” He looks at Slade in outrage.

“You’ve lost your privacy privileges for the day. So, what will it be kid?”

Dick stomps his foot before walking towards the building, trying to angle his body away from Slade’s view and anybody that may pass by. He hopes a cop arrests him for indecent exposure. Wouldn’t that be nice. He finishes up and walks back to Slade, who already has his car door open for him. He can’t hold back his grumbled thanks as he slides in and Slade buckles him in.

When Slade gets in and turns on the car he plops the white plastic bag on Dick’s lap. Dick’s stomach growls and he eagerly reaches in the bag before his hands are swatted away. He rolls his eyes and looks at Slade. 

“You need water first.” He uncaps a bottle and brings it to his lips. Dick sips hesitantly at first, then taking big gulps as he realizes how dehydrated he is. Only when the bottle is empty does he stop. He glances back to the bag.

“Can I eat something now?”

Slade grins, “Of course pet.” He reaches in the bag and unwraps a granola bar and holds that in front of his mouth as well. Dick looks at him in confusion.

“You know I can feed myself, right?”

Slade raises an eyebrow, “ You just complained about me not being sensitive enough about your trauma and now you’re blowing off my attempts to alleviate your stress. Do you want me to be nice or not?”

“Be nice,” Dick grumbles with a frown.

“Then open up boy.”

With a long suffering sigh, Dick takes a bite of the granola bar hanging in front of his face. He feels like a rabbit. But he’s hungry so he eats, Slade’s finger touching his bottom lip when he pushes the last bit into his mouth.

“There we go.” Slade brushed away the crumbs on his hands in his pants then puts the car in reverse, finally leaving. 

Well, Dick’s plan didn’t work. Instead, a man lays dead inside a gas station stall. 

Several miles later, Dick hears sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t believe anyone is reading this, I feel like I’m cat fishing y’all lol. Regardless, thank you for reading 🥰
> 
> Also one pet peeve I have is the overuse of the term boy?? If it’s used a lot all I hear is the evil little chef in Ratatouille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided that I should not make promises. I really wanted to wait at LEAST two days before uploading another chapter because ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ or whatever but I have no self control. 
> 
> This really was just supposed to be a prompt but honestly I’m too far in to stop. Here ya go.

The remaining drive is uneventful, Dick quietly staring out the window stuck in his thoughts. Slade thankfully doesn’t try to engage with him, only nodding his head when Dick asks if he can get another granola bar halfway through the ride. 

The trees they pass are a vibrant green, spring flowers scattered on the side of the road. If this were a normal ride with his family he would have begged to stop and enjoy the scenery. Instead, he ignores it, eyes searching for road signs and any noticeable landmarks that might be helpful for his escape. He knows they’re in rural Connecticut, a long ways away from Gotham.

Slade makes a turn off the highway and onto a private road, trees on either side of them. After another thirty minutes they pull up to a house. It’s a big two story house with horizontal charcoal paneling and a cobblestone chimney and accent walls. Large oak trees surround them, secluded from the rest of the world. Slade parks his car in front of the garage and gets out. 

“Come on.” 

Dick steps out of the car and follows Slade inside, hands still bound together. Slade kicks off his shoes and motions for him to do the same.

“So now what?” Dick asks with a shrug. 

“Now,” Slade begins in a no nonsense tone, “Now we establish some ground rules. Whether or not you obey these rules will determine how comfortable your stay here will be. Believe me when I say you will not enjoy your punishments for being disobedient.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Dick rolls his eyes, Slade can be so dramatic sometimes.

“And that kicks off the first rule,” Slade frowns at him with his thick arms crossed over his chest. “You will not be disrespectful to me or my property. You will not talk back. You will ask for permission before you go somewhere or if you want something. Proper manners will be followed, please, thank you, et cetera. I will not tolerate an ungrateful attitude from you.”

Ungrateful? He wants Dick to be grateful? For what! For kidnapping him and taking him away from his home? Dick’s jaw is clenched as he listens.

“Rule number two, this goes hand in hand with the first one. No. Cussing.” He emphasizes the last two words darkly.

“Three, I’m not planning on locking you up and throwing away the key. I will not allow your body and mind to whither away on my watch, not when I went through so much trouble to obtain it. You will follow a schedule I will prepare, which will keep you physically and mentally active.” 

Dick looks at him in confusion, he’s making a rule to keep him healthy? What’s his hidden motive? Every time Slade speaks it just confuses Dick more and more. 

“And finally,” Slade continues, “You will not try to escape.” His eye holds Dick’s gaze, a deadly promise conveyed in that look alone.

Considering the situation, Dick was honestly expecting much worse. Using him as a slave for hard physical labor, keeping him locked up as hostage, hell, even just flat out torturing Dick for all the trouble he’s caused him over the years. But he just wants him to what, say please and thank you and do homework? 

Sure that Slade is hiding ulterior motives, Dick looks at him suspiciously. He’s not going to let his guard down that easily. Dick will play Slade’s game, and he will win.

“Ok,” he plays along, “Can you please take off these handcuffs?” He holds them up.

Slade stares at him a little longer before reaching in his pocket, pulling out a key, and unlocking the cuffs. Slade raises an eyebrow in expectation.

Dick gulps, “Thank you Slade.”

Slade smirks, “Very good pet.” He jerks his head towards the stairs. “How about I show you to your room.” Dick nods his head with a smile, switching to squinting suspiciously when Slade turns his back on him.

His hands glide over the black metal railing as they go up, taking a look around. The light gray walls contrast nicely with the cool toned dark brown wood floors. All the appliances and furnitures are new and clean, it looks like it was taken out of a magazine. What does a mercenary need double ovens for? 

Slade opens the door on the right and Dick steps in. There’s a twin sized bed pushed up against the wall and a small black dresser drawer on the opposite wall. Nothing else. There aren’t even any windows in there. Dick frowns, at least it isn’t the cell he was expecting.

“You’re still filthy from earlier,” Slade says casually. As if the dried blood splattered on Dick’s back isn’t the outcome of Slade slicing open someone’s neck. 

“You should take a shower,” he walks out of the room with Dick following instinctively. “You can wear some of my clothes for now. I’ll order some that will fit you better tomorrow”

They enter another room, completely different from Dick’s sad little room. Color scheme similar to the rest of the house, a king sized bed lays centered on the right wall, plush pillows and down comforter flowing on the bed. Oh what Dick would give to be able to jump in and nestle under the covers.

Slade walks over to the armoire next to the bay windows and pulls out another pair of sweats and a cotton T-shirt. He throws it to Dick who catches it easily. 

“Turn left for hot water and right for cold, there are clean towels in the cabinet next to the sink.” And without another word he leaves Dick in his room.

Dick eyes the door parallel to the bed and walks over to it. Pushing the door open he gasps softly.

There’s a huge bathtub embedded in stone with jets next to a glass shower that could comfortably fit 5 people. It was beautiful, apparently being a world class mercenary pays well.

He shuffles in and closes the door, locking it before stripping off the bloody clothes and tossing them into a hamper. After turning on the water he decides to have a look around. As much as he would like to take a long steaming shower and sooth his aching body and mind, this is a chance to develop a new plan. To see if there is anything here that he can use against Slade in his escape.

He quietly rifles through every drawer under the sink and the small closet but only finds non toxic toiletries, clean towels, and a new toothbrush. Frustrated, Dick leaves well enough alone and finally jumps in the shower. He moans as the hot water meets his skin and relaxes before grabbing soap and washing up.

After drying off he puts on the clothes Slade gave him and looks in the mirror with a frown. He looks tiny in his shirt, and it falls halfway past his thighs. Not only that but Slade hadn’t bothered to give him any underwear, not that he’d want to wear Slade’s underwear. He ties the joggers tight so they don’t fall down before leaving and is about to go downstairs in search of Slade before thinking better of it. Why would he want to spend more time with his captor than necessary? Instead he goes to his room.

There’s nothing to do in there except sit in bed so that’s what he does, looking around the empty room. How did he get here? How has his life changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. 

Without the need to stay alert around Slade, his mind goes back to the reason he’s in this mess. If only he had some a better job at keeping Jason safe. Then his little brother would still be alive. If only he wasn’t so stupid, Bruce would still have a son, he wouldn’t hate him.

Dick curls up on his side and wraps his arms around his middle, squeezing his eyes shut.

He misses Alfred. He misses Kor, and Raven, and Vic, and Garfield, and Wally. He misses Bruce. 

He misses Jason.

Dick feels a lump in his throat and his eyes burn as he holds back tears. He goes underneath the thin sheet, as if he could hide from the horror that is is life. He’s pathetic.

He thought for a moment that he was free. Such a sweet, brief moment when he saw the man in the bathroom. His savior. And yet again Dick is the sole cause of somebody’s death.

Tears are about to fall when he hears his door open. He freezes, hoping Slade will just walk away if he thinks he’s asleep.

“Pet, we need to get some food in you.” Slade says softly and Dick hears him walk up to his bed. He flinched as his hand touches his shoulder. Slade lightly massages his shoulder and makes firm soothing circles on Dick’s back. He shudders at the contact, pressing back almost imperceivably.

“Lets go downstairs, I just finished making dinner.” Slade’s presence and back rub begin to effectively wash away Dick’s messy emotions and he eagerly allows it. He sniffles and sits up, still damp eyes darting up to Slade’s face.

“Ok.” He stands up, adjusting his collar when it slips over a shoulder. Slade’s eye darkens and guides him with a hand on the small of his back. 

When they reach the dining room, Dick’s nose is filled with a mouth watering scent. There are two plates on the table with lasagna and a buttered piece of bread. He eagerly sits down and picks up the fork beside his plate. Slade clears his throat so Dick looks up to his raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Did I say you could eat yet?”Slade drawls with a pointed look.

“Huh?” Dick’s nose scrunches, he wants him to ask if he can eat?

“You need to learn to be patient. And may I remind you that one of the rules included asking permission if you wanted something.” Slade continues after noting the look of reluctance on Dick’s face. “Do you want to eat this meal that I made?”

“...yes?” Dick says hesitantly.

“Then you need to ask me for permission first.” He looks at Dick expectantly.

He guesses it makes sense, in some roundabout kind of way. Slade made the food, so Slade gets to decide when Dick eats the food. Ok.

“Slade,” Dick says slowly, words strange in his mouth, “Can I eat now please?” His ears turn red and he dips his chin down in embarrassment. Slade doesn’t answer him for a moment and cuts into his own lasagna and takes a bite. After he swallows he gestures with his fork.

“Good boy, go ahead.” Slade gives him a warm smile and turns back to his food.

Dick grins at the praise and happily begins eating the lasagna. It’s deliciously saucy and he scarfs it down, using the bread to get any remaining sauce off his plate. When he’s done he leans back with a sigh, patting his full stomach. He makes to get up before stopping, turning back to Slade.

“Thank you for dinner, can I go up to my room?” Dick tries to give a grateful smile that he thinks looks more like a grimace but Slade nods. Triumphant at catching his almost mistake he gives Slade a more genuine grin before booking it up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs he remembers that there’s nothing in his room to do besides wallow in self pity. Then he remembers the bookshelf in Slade’s room, maybe there’s something in there that he could read. 

He hesitantly goes back downstairs to see Slade putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He almost feels bad leaving all the work to him before he shakes that intrusive thought out of his head. Mercenary, captor, killer, he reminds himself.

“Um, would you mind if I like— do you think I could um... read a book in your room? Please?” He really doesn’t want to go back to his room, alone with his thoughts. 

Slade looks at him, happily surprised. “That would be fine pet, I will be up there soon.” 

Dick tries to ignore the bit of relief he feels hearing Slade’s words. “Thanks.” He blurts out and goes back upstairs.

Once he’s in Slade’s room he immediately goes to the bed, flopping down on it with a sigh. It so much better than Dick’s own bed. After a moment of rubbing his face into the comforter he gets back up and begins scanning the books on the wall.  
There’s nothing that really interests Dick... mostly books on weapons or martial arts, he spies the odd geographical book here or there. Then he notices a pastel colored book that pokes out among the rest and Dick picks it up. He makes a little startled giggle, who would’ve thought a mercenary would buy a cake recipe book.

Dick notices Slade walk in and straight into the bathroom a few minutes into his reading. He’s gone before he can even think about teasing him. Well, he’ll wait for him to come out. He grabs the book and flops down on the bed, feet in the air and chin resting on a propped up hand. Some minutes go by while Dick flips through the book before he hears the door cream opens. Dick opens his mouth, fully ready to playfully mock him when Slade walks in, immediately stealing the air from his lungs.

Slade apparently took a shower. His hair was still damp and there were light curls of steam creating his bare chest. Dick got a full frontal view of Slade’s naked body, from his abs to his obscenely muscled thighs. And everything in between. 

Sick squealed, slapping both hands over his eyes while his face turned red. He could feel his face burning and nothing could erase the picture of nude Deathstroke out of his mind.

“Slade! What the hell?!” He hears the shuffle of clothes and couldn’t help a little peek. Immediately he regrets it as he gets an unhindered view of Slade’s ass as he bends over to pull up his boxers. He gasps and pushes his face into the bed.

He stays there, not risking another peek until a hand grips his hair and roughly yanks his head back. Dick yelps and looks up to Slade’s furious face, he still hasn’t put on anything other than his boxers.

“What did you just say?” Slade growls in his face and Dick tries to escape his grip. Why is he mad? What did he do?? It clicks, he said a bad word. But Dick thinks it was an appropriate response to what Slade did.

“I said what the hell?! Can’t you just change in the bathroom like a normal person? I’d even take a towel wrapped around your waist, warn a guy geez!” He glares up at Slade but winces as his grip tightens in his hair.

“I thought you were learning.” Slade shakes his head, sighing in disappointment before leveling a steely gaze on Dick. “I have said twice now that I won’t tolerate you fucking cussing. This is my house. This is my room. I’m not changing my personal routine just because you’re a little shy. And that definitely doesn’t give you the right to break the rules.” He lets Dick go roughly and gives him a considering look.

“Where’s your sense of self preservation? Clearly it doesn’t run in the family. Or maybe you just rubbed off on him.”

Anger flashes through Dick’s body and he sneers at Slade before spitting on him.

Slade looks down as Dick’s spit trickles down his chest. Running over the dips of his abdomen. He slowly looks back to Dick with a blank face and fury in his eye.

“Oh you’ve done it now boy.” 

Dick’s heart beats rapidly in his chest and he darts off the bed only for Slade to yank him back by his arm. He grabs him again by the back of his head and draws his face to the wad on his stomach.

“Put that back where it belongs.”

Dick tries to find purchase on the bed, squirming and panting inches from Slade’s abdomen. But his grip is too strong and he’s pinned and helpless. He can do nothing but twist his head a bit to the side when his lips meet skin. Slade roughly rubs his own spit on his face and tears mix in with it. Dick’s lips spread open from the force and Slade just won’t stop. He tries to control his breathing, airways closed in certain angles.

A minute goes by and Dick stops fighting it vision blurry and sobbing into his stomach, but Slade doesn’t stop.

“Please,” Dick breathes when his mouth isn’t covered, “I’m sorry Slade.” 

Slade holds his face straight down for a few second before finally pulling his face away and looking down on him.

Dick’s eyes are red and glassy tears still flowing. His nose is running a little and his lips are red and puffy. His whole face is wet with spit.

Slade let’s go of his head and Dick sags in relief before his chin is grabbed and his face is tilted up. Slade squeezes his jaw hard and his mouth falls open with a whimper. He watches as Slade spits roughly in his mouth and he can do nothing but swallow when he tilts his chin up impossibly higher.

He sobs and looks up to Slade’s still disappointed face. It sends a sharp pain through his stomach, hurting more than the bruise still on his face. He crawls forward.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m—” He chokes on a sob and reaches out to Slade. Still so far away. The edges of his vision are blurry and he’s slurring slightly. He feels like he’s drowning.

“I’m so sorry, please.” He keens, he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, just doesn’t want another person to be disappointed in him. To leave him. Please don’t leave him.

Slade reaches a hand up and cups Dick’s face, running his thumb over his lip. Dick holds onto his wrist thankfully, eyes tearfully closed and kisses his thumb. “Please... don’t leave me.”

Slade breaks. He leans down and places a kiss on the crown of his head, sitting down and bringing Dick into his lap. He straddles Slade, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

“You’re alright baby, I won’t leave you.” Slade murmurs into his ear and a grateful shudder wracks Dick’s body. “I’ll never leave you little bird. You’re so perfect for me. You just need to learn to obey.” He leans back and looks into Dick’s tear filled eyes. “Can you do that for me?”

Dick nods quickly, body still trembling lightly. “Yes sir. I’m sorry.” His face crumbles again and he presses his face to the crook of Slade’s neck. He softly rocks him and rubs a hand consolingly up and down his back.

“I know you are baby. Sometimes you can be so stupid though, that’s why you’ve got to listen to me. Your little baby brain doesn’t understand everything, just trust me to take care of you.” He takes a deep breath of Dick’s clean hair and runs one hand lightly over his clothed ass. “That’s all you want hm? You want me to take care of you.”

Slade feels Dick begin to relax, going slack in his arms. He presses a little kiss to Slade’s collarbone before he answers with a soft, “Please.” His already blurry vision dims further as Slade’s rocking lulls him to sleep.

Slade grins down triumphantly at the pliant boy in his arms. What a gift indeed. This sweet thing falls so easily. He doubts Dick will remember the entirety of this moment, it’ll be back to the grindstone when he awakes. He may be even more defiant at first.

But Slade has seen what a beautiful gem is hidden under all of that bravado and low self esteem. And he can’t wait to dig it out and claim it for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. Sorry for all the spit 😅
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I can go one day without uploading. I’m so proud of my self control. Impatient who?
> 
> Umm the last chapter was kinda the last bit of what I had outlined before I started actually writing. So this chapter was harder to write because I don’t know what to do between now and the end :D

Slade’s foot taps rhythmically on the ground as he sits at the head of the dining room table. Rays of morning light illuminate the notebook in front of him. He had been making notes since he woke up and reluctantly walked downstairs. The sight of Dick curled into his chest, face now tacky with tears and spit almost convinced him to stay in bed just to see his reaction. But he needed to prepare some things. Plus, letting the boy stew in his thoughts by himself wouldn’t hurt.

Taking a sip of hot tea, he considers his notes. Slade was honest about wanting Dick to keep his mind and body moving still. He’s a growing boy, very much used to an abundance of physical activity and mental stimulation. Ripping that away wouldn’t be beneficial to Slade in any way. Plus, he wanted his pet to stay bendy and lithe.

He hasn’t made a rigid schedule, instead setting aside the morning for his education, after lunch for exercise, and after a shower dinner and some winding down activities. That’s the base, but Slade has put deeper thought into what those things will entail.

Of course, Slade can not allow Dick to use the computer, so instead he will buy some collage text books on topics he wants him to research. He’ll ask Dick what interests him, and see what he approves of. Slade also wants him to learn something in the arts, a language or instrument perhaps. Something to be passionate about and put his nervous energy into. He needs his pet to stay busy, less time to think about wanting to escape.

Slade also makes notes of items he needs to buy for him. He wishes he had time to prepare for Dick’s arrival, but he is content in the fact that his pet is here.

Closing his notebook, Slade stands and brings his empty mug into the kitchen. As he opens the pantry to prepare for breakfast he hears featherlight steps make their way down the stairs. 

Dick’s face is cherry red, face in a deep scowl despite his pouting lips and arms wrapped protectively around his waist. His mouth opens and closes before he turns his eyes away from Slade’s stare. All he can think about is the moment he jerked awake, stumbling to the bathroom and scrubbing his face roughly with soap and water. Ripping open the new toothbrush he had found and furiously brushing his teeth and tongue. He didn’t mind the pain in his jaw when he pressed the towel into his face and tried to rub off any evidence of the previous night. 

“I’ll make you breakfast, sit down.” Slade turns back to the pantry, grabbing a box of cereal and moving around the kitchen.

Still frowning, he plops down onto the stool at the island and crosses his arms with a humph. Dick doesn’t want a repeat of the previous night. He now knows what happens if he makes Slade mad but that doesn’t mean he’s going to be happy about it. He knows he’s acting childish but guess what? He doesn’t care. 

He watches out of the corner of his eyes as Slade tops off two bowls of granola cereal with some sliced bananas and a dollop of almond butter. He puts the bowl in front of Dick but he ignores him. 

Slade begins to eat before saying, “You can eat now pet.” Dick glares at him. He was trying to give him the silent treatment, not wait for his permission to eat! But he’s hungry so he grabs the spoon and mixes it around a little and looks up to Slade.

“...could I get some more milk?” He mumbles, the cereal is dry especially considering all the toppings.

Smirking, Slade goes to the fridge and grabs the carton. “I’ll get you some milk Kitten.” Dick blushes at the pet name, dipping his chin down in embarrassment as more milk is added to his bowl.

Dick eats as angrily as he can, trying to convey his displeasure without outright being uncooperative. He doesn’t say anything to Slade the rest of the time, trying to go back to the silent treatment and doesn’t leave the table. He can’t, not without asking permission.

“You are going to study every morning, I’m not going to have you laying in your room crying all day.” Dick scoffs, he wouldn’t cry all day... maybe a few hours but not all day. “I need to know what textbooks to order, what would you want to learn about?”

Dick ponders over his question. He doesn’t know what Slade is trying to do. Why doesn’t he just lock him up and throw away the key? What use is he to Slade, all he’s done so far is be sarcastic and eat his food and cry. But if Dick is going to be here for a while, he might as well accept whatever entertainment is offered. He doubts Slade will get him what he really wants, a police exam preparation book, so he tries something else.

“Could I study forensics?” He whispers. Dick still can’t look Slade in the eye without his mind providing the vivid image of Slade’s naked body. He squirms a little and shakes the image out of his head.

“Sure pet,” Slade says, “And one more, I’d like for you to learn a language or instrument too.”

Dick purses his lips, “I know a little American Sign Language, could I keep learning that?” Slade nods and takes a bite of the last of his food and grabs Dick’s empty bowl, setting both in the sink.

“Because of the current uproar in Gotham,” Slade begins, “I will not be taking any contracts for a few months until things settle down, so I will be here with you most of the time.” His eye conveys a hidden meaning, he’ll be watching Dick. Don’t even try to escape, you won’t be able to. “I expect you to be more obedient than yesterday, you don’t want to disappoint me again.”

When Dick’s stomach churns at the thought and he jolts back in confusion. Why should he care what Slade thinks? All he knows is he feels nauseous just thinking about disappointing the mercenary. What would Batman think if he knew how he was feeling? 

What would Jason think?

“For now I want you to go upstairs and read, I obviously don’t have your books ready yet so you’ll have to make do with what is available” Slade dismisses him but Dick is reminded again of what he found yesterday and grins.

“Sir,” he begins sweetly, noting the surprise in Slade’s face, “Could I please have some dessert? I saw that you had a recipe book and I thought the carrot cake looked delicious. I didn’t know you could bake.” He ends with a smirk.

Slade doesn’t even flinch, “Anything for my baby boy.” He purrs, “Go get the book, if you want it so bad then you’re helping.”

Dick blinks at the turn of events, he didn’t expect him to actually do it. He thought Slade would get embarrassed, maybe snap at him and Dick would feign innocence. But he couldn’t say that now, he would just get in trouble. So he goes and brings the recipe book back down.

He see’s that Slade is holding out a blue apron for him so he dips his head in the hole and let’s him tie a bow at the small of his back. Dick holds his breath when he feels Slade’s softly trace his fingers on his waist.

“Go get the milk and eggs for me Kitten.” Slade murmurs, much too close to Dick for his liking. He rushes to the fridge, thankful for the opportunity to put a bit of space between them. Slade grates some carrots while Dick measures out some of the other ingredients. Slade’s muscles in his biceps and forearms roll as he slices the carrots. 

Damn he’s hot.

That thought jerks Dick from his daydream and he rips the bag of flour in his hands, sending white powder all over both of them. 

“I’m so sorry Slade,” Dick sputters out, panicked. How is Slade going to punish him this time? Slade calmly wipes his face with a tea towel but he misses several spots. Afraid of being disciplined again, Dick tries to help; using the corner of his own apron to wipe off some flour on Slade’s chin. Dick gets on his toes to reach a spot on his brow and realizes how close they are. He lets out a little breath, tongue flicking out to dampen his lips.

“It’s ok pet, I know it was an accident.” He places his hand on Dick’s hip and squeezes softly. “You’re forgiven.” 

Relief rushes through Dick, heavy enough to make him tremble in gratitude. He didn’t make him mad. He’s forgiven. He doesn’t know why it makes him want to cry.

“Thank you.”

Dick immediately misses the warmth when Slade removes his hand, going back to making the cake. Confused by the emotions inside of him, he also goes back to measuring, albeit clumsier than before. All awareness fixed on the man beside him and how he always seems to leave Dick disoriented after their interactions. 

They combine the ingredients, Slade mixing the batter together and pouring it into two circular pans and putting it in the oven. 

“It should be ready in a forty five minutes, go clean yourself up a little while I make the icing.” Slade removes Dick’s flour covered apron as he talks. “After lunch were going to train so change into the outfit I left on your bed while your up there.” He sends him off with a pat to his ass that makes Dick’s cheeks flush and he scampers off.

He changes into some gym shorts and a T-shirt that is too big for him and sits on the bed with his head in his hands. What is wrong with him?

Dick isn’t freaking out over the fact that he finds a guy attractive, he’s known for a while that he’s bi. He’s even made out with Wally a few times, some mild adrenaline fueled groping after a mission.

The problem is that he can’t stop thinking about someone who has literally tried to kill him and his friends and family on several occasions. On the man that is currently holding him against his will. He’s over twice his age!

But knowing all those things doesn’t quell the fire in his core as flashes of his naked body fill his mind. The feel of his hands gripping his waist. The dark rumble of his voice against his ear. The taste of Slade’s spit in his mouth. He can’t help but want to taste it from the source. 

Dick presses the heels of his palms to his eyes in an effort to rid the thoughts from his mind. He’s disgusting. What hero lusts after a killer? Slade would probably be disgusted too, maybe that would be the thing to make him give up on him. To get rid of Dick, throwing him out or just putting a bullet through his brains.

And imagining Slade getting rid of him has him breathing harshly. How does this always happen? How does Dick always manage to lose everyone in his life? It’s always his fault. He needs to push these thoughts away. Squash them down into nothing before he loses the last person in his life.

Dick straightens and takes a shuddering deep breath. He can do this. He can stop these desires, entertaining them would do more harm than good. Besides, it’s not like he’s staying. He needs to escape and go back to Gotham. To Bruce. He grimaces.

He makes his way to the kitchen and sees Slade sitting at the table. He’s eating leftover lasagna and he gestures to the plate besides him.

“Eat your food pet.”

Dick’s not very hungry, but takes a seat regardless and obeys. 

They eat in relative silence, Slade going through his phone while Dick glances around the room. 

“When did you move here? Everything seems pretty new.” Dick wonders aloud.

“I acquired this place about six months ago, I have several places that I stay at but this is the biggest. And the one I stay at the most.” Apparently done with this conversation, he stands. “Up you go kid, I’ve got some work to do in about two hours but I want to show you the gym first.”

The room is spacious, lots of different machines and equipment scattered about. Dick spies some mats on the floor and smirks.

“It’s been a couple years since I’ve kicked your butt,” Dick stretches his arms out, “Do you wanna spar, for old time’s sakes?”

Slade gives him an amused look, “I seem to recall our last encounter ending with you running back to the Bat with your tail between your legs, Kitten.”

“As if, you can’t keep up with me old man.” Dick is bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to get some energy out. And to maybe punch Slade in the face.

“We’ll see.” Slade purrs and saunters over to the mats.

They stand six feet apart, Dick crouched in a fighting position and Slade casual with his hands in his pockets. It annoys Dick that Slade doesn’t seem to take this seriously. Or at least doesn’t see him as a real threat.

Dick lunges, sending out a jab with enough force that should have made Slade’s face whip to the side. If he was still there. Dick sweeps a leg around, aiming for the presence he feels to his left only to miss again. And again. And again.

Dick grits his teeth in frustration. Slade is a blur as he evades every attempt to knock him down. Who is he kidding, he hasn’t even touched him yet. He’s just playing with Dick, putting no real effort into fighting back.

After almost an hour of this humiliation, Slade ends it by simply sticking his foot out to trip Dick and he’s sent sprawling on the floor. He pants and knocks his forehead on the mat. Slade crouches down in front of him.

“Aw poor thing, can’t keep up with this old man?”

Dick lifts his head and glares at him, opening his mouth to snark but gets cut off by a phone going off. Slade stands and answers his phone, holding up a finger.

“What.” He snaps. After the other person talks Slade sighs rolling his eyes and putting his hand over the receiver and looking down at Dick. “I have to take this, you can keep yourself occupied in here while I’m gone.” He doesn’t wait for a response and leaves.

Dick dramatically lays on the floor with his face down for a few more seconds before standing back up. Fights with Slade never failed to make Dick feel incompetent in every way. He doesn’t know why he thought this would be any different. Being Nightwing instead of Robin didn’t make any difference, under the mask he was still just Dick Grayson. 

Hot from anger of his own inadequacy, he takes it out on a punching bag. At least this can’t block his hits. Dick goes all out and by the end his shirt has large dark patches of sweat and his arms are loose. He takes a deep breath, he hasn’t felt this good in a while, finally spent and relaxed. He looks around, eyes catching the door in the corner and curiously goes to check it out. It turns out to just be a bathroom and he pees and washes up.

It goes against all of his instincts and training not too turn tail and run when he sees Slade’s stony expression when he exits the restroom. Heart beating in his chest he remains as still as he can, waiting for Slade to break the silence. 

“You just can’t stop breaking the rules can you, boy.” He growls.

Dick looks at him in confusion, “What did I do? I didn’t do anything!” 

“Did I give you permission to leave this room?” 

Dick’s mouth drops open in exasperation, “I just went to the bathroom! You’re saying I need to ask permission to pee??”

Slade saunters over and grabs Dick by the back of his neck, “Apparently you still haven’t gotten it through your thick skull that you are mine.” He snarls the last word and Dick whimpers, going limp. “It is not for you to decide when or where you go somewhere. It is not your right to argue with me on my decisions.”

“I’m disappointed in you.”

Dick closes his eyes against the tears welling in his eyes.

Slade drags him by his scruff past an elliptical and pushes him to his knees, face in the corner of the room.

“Arms begins your back.” Dick shakily does so, eyes closed and leaning against the wall. “You will stay here and think about what you’ve done. You will be silent. When I come back I expect a proper apology.”

“Slade—” Dick croaks.

“Silence.” 

Slade’s footsteps echo in Dick’s ears as he leaves and the door slams shut.

It would be so easy to raise his head. For Dick to leave where Slade placed him so low to the ground. He’s not even there, he wouldn’t know that small act of rebellion as long as Dick was still there when he got back. 

But he couldn’t. 

Dick was frozen in his spot, head hanging low and tears dripping down the bridge of his nose. He wanted sob, cry big fat tears and hiccuping breaths. But Slade told him to be silent, so he was. That didn’t stop his arms from trembling behind his back and tears to leak from his eyes.

He disappointed Slade, again. Why didn’t he just wait one minute more and ask permission? Slade could be treating Dick so much worse and this is how he repays him. Stupidly breaking the few rules set in place. What is wrong with him?? 

The wall is cool against his tear stained cheek. He doesn’t want Slade to be mad at him. He doesn’t want to be a disappointment. What can he do to make Slade forgive him? He’s worthless, he doesn’t have anything to offer Slade. Slade is stronger than him, smarter than him. Why did he even want him? Why go through all that trouble to have him here? 

Hearing the creak of a door, Dick inhales and straightens his back. Just be good. That’s all he has to do. Be good for Slade.

Footsteps stop behind him.

“Turn around.”

Dick shuffles quickly, still on his knees until he’s facing Slade. His presence is overpowering and he trembles, head bent in submission.

“Look at me, boy.” He says calmly. Dick obeys. The sight of Dick kneeling with a flush on his cheeks and tears in his eyes is breathtaking. “Do you have anything to tell me?” 

Taking a shuddering breath Dick prepares his mind for what he’s about to do. Keeping his hands winded behind his back, he leans forward. Forward. Then farther down, nearly bent in half and presses his lips to the tip of Slade’s boot. He retreats and does the same to the remaining foot. 

“Please forgive me... Master.” He whispers the last word, instantly regretting his words. What if that’s not what Slade wants? What if he’s disgusted by him? Kissing his boot. What was he thinking? Panic fills his chest.

Slade cups Dick’s face in a hand and brings him back into a sitting position. Dick can’t look away. Slade smiles warmly and strokes his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy. I forgive you.” He purrs and all the tension floods out of Dick immediately. His lips fall open and he closes his eyes, nuzzling into the palm gifted on his cheek. His mind is fuzzy and he leans forward unconsciously.

“Thank you.” Dick breathes out reverently.

“What a wonderful boy I have. So beautiful. So good. So perfect for me.” Dick nods fervently, preening. “All for me, right kitten?”

Dick sighs, “All for you.” He stamps featherlight kisses onto the hand offered to him. Grateful for anything Slade is willing to give him. Slade forgives him. Slade thinks he’s wonderful. He’s proud of him. Dick never wants this to stop. He want to always be by Slade’s side. Never wants to stop being a good boy. 

What more could he want?

Slade’s hand is abruptly pulled away and Dick barely manages to not fall forward on his face. He blearily blinks up to him in confusion. 

“Alright kid get up, you can go watch tv in the living room while I make dinner.” With that he turns around and walks out. 

Dick stays in the floor for a minute. Or maybe it’s five minutes. Maybe it’s an hour. He stays there, mouth parted and mind fuzzy, an ache in his chest from the abandonment. He whines at the sharp pain spreading through his mind. His eyes are lidded and he barely remembers Slade’s parting words.

‘Get up... go watch tv...’

He pushes himself up on trembling legs, head heavy in his shoulders. One moment he’s in the gym, and the next he’s sitting slouched on the grey couch in the living room. A sitcom plays that he knows he remembers, but he can’t bring to focus the characters or plot. Colors fluttering around before his eyes.

He sits, and he watches.

A command later and he sits, and he eats. 

Then he lays down, staring at the ceiling above his bed. Not Slade’s bed.

He closes his eyes and he dreams.

Jason’s screams lull him into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I absolutely adore reading y’all’s comments and thank you for kudos 🥰❤️ 
> 
> Aaand I’m not sure if I’m supposed to put a comma before a name if I’m ending the sentence with said name so I’ve written half of my sentence like that and half without. I do this in the hope that only half the time Slade addresses Dick he sounds like a pirate. 
> 
> Example: “What are you doing to me boy” vs “what are you doing to me, boy”
> 
> Ok bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok tbh I was worried my drive to write this fic was cooling off but then I outlined the next like 5 chapters and it’s safe to say I’m all good :)

Slade’s elbow slams into Dick’s chest and air is forced from his lungs. He collapses backwards, barely catching himself with his arms on the mat and he pants. Fuck, that hurt.

“You’re form is sloppy.” Slade snaps. “You’ve dodged that move several times before. What is keeping you from putting your full attention into not having your ass handed to you. Am I boring you?”

Dick groans and stands again on shaky legs, putting his hands back in a defensive position. “Nothing,” he lies, “you just got me I guess.” Slade looks at him in disbelief before attacking again.

Dick knows exactly what is sapping his focus. It may have a little something to do with the fact that he hasn’t slept more than three hours per night for the past week. Every single time he closes his eyes he’s met with the sight of Jason’s lifeless body. Lips blue and skull caved in, almost unrecognizable if not for his hero outfit.

And when he does fall asleep, he dreams of being there in his little wing’s last moments. Except it isn’t the Joker holding the crowbar.

It’s him.

He can’t remember the last time he didn’t jerk awake with the picture of himself swinging the weapon down to Jason’s pleading face.

All he wants is to drift off into a dreamless sleep. Not tainted by cold sweats and choking breaths. Under Dick’s slightly sunken eyes are deep shadows, almost darker than the fading green and yellow bruise still painted on the side of his face. His lips are chapped and he feels like he’s looking through a filter, everything in slow motion. It drains him to genuinely try to keep up with Slade, so he stops. Barely putting in any effort to block his attacks.

Slade’s next full powered swing stops a millimeter away from Dick’s face. He hadn’t even pulled his hands from his sides. He blinks and looks around, almost as confused with himself as Slade looks. He drops his fist.

“I didn’t bring you here to be a punching bag.”

‘Then why did you bring me here?’ Dick’s voice screams in his head, too exhausted to open his mouth. He shrugs.

Slade’s blue eye gives him a considering look, “Go take a shower, maybe that will wake you up.”

As if he has a choice, Dick nods and wanders off, stripping before the door even shuts closed. He hums when the warm water hits his back, and reaches up to turn the stream on stronger. It beats against his scalp and he closes his eyes, breathing in deeply the steam that slowly fills the room. His cock starts to fill, encouraged by the heat of the room and Dick looks down with a frown.

“Stop that.” He whisper growls but little Dick doesn’t listen and he groans. He doesn’t have enough energy to fight himself on this so he gives in, wrapping a hand around himself and gives a little upward stroke, hissing at the friction. He hasn’t gotten off in almost a month, and just the stimulation from his hand has his knees buckling so he braces his other hand against the shower wall.

He wants to give himself a little mental stimulation, wants to get this over with fast, so he brings to mind one of his favorite fantasies. Dick still has enough brain power to consciously pull up one that is as unconnected to the man downstairs as possible. The fantasy flows through his mind, Starfire, hands braced on his shoulders as she swivels and bounces her hips on his length. Her strong thighs lifting her up and slamming her down, aided by Dick’s own hands gripping her shapely hips. 

Dick’s mouth is perpetually open, little pants coming out in unison with each slide of his hand. He uses his thumb and forefinger to massage the head, urging out precum and using it to lube his cock. He tugs faster, harder, and the illusion changes.

The lithe hands once gripping his shoulders are now large and calloused, harshly gripping his waist. Long flowing hair shortens, lighter and more masculine. His cock is still gripped, not by a wet heat but by a hand. And he’s jostled up the bed as powerful thighs slam a deliciously thick cock into him, spreading him wide underneath a muscular body.

He gasps, tears building behind his eyes and tugs faster, hips jerking forward in desperation. He’s so close, too gone to even think about the fantasy poisoning his mind. He’s so close.

Rapid knocks bang on the bathroom door, startling him from the pleasure he was about to achieve. He rips his hand away shaking, as if he was caught.  
“What?” He croaks out.

“You’re taking too long, I don’t want to have to break this door down if you faint in there. You have two minutes before I’m coming in.” Slade says, unbeknownst to Dick’s embarrassing predicament.

As Slade’s footsteps fade, Dick let’s out a small sob of frustration. He can’t finish that fast, he can’t. The shock of having Slade jolt him out of his fantasy made his erection cool off a bit, but not enough. He reaches for the knob and turns it cold. He grits his teeth as it takes the full two minutes for his erection to completely die down.

The left over adrenaline from having to edge himself mixed with his exhaustion makes him feel shaky and paranoid. He goes downstairs to find Slade in the kitchen, setting a cutting board on the counter.

Slade raises an eyebrow at him, “How is it that you look even worse than before.” He shakes his head and goes to cut up an onion. “We’ll have some people coming tomorrow, I’ve ordered some gymnastics equipment to put in the gym. They’re going to install some aerial silks, the ceiling isn’t high enough for trapeze, and a pommel horse will be shipped soon.” 

He says it like an offhand comment, unknowing to how much it shocks Dick at the act of kindness. As if he wasn’t completely turning Dick’s world upside down. He didn’t realize till now how much he missed swinging through the air, either as Nightwing or in his weekly trapeze classes. It’s as if Slade knows what he needs before Dick does himself. A wave of unknown emotion sweeps through his chest.

“Thank you.” He says earnestly and looks around, “Can I- do you... I mean, would you like me to help with dinner?” 

Slade grins, “Thank you kitten, thats very sweet of you. Do you think you can grate some Parmesan for me? We’re having chicken alfredo tonight.” Dick nods and shuffles around the island, giving Slade a wide berth.

They stay in comfortable silence, Slade only murmuring instructions every few minutes and Dick nodding in understanding. They finish eating and the heavy meal sits warm in Dick’s stomach. He looks up to Slade where he’s putting the dishes in the sink.

“Can I go watch a movie in the living room, please?” Dick is kinda desperate, he used to be infamous for falling asleep during movies. His friends always teased him about it but he’s holding onto the chance like a lifeline. He needs to sleep.

“Sure pet.” Slade doesn’t look up from the sink as he scrubs away. He’s always kept the house neat and tidy since Dick got there. He can’t recall ever seeing even a dirty spoon placed beside the sink. Freakishly tidy compared to the weeks worth of dishes Dick used to leave in and around his kitchen.

Dick nods his thanks and goes to plop down on the couch. He snuggles into a corner and grabs the remote, browsing the selections on Netflix. He lazily chooses a random romcom, surely the cliches and sickly sweet plot will send him right to sleep. 

Just after the protagonist spills her coffee on a gorgeous man, Dick feels Slade sit down right next to him. He glances over in confusion, Slade never sits with him when he’s watching something on tv. Maybe he likes this movie. Dick snorts.

The heat of Slade’s body warms Dick’s side and he yawns, blinking at the movie blearily. Soon his eyes shut and he drifts off to sleep.

————

Warmth surrounds Dick, where he’s cuddles into the couch. He wraps his hand around the arm and it pets his thigh. Wait, it what?? 

Dick sniffs and peels his eyes open, vision coming into focus. He’s apparently left the corner he was in, now tucked against Slade’s shoulder and wrapping both of his arms around his biceps. Slade’s hand is placed on Dick’s upper thigh, lazily drawing circles over his pants. 

Dick quickly unravels himself from the man and scoots back into his corner. His cheeks are flushed, not only because of having it pressed against the mercenary’s arm. He clears his throat in an attempt to steady himself and shake away the last bit of comfort he had gained from being by Slade’s side.

“Um I gotta- sorry. I’m kind of tired, can I go to sleep?” He asks without looking Slade in the eye. What was he doing? He needs to get away from Slade as fast as he can. Apparently he can’t even trust his unconscious body to behave itself around him.

“You were asleep.” Slade says with a little amused smile.

“Well, I mean go to sleep for the night. In my bed. Not on you.” He sputters out, unable to keep the last comment in. Well, he’s not lying.

Slade stretches out and Dick’s treacherous eyes zone in at the peek of toned muscle that’s visible before Slade lowers his arms. “You can sleep wherever you want baby boy.” He rumbles and Dick can’t fight the heat that blooms in his core at the pet name. 

“Ok, thanks.” Dick reluctantly stands and makes his way over to his room. Even though he knows he’s the one who asked to go there, it feels like a prison sentence. He looks back to Slade, “Goodnight.” He gives a weak smile to the back of Slade’s head and trudges up the stairs.

“Sweet dreams pet.”

————

Dick can’t fucking go to sleep. It’s been hours. Hours of tossing and turning and kicking the sheets twisted around his legs off only to pull them back up around his shoulders. 

The dreams are back with a vengeance. He dreams of himself running away from Batman the day Jason died. Only this time, when Dick turns his back on Bruce’s sobs he sees him pull out a gun, press it against his temple, and pull the trigger. The emotional turmoil of Dick killing his only son too much for the man. 

Dick chokes off a sob, he needs to get out of his head. He feels like he’s dying. 

He thinks back to his little nap on the couch in realization. It was completely dreamless. Dick hasn’t slept that well in weeks. Is he really so desperate that he’d ask to sleep with Slade?

‘You can sleep anywhere you want baby boy.’

Yes. Yes he is.

The floorboards creak as he tip toes down the hallway. The bedroom door is slightly open so he just has to push it open and he peeks around the corner. Slade’s body is facing away from him, chest rising and falling with steady breaths. 

This is stupid. He’s not going to do this. He goes to close the door only to freeze at Slade’s voice.

“What’s wrong kitten?” Slade’s voice is hoarse with sleep and the concern Dick hears immediately breaks the dam holding back his tears of frustration.

“I-I can’t sleep,” he blubbers and clutches the door frame, “I’m sorry Slade I tried so hard.” He wipes at the tears falling with his knuckles. “Please, can I sleep with you? Please?” He’s hyperventilating at the thought of Slade saying no. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he said no.

Slade pulls back the covers and pats his hand on the bed. “Of course baby boy, you need your sleep.” 

Dick practically vaults into the bed, but he stays far to the left and pulls the plush comforter up his body. He sighs in relief, facing away from Slade and closing his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Dicks voice is thick with tears of gratitude.

Dick yelps when an arm is slid around his waist, pulling him back into Slade’s hard bare chest. He tucks his chin over Dicks head and he trembles as he’s pressed flush against Slade.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Just sleep baby boy.” He murmurs, so close to Dick’s ear. His eyes flutter closed at the command and he’s gone.

————

Slade can’t keep the triumphant smirk off his face as he peers at the boy huddled close to his chest. He hadn’t been asleep for more than an hour before turning around and hugging the mercenary, cording their legs together. He brushes an inky strand off of his boy’s forehead and strokes his cheek. Unconsciously Dick nuzzles into his hand.

A hardness presses into Slade’s thigh and he barks out a quiet laugh. His little pet is rubbing off on his thigh. What a dirty kitten. Dick’s hips roll softly and his nose is scrunched in concentration. 

Slade runs his hand up and down Dick’s side and rucks his shirt up his chest. When he traces featherlight circles around Dick’s nipples, the boy arches into the touch with a whimper. Slade flicks the little nubs, entranced by the sounds it prompts out of his boy. Small gasps and whimpers that only grow when Slade presses his thigh harder into his aching length.

He continues to abuse Dick’s nipples, pressing and pulling and pinching until they’re rosy pink and puffy. He can’t resist bending down and capturing one beneath his teeth, pulling lightly before laving over the small hurt. Dick’s humping turns desperate and he’s panting, still gripping Slade’s arm. 

Slade sucks hard and Dick groans low, hips pressing firm against his thigh and gives little grinds as his orgasm washes over him. He relaxes in Slade’s arms unbothered by the slowly cooling cum in his briefs. Dick gives one last sigh in relief before going completely limp.

Oh, what a treat indeed.

————

Dick shifts uncomfortably. Why are his pants wet? He yawns and squints, only to be met with the sight of Slade’s bare chest. His eyes widen and he tries to pull away, but the mercenary’s arm is wound tightly around his abdomen. 

He quickly realizes why his pants are damp, the sticky feeling against his skin an embarrassingly familiar one and he resumes his struggles in earnest. He came in his pants. He came in his pants while he was sleeping in the same bed as Slade. His face is hot and his wiggling draws a groan from Slade.

“What is it?” He rumbles and Dick can feel every vibration from his hands planted on his chest.

“I’m sorry, I need to go to the bathroom. Now. I really have to go now.” He stutters, still trying to escape Slade’s hold on him.

Slade withdraws with a mumbled, “Alright,” and Dick flings himself off the bed. In his haste he kicks the bed frame, and barely holds back the curse on his tongue. He groans instead, stumbling into the master bathroom and quickly shutting the door.

Oh shit. He’d literally creamed his pants while in the same bed as Slade! He rubs his face with his hands and groans. Regardless of it being the best sleep in his life, he cannot go back in there. Did Slade notice? Dick was practically glued to him when he woke up, how could he not have noticed?

He strips off his pants, running his underwear under water in the sink before bundling it up and throwing the soiled cloth in a laundry basket. Well, he guesses he’s going commando for the rest of the night. 

Because it is still night he notices when he glances out the window. Darkness cloaks the trees and he hears crickets muffled through the wall. He sighs. Time to go back to his room. Back to his nightmares.

He pads out of the bathroom, head hanging as he goes to exit the bedroom quietly.

“Where are you going?” Slade says.

Dick wrings his hands together, unable to look Slade’s way even under the cover of darkness. “Well, I was going to go back to my room... I don’t want to bother you anymore.” He mumbles, turning away again.

“You aren’t a bother baby boy, and you said you couldn’t sleep over there. Come back over here.” He says softly and pats the mattress.

Dick hesitates. He knows he shouldn’t. He can feel his harmless crush growing into something bigger with every touch and soft word from the older man. But he’s so alone. And he’s so tired. And he’s so tired of being alone.

So he walks back to the bed, and doesn’t resist when he’s once again pulled close to Slade. Just breathes in the smell of him deeply and falls.

————

The third time Dick wakes up, he surprisingly isn’t anywhere near Slade. He isn’t even in bed. Dick stretches out with a sigh, basking in the warm rays of morning light that flutter over his face.

What a wonderful nights rest. Dreamless, purely rem sleep. Dick grins to himself and burrows into the pillow next to him. It smells like Slade. Still fuzzy from sleep, he allows himself a deep breath of the scent and it floods his nose and his mind like a drug. His eyes flutter closed.

After a few minutes laying there, he finally gets up and goes downstairs to find Slade. With every step he’s reminded of the events of the previous night and by the time he sees Slade in the living room all fuzzy contentment is flushed from his mind. He can’t not be skittish in his presence. Not when Dick knows he came in the mans bed.

Slade looks up from the tablet resting on his crossed legs. “Good morning pet, how’d you sleep?” Dick can’t tell if there’s a teasing note to his voice or if he’s being paranoid.

“Good,” Dick says, “But don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” He nervously chuckles. “I can handle it from now on.” He attempts to give a convincing smile that feels like a grimace on his face.

Slade frowns, “I’m glad you slept well, but I want you to sleep soundly everyday. So if that means you have to sleep in my bed from now on that’s ok.” He looks at Dick seriously, “I want you to come to me when you need me.”

Dick yearns to jump in his arms right then and there but restrains himself, waving Slade off with that same grimace. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Really! Thanks though.” Slade raises an eyebrow at Dick’s unconvincing smile.

“Alright, but just know the offer still stands. If you ever need me, I’ll be there.” 

Dick just nods and looks away.

He doesn’t admit that he needs Slade. Not that very night when he quietly crawls into Slade’s bed. And not every night after, when he peacefully drifts off in Slade’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m need sleepies thanks for reading and kudos and comments and bookmarks and subs, y’all are wonderful ❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha
> 
> I love reading y’all’s comments, they fuel my motivation to keep writing this lol.

Dick can’t stop glancing up at the man seated across from him. His spoon is lifted to his mouth and he lazily licks the yogurt off of it. He wants a different kind of yogurt in his mouth though.

Slade is just clothed in gray joggers. Dick remembers the whiplash he got when he walked past the bathroom this morning, eyes bulging at the sight of Slade’s bare chest while he was simply brushing his teeth. He’s resting his chin on his fist, scrolling through something on his phone. Dick takes advantage of the distraction and ogles the older man.

There’s just something about Slade like this, almost domestic. Almost makes Dick forget that he’s being held against his will. But damn, it doesn’t hurt to imagine all the things he’d like to do to his captor. Right?

The spoon now lays on his tongue, mouth open and he lifts his gaze at the sound of Slade clearing his throat. He gives him a knowing look and Dick wants to stab himself with the spoon. Death by spoon sounds good right about now. He coughs and shovels the rest of his food in his mouth, suddenly very interested in the bowl in front of him. 

It’s been a good morning, after breakfast he helps clean up and then goes back to the dining room with his books. He’s glad Slade suggested he learn some things, it was nice to work his brain and solve problems. Forensics turned out to be a little harder than he thought, his background definitely coming in handy for certain topics. And learning and memorizing signs was fun! He tries to sign anything he comes across throughout the day and it’s become a fun little scavenger hunt.

Because Dick has been sleeping in Slade’s bed regularly, he finally has his energy back. He bounces over to the kitchen, time to help Slade make lunch! He’s passing the living room when something on the tv catches his eye.

Bruce.

There’s a hoard of journalists following him, the barrier of security guards separating him from them. His face is stony and it sends a shiver down his spine. Dick doesn’t have a chance to read the news title before the screen turns black. He sees his reflection in the screen, Slade behind him with the remote in hand.

He whips around, “Hey! I was watching that.” He scowls and makes a grab at the remote. Slade sidesteps him.

“Well, I don’t want you watching that.” There’s a threat underlying his words and it agitates Dick. He’s here, why should it matter if he knows what’s going on in his old life.

His old life.

The thought startles him from his angry descent. When did he give up on escaping? When did he become so acceptant of this situation? When did he stop fighting? Jason would have never stopped fighting. No real hero would cuddle into a killer’s body every night. His face is flushed at the realization of his weakness. His failure.

He has a whole life outside of these walls. Dick has friends he has known for years, who he would die for and he knows they feel the same. They are probably looking for him right now, and what is Dick doing to help them? Nothing.

Dick glares at Deathstroke, making another grab for the remote. “I want to watch it.” He growls out. 

“Now, now. Is that how I’ve taught you to address me? Try again, boy.” Slade doesn’t let Dick get an inch closer to him. Always completely out of reach of the remote. He finally stops and rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” Dick spits out, crossing his arms, “Can you please give me the remote?” He says it sarcastically and holds his hand out expectantly.

Slade’s eye narrows. “No.” He shoves the remote into his pocket and crosses his strong arms across his chest. Dick doesn’t let it distract him. “I will not reward your disrespectful attitude. Until you learn how manners work, no tv.” 

Dicl scoffs, “Whatever.” He makes a move to leave and Slade clears his throat pointedly. “Can I go to my room?” He doesn’t think he could roll his eyes harder if he tried.

“Careful boy,” Slade growls, “Remember what happens when you disappoint me.” 

Flashbacks to Dick sitting in the corner and Slade spitting in his mouth fill his mind. How could he forget? It’s been weeks since his last punishment. He’d become complacent. A pet. Dick grits his teeth, still waiting for Slade’s permission.

“You can go.”

Dick stomps up the stairs to his room, even going so far as to slam his door closed. 

When had he accepted this? Just shrugged and let this killer keep him here, obeying every command thrown his way. Just because there aren’t bars all around him he fooled himself into thinking he wasn’t a prisoner. How pathetic.

And who’s to say Bruce wouldn’t forgive him? The man was like a father to him, surely he could find it in himself to take Dick back. Grief does terrible things to people, that isn’t how he truly feels. He must miss Dick terribly. 

Dick nods to himself. Ok. He needs to get back to Gotham. 

But first he needs a plan.

————

Dick knows he’s been bratty all day. Knows his plan would have a better chance of success if he gives off the appearance of submission. But he’s so angry. Angry with Slade, angry with himself. And he can’t stop his snippy remarks that continue to darken the irritated scowl on Slade’s face. 

They’ve already had dinner, Dick didn’t offer to help this time and they ate in tense silence. They were still sitting at the table, plates cleared by Slade. This was different, Dick hasn’t had to blatantly ask to leave the table in weeks. Slade usually dismisses him when they’re both done. Instead, Slade took his time cleaning the dishes and ignored the glare Dick had burned into his back before coming back to the table and retaking his seat across from him. 

The air is thick with suspense, both men locking eyes in silence. Fuck Slade, if he’s not going to say he can leave, then he’ll stay there all night. It’s not like he has anywhere to be. Still, Dick is the first to break they’re staring contest, humphing and crossing his arms.

“Why do you feel the need to be so uncooperative? It’s almost as if you want to be punished.” Slade shakes his head and stands. “I’ve got some business to tend to, and apparently you are fine where you are, so until I hear otherwise you will stay right there. I’ll be in my office, shout if you need anything.” Without waiting for Dick’s response, he leaves.

Fine. He’s had stakeouts that have lasted over twenty four hours, he can sit in a chair till Slade gets off his high horse and comes to his senses. His stubbornness knows no bounds. 

Dick rests his head on the table for over an hour before he gets bored. He looks around the room for anything to entertain himself with. His eyes sweep across the kitchen counter when his eyes settle on something. Slade’s phone. Dick grins to himself. This is it. This is his chance to reach out and call his friends for help! He’s not sure when another opportunity will present itself and his chair screeches in his haste to get the phone. 

After he snatches it up and unlocks it he’s met with a passcode prompt and his stomach sinks. He racks his brain for any clue as to what it could be. 0000? He hopelessly punches in the numbers. Nope, as if. Dick frantically tries several more combinations before he’s locked out and he sags. Why didn’t he think this over for just a second? 

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, he slams the phone back on the counter, hands shaking as he tries to position it where he found it. Slade can’t know, he-he can’t find out. He hears footsteps and rushes back to his seat, sitting as quietly as he can. He barely has time to plaster a bored look on his face and lean against his palm when Slade rounds the corner. That was a close one.

Dick swallows and averts his eyes from the mercenary, feigning innocence and annoyance. He tries to calm his breathing, blank face completely at odds with the panicked thoughts swirling around his head. He made it. Slade doesn’t know. Dick let’s out a breath in relief.

Slade picks up his phone and Dick’s heart stops.

He doesn’t know. Slade can’t know. Dick placed it right back where it was, he knows he did. Curiosity wins out and he darts a quick glance to the man. Their eyes lock.

Slade is staring at him already, eye cold in fury and he slowly turns the phone to face Dick, pointing to it. He’s locked out, one minute remaining before he’s allowed another password attempt. Dick’s eyes widen and he looks frantically between the phone and the mercenary’s face. He feels like prey, staring at a hungry predator.

“Slade I can explain—”

“There is nothing to explain.” Slade says calmly, but that doesn’t alleviate any of Dick’s fear considering the deadly look in his eye. “You disobeyed my orders. Not just one,” he raises a finger, “But several.”

“I told you not to get up from that chair. You have been disrespectful all day. You touched my belongings, without permission.” He lists off Dick’s transgressions and he goes cold in fear. “And, you tried to escape.” He snaps the last word.

“No,” Dick lies, “I just- I just... I wasn’t trying to escape.” He tries to look believable, but it falls flat. He knows it does so he averts his eyes.

“Lying. Another thing we can add to the list.” He walks over to Dick with purpose and as much as he wants to get up and run Dick doesn’t dare move from his seat. Slade yanks him up by his arm.

“Let’s go.” 

Dick is basically dragged into Slade’s bedroom and he can’t do anything but stumble forward. When he’s pushed in and Slade locks the door he steps backwards slowly, trying to put distance between them. 

Slade prowls forward, yanking Dick towards him and he yelps. He moves them towards the bed and Dick can’t quell the fear in his throat. Slade sits down and wrestles Dick over his lap. 

“Hey- what are you doing?!” His voice trembles and he bucks, trying feebly to escape. But Slade pins him effortlessly and draws his hands behind his back. He hears a click and his wrists are now captured by the same handcuffs he wore when he was brought here. 

“If you are going to behave like a brat then you’re going to be treated like a brat.” One forearm pins Dick to his thighs and his free hand tugs on his bottoms. 

“No!” Dick’s eyes widen at the insinuation. Is he really going to—

Not one second after his pants and underwear are bunched around his thighs and his ass is bared, Dick feels a sharp sting on his left cheek, the smack of Slade’s hand echoing in his ears. His mouth is open and he doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about Slade seeing him partly naked when two more strikes land in quick succession. 

“Since you are so curious, let me explain to you why I didn’t want you watching the news this morning.” He presses a finger hard into the abused flesh and Dick yelps. It stings. “Why I didn’t want you to ask about that man. Batman has notified the league of your betrayal.” He lifts his hand and slams it down with enough force to jerk Dick forward.

“W-what?” His voice comes out small, laced in confusion.

“The Bat claims that you’re alliances have changed, that you have been a mole for months. How did you think he was going to justify your disappearance? He told them that you are in league with me, that you willingly left.” He chuckles as if there’s any place to find amusement in his words and lands another two punishing blows on Dick’s tender ass. “He’s even convinced them that you had a hand in your brothers death, that you knew what would happen and let it.” 

The words leave Dick distraught. A wounded sound comes out of his throat and he hangs his head, breath labored. “No- he wouldn’t do that. I didn’t do that!” He screams the last sentence and tears flow freely from his eyes. “He’s lying! I didn’t- I didn’t do it! You have to believe me, I—” His own sob cuts him off and he shakes his head. 

He imagines their faces, his friends. Hearing the lies and how angry they’d be at him. How hurt. They’d hate him. Dick pleads as if they’re right in front of him. “Please believe me, I loved him.” His voice cracks and the tears fog his vision.

Slade let’s him sob for a moment and runs his hand over his cheeks, almost calming. “Can you see why I didn’t want you to go looking for him? Do you see what happens when you don’t listen to me? I only want what’s best for you, I know what you need.” He highlights his point with a sharp strike and Dick whimpers, overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry Slade. I’m so sorry.” His words are choked out between sobs and he’s never meant those words more than now. He wishes he never disobeyed Slade. Wishes he didn’t know how alone he truly is, there’s nobody who cares about him anymore. The fact settles in Dick’s heart like an anchor, dragging him down in despair.

“I know you are pet. Now, will you trust me to give you what you need?” He’s no longer pinning Dick down, instead Slade’s lightly holding his nape and he lays slack over Slade’s thighs. Dick nods softly.

“Please, I’m so sorry.”

“You disappointed me, I think that deserves thirty spankings.” Dick’s lip quivers. Not at the impending punishment, but at knowing he disappointed Slade. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry.” Dick’s voice is still watery and he braces himself. He deserves this.

Dick quickly realizes that Slade wasn’t using his full strength for the previous blows. Each strike creating a resounding crack in his ears and he jolts forward. He can’t hold back the noises that burst from his mouth, yelps and whimpers and sobs. Slade varies his pace, lightning fast blows mixed with long pauses that just serve to make Dick squirm in anticipation. It’s so painful, his rear stings and he knows it’s red from the abuse.

The last one lands low and hard, hitting the sensitive tissue between his thighs and he cries out. 

Slade lightly touches his fingers to his cheeks. When he withdraws there’s light imprints where his fingers were that fade back to cherry red. Beautiful.

Slade runs his hands under Dick’s shirt and calmingly strokes his back. The soft touch makes Dick tremble, eyes still closed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Slade murmurs softly. “You took your punishment so well. Such a sweet boy. My baby boy.” Dick’s eyes water from the praise and his head goes fuzzy. He opens his mouth to say something, anything to display his gratitude but nothing comes out except a high pitched whine.

“I know kitten,” he softly lifts him off his lap and places him on the bed. Dick mourns the loss of contact, whimpering and making grabby hands at Slade. “I’ll be right back, I’m just getting something to help you feel better.” He walks into the bathroom and returns with some lotion. Slade squirts some cream on his hands and rubs them together to warm it. The light touch of his lotion slick hands on Dick’s ass sends pleasure down his spine.

Slade massages the tender muscles, soothing the abused skin. Dick’s eyes flutter and he gasps. He presses his hips back into the older man’s large hands, only to thrust down into the bed. That feels good, he thinks with a sleepy smile. So he does it again.

“Oh,” Slade chuckles in amusement, “Aren’t you precious. Go ahead baby boy, fuck the bed. Grind your little cock into my sheets like a whore.” He pulls his cheeks apart and the humiliating words and treatment just push Dick deeper into his hazy mind. He groans and humps the bed, urged on by Slade’s filthy words. 

The sheets are coarse on Dick’s sensitive length and he whines in frustration. It’s not enough, even with the bursts of pleasure that come from Slade’s hands.

“Please.” He mewls, tears of desperation on his lashes. 

Slade takes pity on him. “Do you need Daddy’s help baby boy? Do you need my help to get off? Poor baby, you don’t even know how to cum.” He grips Dick’s tender cheeks harshly and he cries louder. “Ask me properly kitten, beg me to let you cum.”

Dick is so far gone. So consumed by Slade’s presence and the overwhelming need for release. Any hesitation he may have had gone with any hope he had of escaping. Any want of escaping.

Completely gone.

“Daddy,” he whines, “Please help me cum.”

Slade pulls his cheeks apart and licks a wet stripe across the pink furl and Dick cums with a shout. His hips twitch into the bed and his head falls, he turns his head and his cheek is squished against the mattress. Pleasure floods his body, eyes fluttering and forehead damp with sweat. 

“What a good boy,” Slade purrs, laying down next to him and pulling him close, chest to chest. He runs his fingers through Dick’s hair and he presses his nose into the crook of his neck. “You make me so happy.”

Dick smiles.

He’s a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to happen in the upcoming chapters? Or what do you think is gonna happen? I’ve got a rough outline but is there something you guys want more of? Or less of lol.  
> Remember, this is my first fic and definitely my first time writing smut. I’m a reader at heart and this is so different to me :0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so don’t get mad at me lol. I know I said no more/less angst buuuut I can’t help myself.
> 
> Enjoy.

Slade was still pressed close to Dick when he started fidgeting, the fogginess in his mind finally drifting away. His ass ached, all awareness he was getting immediately zoning in on the fiery sting on both cheeks. Pouting, he looked up at Slade. He spanked him!

Then he remembers everything.

Bruce’s lies to everyone. How no one batted an eye, believing him immediately. How little faith they had in Dick.

How he had disappointed Slade, but he forgave him. Dick’s eyes flutter. Slade forgave him. 

Everything after that is a little fuzzy; Dick accepting his punishment and Slade putting some kind of lotion on his sore behind. And— his eyes widen. 

Slade saw him. Slade saw him desperately humping his bed. He felt him pushing back into the hands that were simply trying to soothe him. Dick had basically forced Slade to help him get off. He probably pitied him after seeing his mental breakdown, maybe a little guilty about being the one to deliver the news. And so he helped him. Took care of Dick like he always does. 

Because Slade couldn’t want him. At least not like that; not like how Dick wants him. Why would he? Dick’s just a kid, that’s even what Slade himself calls him when he’s been bad. He wouldn’t want some inexperienced kid when he could have whoever he wants. Dick doesn’t even know if Slade likes guys.

He probably didn’t even find it a little bit arousing when Dick got off in front of him. Of course he didn’t, he was just taking care of him. It’s not like he asked for anything in return. He didn’t show any sign of being affected by Dick’s display. He’s never shown any interest in him. All evidence points straight to the fact that Slade isn’t interested in him.

And it hurts.

But... it will be ok. He can be good for Slade. Dick can control himself and his selfish desires. He will be exactly what Slade wants him to be. Good. That’s all Dick needs to do. That’s all Dick wants. 

Although Dick’s thoughts brought him down a bit, they also settled him in his resolve. He’s blushing from the memory and aching proof of what just happened less than an hour ago. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to think of what to say. 

“What do you want, Kitten?” Slade purrs with a mischievous glean in his eyes.

‘You.’ Dick thinks, wanting nothing more than to say that one simple word. Yearning to convey his desire for the older man looking down on him. But, he can’t. Not if he wants to keep the last person in his life who doesn’t think he’s a liar or a traitor. Who still hasn’t realized how worthless Dick is. He’ll do anything to stay by Slade’s side.

Dick swallows and looks away, “Um... can I go change? I don’t want to go to sleep in these clothes. Please?” As much as he wants to beg forgiveness for getting off in front of him, he doesn’t want to bring attention to it. He hopes Slade is kind enough to just forget it ever happened.

Since he’s looking down, Dick doesn’t see the confused look Slade makes. “Ok... if that’s what you want. Do you want anything else before you go to bed?” He presses, rubbing his hand down Dick’s thigh.

Dick shakes his head, still not looking in Slade’s direction as he slides off the bed. “It’s fine, ‘m ok.” His arms are wrapped around himself as he leaves the room.

Once he’s changed, he takes a deep breath before going back to Slade’s bedroom. He can do this, nothing has changed. Dick pushes the door open and flushes when he sees Slade making the bed. The soiled sheets are thrown in the corner of the room and he slips the clean bedding on. Dick watched Slade climb back in and motion him forward. Why hasn’t he said anything about what happened? He hasn’t teased him or reprimanded him, nothing. So Dick doesn’t say anything either, just stays to his side and closes his eyes.

“How are you feeling, pet?” Slade murmurs, rubbing a large hand up his back. Dick holds back a shiver and clears his throat, not letting the touch affect his voice.

“I’m fine. Thanks for telling me. It’s better this way... you were right.” 

Slade hums in understanding, “What way?”

Dick hesitates, “With you. It’s better with you. I’m... happier when I’m with you. You were right.” His heart beats faster. Was that too much? He didn’t say anything inherently romantic, did he? Did he make Slade uncomfortable?

The hand rubbing his back shifts to his waist and softly pulls him back into Slade’s chest. Dick gasps, still tender from his punishment and sensitive to every touch Slade grants him. He’s grateful to be close to him, but it causes a fluttering in his heart, not at all helping to dissipate his crush.

“I’m so proud of you,” Slade whispers in his ear, “You know I just want what’s best for you. So you will be good for me from now on, yeah?” 

Dick nods fervently, “I’ll be good, I promise. Thank you.” He thinks he could live off of Slade’s acceptance and praise. And with that thought, he lets himself drift off to anther night of dreamless sleep.

————

The next few days are unremarkable, with Dick going through his routine with little mishap. The addition of the aerial silks and other new equipment use up the most of Dick’s time. He loves flipping and twisting in the air, the fabrics wrapping and holding true when he needs it. He loves flying.

After asking Slade, he takes a brisk shower and changes into some pajamas. He used to change into jeans but it’s not like he’s going anywhere, just dinner, maybe some tv or yoga, then sleep.

Dick smiles. Sleep. Sleep means being with Slade, being close to him and breathing in his scent. Being warm and content in his arms. It’s his favorite part of every day. He hops downstairs and joins Slade in the kitchen. He leans over the island and props his head in his hands, just smiling and watching Slade prepare dinner.

Slade looks over his shoulder and gives him a fond smile, “What are you doing, Kitten?”

Dick shrugs, “I like watching you cook. It’s always really good and I like seeing how you make it.” He puts a hand to his chest, “Now me, I can barely boil water without causing a fire.”

Slade chuckles and starts plating the food. “That’s ok, you just need someone to teach you. Someone who knows what they’re doing and wants to guide you. You’re so good at taking directions.”

Oh how Dick wishes his dirty mind took those words the way they were intended. Instead, it imagines all sorts of ways Slade could teach him. So experienced, he must know so much. He’d know how to please Dick, and guide him to please Slade as well.

Dick takes a shuddering breath to calm himself before replying. “Yeah- um I pity whoever tries, I’m pretty much helpless.”

“You just need a good teacher.” Slade says. Dick blushes again before helping to set the table.

They’re halfway through dinner when Slade makes an abrupt noise and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “I forgot to mention that a... friend of mine will be coming over today.” Dick frowns. A friend? And it’s almost 8, why are they coming so late?

“Ok.” Dick says, what else is he supposed to say?

“So I expect you to be on your best behavior.” Slade gives him a serious look, “You will be in your room while they are here, and you will not come out.” 

Dick frowns deeper. He never goes in ‘his room,’ barely considers it his room. The only reason he goes in there is to grab a change of clothes, it’s more of a closet. Why can’t he wait in Slade’s room? 

“Ok.” 

————

They’re both sitting on the couch, Dick watching The Office while Slade does whatever Slade does on his phone, when there’s a knock on the door. Dick immediately glances to Slade.

“Go on, pet.” Slade motions towards the stairs as he makes his way to the door. Dick nods and obeys. He takes the steps two at a time, but when he’s in his room he can’t help but stay standing near the closed door. Who is here?

Dick presses his ear against the wood, straining to hear the words muffled downstairs. He hears the timber of Slade’s voice and a lighter, more delicate voice. Dick can’t tell if they are male or female yet. 

“-call you?”

“-can- whatever you-”

It’s hard to pick out anything but bits and pieces of their conversation. Dick grunts in annoyance and when he goes back to listen he hears something new. There’s footsteps and rustling... maybe going to the couch? Dick hears a hard thump and more whispers.

Then he hears the unmistakable sound of someone having their throat fucked. 

Dick gasps, holding his hands over his mouth and blushing. Even from upstairs he can hear the wet ‘schlick schlick’ of a cock being pistoned in and out of someones mouth. The sounds are deafening in Dick’s ears. Each gag and wet choke making Dick’s eyes widen even bigger. 

Slade is having sex downstairs. 

Slade is fucking someones throat, roughly thrusting into their mouth. He hears the whimpers and almost feels bad for them, he knows how thick and long Slade is. Almost, if he wasn’t trembling with want to be in their place.

He hears the person gasping for breath, apparently pulled off for a moment, before the filthy sounds resume. 

“Good boy.”

Slade’s growled out words almost send Dick to his knees. His own cock is immediately hard, and he can’t help the whine that leaves his throat. He can so easily imagine being in their place, being the one on his knees with Slade’s cock in his mouth. Slade would grip his hair and yank him down, not stopping when Dick gagged and sputtered, just keep going.

Dick doesn’t notice he’s crying till he notices he can’t see, eyes glazed over with tears. He lets out a shuddering breath and presses his palm to his crotch. He’s so hard, Slade’s moans fuel to his own arousal and he can’t stop his hand from palming himself through his pajamas. The sounds quicken, gurgles and wet slurps a cacophony in Dick’s ears. He couldn’t turn away if he tried. Only reaches his hand into his drawers and cums at the harsh tug of his hand and the sound of Slade’s orgasm. He makes deep punched out groans as Dick can only assume he cums down the person’s throat.

Dick looks down panting, staring at his cum covered hand. He’s so ashamed. He wipes his hand on his pants and leans his ear back against the door. There’s mumbling again and a giggle. Then footsteps. Are they leaving? 

But no, Dick hears them walk up the stairs, and walk right past where Dick stands. Dick can’t help but open the door a crack, too curious about what is happening and who Slade is now taking to bed.

Taking to their bed.

He first notices how small the man is compared to Slade, head reaching just below his shoulders and his body is lithe. He’s young, maybe in his twenties, if that. He has black hair and brown eyes, a pretty smile as he looks up at Slade, even though his lips are puffy and wet. 

He looks kind of like Dick.

He immediately shuts the door, not wanting to see anymore. His heart aches and his bottom lip trembles. He... Dick looks kind of like that, but Slade still doesn’t want him. Slade does like guys, even young ones, and has still found something in Dick that repulses him enough that he won’t even look his way. 

The sounds start again and Dick starts hyperventilating. He can’t- he can’t listen to this anymore. He can’t stand hearing Slade fuck someone he knows could be him. If he was better.

Dick jumps into the small bed, curling into the wall and presses his hand against his ears. He’s shaking and he can’t stop crying. He thought he could do this. Dick really thought he could push his emotions to the side and just be happy with being close to Slade. But he can’t. It’s torture knowing Slade doesn’t want him. It’s torture hearing him moan through the walls, knowing there’s someone else bringing him pleasure. Why doesn’t Slade want him?

Dick keeps his hands pressed firmly to his ears and rocks himself. When he starts to hear louder moans and pants he hums to himself. Closing his eyes and focusing on anything but his heart breaking in his chest. 

But the sounds don’t stop, not for four hours. And Dick can’t completely drown them out. Can only stare blankly at the wall with tears continuously leaking out of his eyes. And when they do stop, when Dick hears the footsteps pass his room and a car drive away, Dick keeps staring at the wall until the sun comes up.

————

The wall had tiny dips and grooves in it. From far away, Dick had always thought it was completely smooth. But after eight hours of studying it, he could see all the little crevices, brush strokes, and tiny drips of paint that didn’t get smoothed out.

Dick hadn’t moved an inch all night other than to pull his hands away from his ears when... they had stopped. He doesn’t want to get up, and sees no reason to. He would be perfectly fine lying here forever, studying the slate gray walls.

A light knock startles him, making him take one slow blink. “You can come out now, go to the bathroom if you need to and then come downstairs for breakfast.” Slade says. After his footsteps fade away, Dick finally turns away from the wall and sits in the edge of his bed. Well, all good things come to an end.

He does go to the bathroom, wanting to stall seeing Slade and needing to clean up the mess that’s now dried on his pants and hand. He passes by the mirror and takes in who he sees inside.

The bruise Bruce gave him has finally faded, but he still looks pitiful. Dick’s eyes are bloodshot and underneath there are dark shadows. Dried tears pepper his face and his lips are chapped and red from biting back his sobs. 

Their moans still echo in Dick’s ears as he washes up and brushes his teeth. As he walks downstairs with a blank face and his shoulders curved forward. 

When he sees the back of Slade’s head he can’t hold back the sob that breaks through his throat. He puts his hand over his mouth and turns away to hide his face. Stop. Just stop crying, don’t make Slade worry. 

But he can’t. Can’t stop even when he feels Slade stand beside him and put a hand on his back. Dick jerks away with a whimper but Slade just pulls him in firmly, tucking him in his arms and petting his hair making soothing sounds. It just makes Dick cry harder, and he tries to wiggle away.

“Shhh...tell me what’s wrong, Kitten.” Slade says in his ear. The concern Dick hears breaks him and he takes a shuddering breath, preparing himself for what he’s about to say.

“I- I like you.” Dick chokes out.

“I like you too.” Slade says.

“No,” Dick shakes his head hard, “I... like like you.” He pauses and Slade’s silence has him rushing to finish. “And I know you don’t want me like that... but I have to know what’s wrong with me. Please, tell me why I’m not good enough, what do I have to change.” Dick is breathing hard, eyes wide.

“Am I not pretty enough?” He whispers.

“Is it because you hate that I was a hero?” Dick looks up finally to Slade’s impassive face and implores, “Because I’m not anymore, I don’t want to be a hero. I just want to be yours.” Tears of desperation return and he chokes on the last word.

Slade’s silence makes him desperate, clinging to his shirt in case he tries to pull away. Please don’t leave. He tries one last time.

“Please-Please kiss me. Just o-one time...if you want to.” Dick blinks through his tears and looks straight into Slade’s eye. “Please, just one kiss.”

“Please, Daddy?”

Slade’s blank face finally shifts. His eye softens and he smiles warmly, bringing the hand that was petting Dick’s head to his chin and tilting his face up. 

“All you had to do was ask, baby boy.” Slade murmurs before leaning down and pressing his lips against Dick’s. Dick melts in his arms, eyes fluttering shut and kisses him back.

Slade’s lips are soft and warm, so much better than Dick ever imagined and he whimpers into his mouth. They kiss soft and slow, mouths brushing together with little pauses of just breathing each other in with their foreheads pressed together. Even with Dick’s head tilted up Slade has to stoop low, his hands gripping Dick’s waist tight.

The next time Dick takes a shaky breath Slade licks into his mouth. Dick gasps and opens his mouth more, encouraging Slade to deepen the kiss and he eagerly does so. Their tongues slide together and Dick accidentally clicks their teeth together, mumbling a sorry into Slade’s mouth. Slade just bites his bottom lip teasingly and continues exploring Dick’s mouth.

Dick doesn’t want the kiss to end, but it does. Slade pulls back and Dick leans forward with his eyes still closed, chasing his mouth. Slade chuckles softly and looks into his eyes. Dick’s mouth is parted and eyes wide as he looks at Slade in anticipation.

“Of course I want you baby boy,” Slade says earnestly, tilting his head with a fond smile, “but you didn’t say anything the other day, you left after I spanked you and you came all over my sheets.” He smirks when Dick flushes in embarrassment. 

“You’re perfect. Why wouldn’t I want you to be mine?” Dick shudders from the praise and relief. He can’t even remember what he was worried about. Slade’s right, he was being silly by not telling him. Dick smiles wide at Slade.

“Thank you, Daddy.” He says shyly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you... can I please have another kiss?” He blushes and averts his eyes.

Slade pulls his chin up again, “Ask me properly, baby boy. Ask Daddy nicely to give you a kiss.”

Dick swallows and puts his hands on Slade’s shoulders.

“Can I please have a kiss, Daddy?” Dick’s blue eyes shine in happiness.

“Of course, baby boy.” Slade says, dipping his head back down and devouring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so TikTok convinced me to listen to those erotic audio things and I like made a Reddit account and everything. And so there I was finding wonderful audios and I 100% recommend checking it out, BUT THEN!
> 
> I found this awesome account and this one caught my attention because it was different from the rest. When I read the tag gazongas I physically couldn’t not listen to it. Please, I implore you to listen to this. Warning: 18+ and cringe. 
> 
> https://soundgasm.net/u/This_Guy_Eli/You-Really-Ding-My-Dong
> 
> This audio inspired this chapter simply from my desire to write the complete opposite of what I just experienced. I just want you to suffer with me :) but like good fun suffer. I was dyyyying laughing.
> 
> Also this was the first time I’ve had to delete a lot of what I was writing. Usually I just dump everything out of my mind and post but I wanted this to be perfect so I changed my mind on a few things.
> 
> I hope you liked this one, it was really fun to write :))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some filth.

This must be what it feels like to get high, Dick muses, eyes closed and mouth open, allowing Slade to dominate the kiss. Dick is breathing heavily, not knowing how to control his breathing when making out so furiously. 

They’ve moved over to the couch and Slade took the opportunity to guide Dick onto his lap. The angle is better and Dick is eagerly sliding his hands up and down Slade’s chest and arms, exploring. Slade sucks on his tongue and Dick moans.

Dick resists the urge to pinch himself, he can’t believe this is really happening! Slade is kissing him. Slade said he wants him. He smiles into the kiss and leans closer to Slade, wanting to be as close to his Daddy as possible. Slade starts to slow down, mouth moving languidly and running his hands through Dick’s hair. He sucks Dick’s bottom lip before pulling back with a wet pop, Slade’s grip in his hair the only thing keeping Dick from chasing his mouth. He looks up and pouts his swollen lips.

Slade chuckles, “As much as I’d love to stay here all day, I was making breakfast when I got this delightful present.” He squeezes Dick’s ass possessively. “Why don’t you help me finish making pancakes?” 

Dick pout vanishes at the prospect of those delicious, fluffy, maple syrup circles and he wiggles excitedly in his lap. “Pancakes.” He nods hard. “But first... can I have one more kiss please, Daddy?”

Slade smiles, “One more.” And presses his lips to the corner of Dick’s mouth. “Alright, up up!” 

“That’s cheating.” Dick grumbles, but still gets off his lap and goes to the kitchen. Slade follows him and stands near the stovetop.

“You’ve gotta be more specific next time, kitten.” He smirks, adding some butter to the pan. Dick watches it sizzle and it smells rich and toffee like. Slade pours some batter in from a ladle and swirls the pan around, creating a perfect circle.

“Wow, you’re really good at that!” Dick says, he shuffles closer and exclaims in delight when Slade wiggles the pan and flicks his wrist, flipping the pancake in the air. 

“Why don’t you give it a try baby.” Slade suggests, moving over to allow Dick to take his place. 

Dick nods eagerly and scoops up some batter. His brows are furrowed in concentration as he tries to pour it in carefully. Slade kisses his neck right as he starts, making his arm jerk and the circle he was so carefully crafting changes shape. 

“Hey!” Dick frowns, “You made me mess up.” He still tilts his head further to give Slade more access to his neck. He could never truly be upset with his Daddy giving him attention. He examines the pancake before an idea pops in his mind. He adds a little bit more to the corners before stepping back into Slade’s arms.

“There, it’s for you.” Dick watches with flushed cheeks as Slade’s eyebrows raise and he nibbles his earlobe. Dick had made the pancake into a heart shape. He giggles as Slade rains affectionate kisses on the side of his face.

“That’s lovely, baby boy. Thank you.” He murmurs in his ear. “Do you want to try to flip it or should I?” 

“You do it, Daddy. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Slade keeps one arm wrapped around his waist as he expertly flips the pancake. He finishes off making the rest, Dick content to just lean against his side and watch Slade work.

Slade plates two big stacks of pancakes, his having the heart shaped one on top. He lets Dick decorate them with syrup, chopped up strawberries, and whipped cream. Dick skips over to the table and takes a seat, hands in his lap as he watches his Daddy take a bite.

“Go ahead, kitten.” 

Dick takes a bite and moans as the flavors hit his tongue. He stabs a little strawberry and dips it in whipped cream. “Thank you for breakfast, Daddy. It’s so good.” 

“Your welcome, baby. I like taking care of you and keeping you happy.” Slade smiles warmly and takes a sip of his tea.

“You know what would really make me happy?” Dick says, blushing shyly. “If I could have some more kisses after pancakes.” He looks up at Slade from under his lashes, turning a deeper shade of red at the heated look Slade gives him.

“Well if it makes my baby happy, how could I resist?” He purrs. “Maybe my little boy would like to try something new, hm? Would you like to make Daddy feel good?”

Dick’s mind short circuits at Slade’s insinuation. Oh. Dick has never done more than make out and grope over clothes, never had anything but his own hand touch him down there. Well, he’d never deny Slade anything and it’s not like Dick doesn’t want him too. It’s just... a little fast? Maybe? And he- what if he’s not good at it? 

But he wants to be good for Slade, wants to make him happy. And, Slade is a grown man, if Dick doesn’t do this for him he’ll find relief with someone else. 

Dick does not want that to happen. He won’t let someone take Slade from him.

“Yes.” Dick breathes out fast, “Please, I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.” 

Slade smirks, “Good boy.”

Dick scarfs down the rest of his food, barely tasting it as his heart beats in his chest. What is Slade going to ask him to do? Is he going to- does he want to fuck him? 

He’s brought out of his reverie by the sound of Slade getting up from his chair. He rounds the table and stands next to Dick, petting his head and Dick closes his eyes. He calms down and presses into Slade’s hand.

“There we go baby, just relax.” Slade says. “Let’s go to the couch, yeah?” 

Dick hums and follows Slade closely to the living room. Slade sprawls on the couch with his legs spread and pats the space beside him. Dick sits down with his hands balled in his lap, unsure of what to do next, it’s not like he’s done this before. Slade chuckles and pulls him in closer. He kisses his forehead, his cheek, softly on the tip of Dick’s nose, and finally kisses him on the lips. Dick hums in his mouth, flicking his tongue against Slade’s bottom lip, wanting more than the chaste kiss he was offering but Slade pulls back.

“You ever touch someone’s cock baby boy?” He rumbles against Dick’s ear. 

Dick jerks at the dirty words and shakes his head shyly, looking down. 

“Aww what an innocent baby. I’m so glad I’m the first one to touch you like this. The only one to touch you like this. Gonna make you feel so good, kitten. And you’re going to be so good for me.” He licks back into Dick’s mouth. “Take my cock out, baby boy.”

Dick fumbles to open Slade’s pants, he sees the bulge locked away and as much as he’s imagined being in this exact position he can’t help the nervousness he feels. The sound of the zipper being lowered feels much louder in his mind and he pulls the jeans down Slade’s thighs when he lifts his hips. Dick’s mind goes a little fuzzy when he sees the imprint of his huge length, a wet spot already left on his underwear. 

With shaky hands he pulls the band down and Slade’s dick slaps against his stomach. Whoa. Dick breathes out and stares in astonishment. He thought Slade was big soft, but hard? He was a monster. How did that thing even fit in his pants? 

Slade was uncut, almost ten inches by the looks of it. And so, so deliciously thick. Dick blushed. He was so much bigger than him, would he laugh at his own length? Dick had always thought he was about average, maybe a little less than, but compared to Slade? He felt tiny. 

“Why don’t you tell Daddy what you want.” Slade says and grips his cock, giving himself long slow strokes that mesmerized Dick.

“Can I um, can I please touch you, Daddy?” He whispers, eyes locked on the daunting length in front of him.

Slade tilts his head up so their gazes meet. “Hm, you don’t sound like you want to. C’mon baby, use your big boy words and say it like you mean it. Or else I’ll put it away.”

Dick tries again, he really does want to do this for him. He flutters his lashes. “Please Daddy, please let me touch your big cock.” When the words come out of his mouth he blushes furiously, gasping and slapping his hand over his mouth. He can’t believe he just said that!

Slade leans back and puts his hands behind his head. “Go on, kitten. Make Daddy feel good.”

It surprises Dick when his hand closes around Slade’s length, his fingertips don’t touch, about an inch of space separating them. He gives an experimental tug up, fascinated by the way the head disappears behind the foreskin. Dick goes a little faster, trying to get any sort of reaction from the man in front of him. 

“You can squeeze a little harder, just do the same thing you do when you jerk your little cock.” Dick flushed at the directions and tightens his grip only for Slade to hiss and bat his hand away.

“Ok, maybe not that hard, kitten.” Slade chuckles. Dick turns his face away in embarrassment. Why can’t he do this? His eyes tear up at his failure and his lip wobbles.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” His voice breaks. “I don’t know what to do, I’m not a good boy.” The tears finally fall and he tries to scoot away but Slade wraps his arms around him.

“Shh. No baby, it’s ok.” He kisses away the tears on Dick’s cheeks. “You’re still learning, I don’t expect you to know right away what to do. You’re such a good boy for me. You looked so pretty with your little hands wrapped around my cock. You’re perfect.” 

Dick let’s out a shuddering breath but stops crying. Slade isn’t upset with him, he thinks he’s pretty. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Perfect. Good boy.

“Good boy?” He mumbles against Slade’s chest.

“Such a good boy.” Slade reassures. “In fact, I think you deserve a little treat. Lay back for me and let me stroke your pretty little cock.”

Dick gasps when he feels Slade’s hand grab him through his pants. He thrusts up involuntarily with a whine and leans back. Slade pulls down his joggers and underwear at the same time, not giving Dick any time to prepare himself mentally for Slade to see him naked. He squeaks and covers himself with his hands.

“What are you doing?” Slade asks, hands braced on either side of him.

“I- It’s embarrassing, Daddy.” He whimpers, nervously glancing between Slade’s cock and his own hidden length. “You’re so much bigger than me... mines too small.” He blushes at his confession.

“Oh, baby.” Slade growls, softly pulling Dick’s hands away despite the mortified look on his face. “Don’t be embarrassed, I love your little cock.” He grips him and gives firm strokes that send pleasure down Dick’s spine. “Wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. It’s so pretty and pink.” He nibbles on Dick’s ear and rubs his thumb around the head, making him gasp. The sensations effectively drive away his bashfulness from Slade’s words.

“Love how cute it is, how sensitive you are to any touch on this little cock.” Slade lightly presses his nail against Dick’s slit and he keens, head falling back and panting. He uses the precum to aide the slide of his hand and goes faster, twisting and pumping his hand expertly. There are slick wet sounds now, dirty and loud in the previous silence. Dick grasps a pillow with one hand and Slade’s hair with the other, holding him to where he’s still kissing and licking up his neck. He’s panting, hips giving little jerks that he tries to hold in when Slade pushes his hips back down. He just gets to lie there and take it.

“Daddy Daddy Daddy-” Dick can’t stop pleading, for what he doesn’t know, out of his mind with pleasure. Sweat slips down his brow, he’s never felt this good in his life. Having somebody else’s hand jerking him off feels so much different to his own hand.

“I know baby, you wanna cum? Daddy wants to see your cute little cock cum. C’mom, you can do it.” Slade bites his collarbone lightly and uses his other hand to roll his balls and that’s all it takes. Dick arches off the couch, crying out with how powerful his orgasm is. It spurts over Slade’s fist as he works him through it with softer strokes, lightly kissing his neck as he pants hard. It feels so good, Dick feels like his limbs are noodles and his head rolls back, his thighs spasm ever few seconds. 

Slade finally pulls his hand off when he goes soft and pulls him into a sitting position. Dick’s eyes blink open and he looks up at Slade with reverence. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” He mumbles out with a drunken smile, leaning forward to capture Slade’s lips. They kiss messily, all tongue and teeth before pulling back. 

“Can I try again, Daddy? I wanna make you feel good so bad.” Dick whispers, he’s kind of in a post orgasmic haze but he wants to make Slade happy.

“Of course, baby. But first,” Slade holds up his hand, cum dripping down his fingers. “you got me dirty, so you’ve gotta clean me up, yeah?” He smirks at the confused look on Dick’s face.

“Lick it off my fingers, kitten.”

Dick blushes but rushes forward, his inhibitions lessened by how fuzzy his mind feels and his need to make Slade proud. It’s not like he’s never tasted himself before out of curiosity. But he still feels dirty as he swipes little kitten licks on the back of Slade’s hands, feeling the veins on Slade’s strong hands, scooping up his own cum into his mouth. He curls his tongue around a finger and slurps the cum that drips down. Dick’s eyes close again and he takes three fingers into his mouth and laves around them, swallowing the spit and cum that pools in his mouth. 

Slade takes advantage and spreads the fingers in his mouth, making his lips spread obscenely. Dick gurgles when he presses his fingers deeper in his mouth and down on the back of his tongue. When he withdraws his fingers Dick hollows his mouth and sucks off as much moisture as he can before they leave his lips with a wet pop. He looks up through his lashes, mouth parted and spit slick.

“Such a perfect boy.” Slade looks down in awe. “Now, you wanted to try again?” He glances down suggestively towards his crotch.

Dick leans forward again, determination written on his face. He reaches out and strokes Slade, careful with how tight he grips him but not too light. There’s just so much space, he’s so big! It feels like he’s trying to paint a wall with a toothbrush. 

An idea flashes through Dick’s mind and he grins. This isn’t a one hand job, he needs to use both of his hands. So that’s what he does, jerking Slade’s cock with one hand and using the other to play with the tip. He uses his thumb and forefinger to pull the foreskin up over the glistening head and back down, swirling his finger around the head and pressing into the slit. He almost jumps with joy when he’s rewarded with a big drop of precum.

Slade’s breathing hasn’t quickened, but he lets out a soft moan that spurs Dick on further. He switches it up, now using both hands to stroke him fast. His tongue sticks out in concentration. 

“You’re so big, Daddy.” Dick breathes out. “you feel so good in my hands, so hot. Please cum, Daddy, I wanna taste you so bad.” He leans down, now only a couple inches away from Slade’s cock, opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. His hand trails lower and he grabs Slade’s balls, they’re big and he rolls them around in his palm, squeezing softly. 

After just a few more strokes Slade cums with a deep groan. He shoots off directly into Dick’s mouth, most landing on his tongue but some hits the back of his throat. He cums so much, quickly filling Dick’s mouth and making him swallow it down before it spills out of his mouth. It slides thickly down his throat, making him cough at the residue it leaves coating his throat. But he smiles wide up at Slade, he did it! 

Slade pulls Dick into his lap and kisses him deeply, apparently unconcerned by the taste of his own cum. Dick moans, wrapping his arms around his neck and lets Slade plunder his mouth. He could get used to this. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Slade murmurs and kisses his cheek. “I just knew you would be so good at this. You make me so proud.”

Dick preens, he’s a good boy. “Thank you, Daddy. Like bein y’ur good boy.” He slurs slightly and lets Slade keep kissing him wherever he wants, drunk off the praise.

Eventually they stop making out, Dick limp in Slade’s lap with his head resting on his chest. 

“Ok, baby,” Slade whispers, shifting a little, “it’s time to get up. You’ve gotta do some homework and Daddy needs to get some things done in his office.” He sits up straight, disturbing Dick from his comfy spot nestled into his chest. Dick frowns and tries to push him back.

“Snuggle.” He says and nuzzles back into Slade’s warm chest with a sigh.

“I know you want to, but I can’t right now. I’ve already missed an important call this morning and I have things I need to do.” Slade goes to stand but is knocked back again by Dick throwing himself forward.

“No.” Dick says and closes his eyes again. They snap open when he’s vaulted off of Slade’s lap and onto the couch. 

“What did you say, boy?” Slade says calmly, now standing and hovering menacingly over Dick’s sprawled form.

Dick blinks up at him and thinks with a frown of concentration. Then he remembers. “No?”

“You don’t get to say no to me, boy.” Slade growls. “When I say something is going to happen, it is going to happen. You don’t have the right to say no to me, your mine.”

Dick slowly registers Slade’s words and starts tearing up. He just wanted to snuggle, but now he’s made his Daddy mad. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to say no.” He holds back his tears, but just barely. 

“Well, you still have to be punished, even though you’re sorry. How else are you supposed to learn?” Slade thinks for a moment. “No kisses or orgasms till bedtime.”

Dick squawks, no kisses!? He can handle no orgasms, he’s spent from the one he just got, but no kisses? He thinks he might just die without them. “But-but Daddy-” 

“No buts.” Slade says firmly. “Now, go do your homework before I make it two days.”

Slade watches with his arms crossed as Dick drags his feet to the table, sadly plopping down into a chair. He slowly pulls his books and pencil bag across the table towards him and hangs his head. He gives one last pitiful look to Slade but he just smirks at him and shakes his head.

“No baby, just be a good boy and wait for bedtime.” Slade pats him on the head and goes to his office, leaving Dick by himself.

Dick sits there pouting for a few minutes before starting his homework. It’s hard to focus, the only thing he can think about is how he made Slade mad. But he works hard, wanting to be a good boy again. He keeps his goal in mind, his Daddy’s sweet kisses. He smiles to himself and reads his book.

After a couple hours, Slade comes downstairs and lets him go to the bathroom. He comes back to find Slade in the kitchen preparing lunch. Dick hesitantly walks over.

“H-how was work, Daddy?” 

Slade sighs, “Frustrating.” His mouth is set in a tight line. “But it’s ok, I know how to handle it. Wish I could get some kisses from my baby boy.” He says in exasperation.

Dick whimpers in pain, he really messed up. “Sorry, Daddy.” He says earnestly, “I’ll make you feel good when we go to bed... I really am sorry.”

Slade smiles and pulls him into a hug. “I know, kitten. It’s ok. We’ll get through this.”

Dick takes in the comforting warmth of Slade’s arms wrapped around him. He’ll be good.

They eat lunch and go through their routine. Exercising together and sparring. It almost feels like nothing has changed which makes Dick’s heart ache. It felt so good to belong to Slade, to feel free to kiss him and be close to him. He feels like he’s missing a limb. He needs his Daddy like he needs air to breathe. 

When they’re done in the gym, Dick waits to be dismissed to take a shower. Instead, Slade comes up to him and takes him to the master bathroom. Dick looks at Slade in confusion, he usually showers in the gym bathroom.

“I want to give you baths from now on.” Slade looks him in the eye seriously. “You’re mine, and I take care of what’s mine. I won’t leave your care to anyone else, even yourself.”

Dick blinks at Slade, blushing. He wants to- to give him baths? He remembers getting a bath from Slade in the hotel, but he was drugged, he really did need his help. But now? He could do it himself, he wasn’t a child. He opened his mouth to express just that before he stopped. He was already in trouble, had already made Slade upset. Did he really want to fight him on this?

No. He just needs to be good.

“Yes, Daddy.” And he begins to strip.

Slade smiles and helps him out of his clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket. Dick stands awkwardly while Slade fills the bathtub, again adding lovely smelling soaps and oils. He recognizes lavender and jasmine and breathes in deeply.

When the tub is full Slade gestures for him to get in and he does. It’s the perfect temperature, hot enough to create steam and soothe his muscles but not enough to be painful. Dick groans and lays his head back.

“You’re right Daddy, this is nice.” He sighs when Slade pets his hair and dips it into the water, lathering shampoo in his hair. 

“Daddy’s always right, kitten. The sooner you learn that the better.”

Dick smiles and lets Slade bathe him. He turns on the jets at some point, making Dick exclaim in excitement at the forgotten feature. How had he not asked to use this yet? Slade’s hands feel like a massage as he washes his body, calloused hands rubbing away the grime from the hard workout with soap. Dick basically purrs at the thoughtful care, soaking up the attention.

Slade looks at his phone, “I need to go get something downstairs, I’ll be right back.” He pushes himself off the floor and pets Dick’s wet hair then leaves.

The jets create bubbles that surround Dick. He scoops some in his hand and blows, watching the bubbles fly around the room. He’s trying to make a big bubble with his fingers when Slade walks back in. 

“Missed you, Daddy.” Dick mumbles, blowing a bubble through his fingers. Slade goes over and massages his shoulders.

“I missed you too, kitten.” Slade says. “Let’s get you out now, yeah? The sooner we have dinner the sooner you’ll be done with your punishment.” He pulls the drain and holds out a fluffy white towel for him. Dick eagerly gets out, he can’t wait to have his kisses back. Slade dries him off, playfully ruffling his hair with the towel and pulls a shirt over Dick’s head. It falls halfway past his thighs and he looks up to his Daddy in question.

“I like seeing you in my clothes, you look so small.” Slade says, grabbing his ass through the material of his shirt making Dick gasp. “I’ve got a surprise for you downstairs.”

Dick bounces on his toes and smiles. “Surprise? For me?”

“Yeah, baby, for you.” Slade pulls him by his hand out of the bathroom and Dick pauses.

“Um, Daddy?” He blushes. “You didn’t give me any underwear.” Slade smirks and keeps walking, bringing Dick with him.

“I know.”

Dick blushes further and tries to pull the hem down but it makes the collar slip off his shoulder so he stops. If his Daddy wants him to dress like this then that’s what he’ll do. And Slade is always right anyway. He does like the way he feels in Slade’s shirt, and it smells like him too.

Dick sniffs the air as they go down the stairs. When he recognizes the delicious smell he almost sprints past Slade to get to the kitchen. He patiently bounces up and down behind his Daddy and squeals when he sees the colorful boxes on the counter.

“Pizza!” Dick exclaims and jumps on Slade. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Slade laughs and hugs him tight. “Your welcome, baby. I didn’t want to waste time making dinner when I could be with you instead. Also, I thought we could watch a movie while we eat.”

Slade serves them both and they go sit on the couch. Well, Slade sits. Dick sprawls his legs across Slade’s lap and puts a throw blanket on his lap to protect his thighs from the heat of his plate. Slade’s hands rub circles on his calf as they eat and watch a superhero movie. Dick can’t help but see the irony in a mercenary watching a superhero movie. He probably thinks about how he would win, criticizing the villains portrayed. Maybe he takes notes when he sees something new. Dick snorts.

When the movie finishes, Slade manhandles Dick into his lap. He squeaks and pulls the hem of his shirt to cover himself. With his legs on either side of Slade, the shirt rises up to his waist, baring his entire lower half. 

Slade pulls his hands to his side and grinds his clothed crotch into the cleft of Dick’s ass. 

“I- is my punishment over?” Dick gasps when Slade firmly grips his cock.

Slade hums. “No, baby.” But despite his words he keeps working Dick’s cock. “It’s over when we go to bed, but I only said no kisses or orgasms for you, not for me.” He thrusts up hard and Dick whimpers.

“But, you’re touching me, Daddy?” 

“Yes. I can touch you as much as I want, baby doll. You just can’t cum.” Slade emphasizes his words with a swipe of his thumb over his dripping head and Dick whimpers. “I know you wanna be a good boy, just let Daddy touch you and don’t cum.”

Dick pants in his lap, bracing himself on Slade’s knees and arching his back. It feels so good already, how long is Slade going to torture him like this? He’s not holding back, his grip is tight and so perfect around his cock. But he can’t cum. Slade goes even faster and Dick panics.

“D-Daddy! Please slow down, I don’t want to cum. Please, please don’t make me cum.” Tears well in Dick’s eyes when he feels his balls tighten and he takes deep breaths, trying to back himself away from the edge.

When Slade let’s go Dick sobs in relief. He did it, he didn’t cum. But he’s aching and he wants to come so badly.

“You did so good, baby.” Slade rubs his back. “I knew you could do it. Let’s go to bed now.”

Dick clambers off Slade’s lap and wiggles excitedly despite his painfully hard length. “Thank you, Daddy.” He follows Slade to their room.

As soon as they walk through the door Dick tugs on Slade’s shirt, already on his tippy toes and purses his lips.

“Kisses please!” 

Slade grins and leans down, finally claiming Dick’s mouth. Dick hums happily and lets Slade lick into his mouth, locking his arms around his head. He feels Slade’s stubble brush against his face when he tilts his face. His Daddy gives the best kisses.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Dick breathes out when they part and gives another quick kiss. “But... can I make you feel good? Please? Wanna touch you.”

Slade smirks, “You are touching me, kitten.”

“Wanna touch your cock.” Dick says desperately. He needs to please Slade, even more than he wants to get off himself.

Slade sits in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard and takes out his hard cock. “Alright, baby. Let’s see what you can do.”

Dick lunges in the bed and lays down between Slade’s thighs, he wants to be as close to him as possible. He wraps both hands around Slade’s cock and starts a slow pace, twisting and pulling up and down. Dick breathes out heavily and grinds into the bed. Who knew he would love stroking someone’s cock so much? 

Slade groans above him and jerks his hips up. “Do you know how pretty you look? Such a good boy, humping the bed while you stroke my cock. Don’t even need me to touch you, just need a big cock in your hands and you’re moaning like a whore.”

Dick flushes and his hips stop. He’s not a whore, he just likes Slade. He doesn’t want anybody else. He dips his finger under Slade’s foreskin and circles the head, eliciting another moan from the man above him. “Not a whore. Good boy.” He says.

“Oh baby, you didn’t know? You can be a whore and still be a good boy.” Slade explains. “You’re a whore for your Daddy aren’t you? A little slut for Daddy’s cock.”

Well, that makes more sense. Dick nods and resumes his grinding. He loves his Daddy’s cock, wants to do anything for him. If he can still be a good boy, then he’s fine with being a slut for his Daddy. But still, the dirty words make him blush even as he plays with Slade’s cock inches from his face.

Dick keeps going, enraptured by how good Slade looks, how powerful he looks above him. He wants desperately to make him cum. 

In a moment of confidence, he leans forward and licks a long stripe up his length, keeping eye contact the whole time. Encouraged by the hand that grasps his head he gives more kitten licks and pulls lightly on Slade’s balls. He finally gets to the tip and sucks up some precum, dipping his tongue in his slit. Dick moans at the flavor, he tastes so good. 

When Slade pushes his head down he opens his mouth further and lets in a few inches. His lips are stretched and when he looks up he sees Slade gasping slightly.

“Good boy.”

Dick’s eyes roll back and he cums. He whines around Slade’s length and sucks hard. Slade grunts and finishes in his mouth. Dick doesn’t swallow fast enough and some spills out of his mouth. He licks his lips with a blissed expression and Slade scoops his cum into Dick’s mouth. He licks off anything he missed on Slade’s dick then rests his head on a muscular thigh.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Dick whispers, pressing a kiss onto Slade’s softening cock.

“You’re welcome, baby boy.” Slade says and lays down, maneuvering Dick onto his chest. He presses a kiss to Dick’s head and rubs his back. “You did so good. Such a good boy for me.”

Dick smiles, lifting his head to get another kiss from him.

“Goodnight, baby boy.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think. I would consider this my first real time attempting smut, tips and thoughts encouraged :D
> 
> Edit: ok I’ve just combined the first three chapters so sorry if that throws you off. I couldn’t take it anymore :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo either I’ve scared everyone away with my smut or combining the first three chapters threw everything off. I hope it’s the latter :’( I should have warned everyone first, sorry for the trouble it’s caused. 
> 
> WARNING: if the last chapter you read was ‘chapter 10’, that is now chapter 8 so you should go back and read chapter 9 before this one.
> 
> Again I’m sorry for the confusion I’ve caused :(

Dick looks down at Slade’s sleeping face, chin propped on his folded hands where he lays on Slade’s chest. Slade’s face is turned to the side and his face is lax, taking deep breaths that raise Dick slightly. 

Oh how much things have changed in such a small amount of time. Only twenty four hours ago Dick was basically catatonic, completely sure that he would pine for Slade forever. And now here he is, sprawled across his body in only Slade’s shirt, unabashedly admiring the handsome man asleep beneath him.

No longer having to push away his desires, Dick presses a kiss to Slade’s collarbone and works his way up. He’s soft, not wanting to wake him up just yet but also he can’t keep his hands off of him. Or his lips. When he reaches the crook of his neck he nuzzles his face in and breathes deep. His eyes flutter, Slade’s masculine scent fills his senses like a drug. 

Dick continues snuffling Slade’s neck until he feels a hand shift to his waist. He leans back and smiles brightly at Slade’s sleepy face, his one eye peering up at him. Dick smacks a kiss to his bearded cheek.

“Good morning, Daddy.” 

“Indeed it is, baby doll.” Slade voice is hoarse from sleep and he twists his body, slipping Dick off of him but keeping him close. He drags his nails lightly down Dick’s back, rucking up his shirt and making him tremble. “It’s always a good morning when I wake up to a pretty boy in my lap.”

Dick heart twists with jealousy, reminded that also just over a day ago Slade was fucking someone else. Slade must realize the thoughts his words prompted because he leans down and kisses him hard.

“And I have the prettiest boy in the whole world.” Slade mumbles against his lips and kisses him again. “All mine.”

Happy again, Dick hums in his mouth and twines their legs together. One of Slade’s hands travel from his back to his chest, lightly tracing over a nipple. Dick flinches at the surprise touch but doesn’t push him away, it just tickles a little. He does break the kiss with a yelp when Slade plucks the little nub harshly. Dick looks up and whimpers as he continues to abuse his chest, pinching and flicking his poor nipple with a devious smirk on his face.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Slade teases.

“Hurts, Daddy.” Dick whines, gasping when Slade abruptly flips him around and grinds his growing length into his ass. He now uses both hands to play with his chest and Dick arches his back and moans.

Slade mouths at the side of his neck and worries the skin between his teeth. Dick tilts his head to allow Slade more access and he greedily takes advantage, sucking hard and nipping a trail of bruises down to his collarbone. He bites softly and licks over the small hurt.

Dick pants, overwhelmed by the onslaught to his neck, chest and fierce thrusts against his ass. He rolls his hips back, loving the slide of Slade’s clothed cock between his bare cheeks. A hand disappears from his chest and he hears the rustle of clothes before Slade’s cock slaps against his ass. Dick quickly twists his head to look Slade in the eye.

“W-what are you doing?” 

Slade thrusts between his cheeks. “Don’t worry, I won’t fuck your pretty ass right now.” He purrs. “Not gonna put my cock in you till you’re begging me to fill you up.” Dick gasps at the filth that spills from Slade’s lips and turns back around. Slade thumbs at his bottom lip in warning before pushing his fingers into Dick’s mouth, making him gag.

“Get my fingers nice and wet, kitten.”

Dick tries to move his tongue around the thick digits, barely any room left in his mouth. He sucks at the sides of his mouth, pushing his spit to the front and onto Slade’s fingers. He whimpers when Slade withdraws his hand, a string of spit dripping off of his lips. Slade takes his hand and pushes it between Dick’s thighs, right underneath his sack. Dick makes a questioning noise and squirms at the sticky feeling. He’s answered when Slade takes his cock and slides it between his spit slick thighs with a moan. Dick looks down with wide eyes at where Slade’s dick appears underneath his own length. Seeing their size difference makes him gasp, transfixed by how it feels to have Slade rub up under his taint and balls with each thrust. 

Slade’s fingers are back on his chest with a vengeance, pinching and pulling in a way that sends zips of pain and pleasure down his spine. Dick clutches at Slade’s hair, holding him in place where he viciously bites and sucks on his neck, never stopping to do anything but moan and grunt in his ear. 

“Squeeze your legs together- yeah just like that, oh you feel so good. All those pretty moans are just for me, yeah? Not even touching your little cock and you’re going out of your mind.” Slade growls, pulling on his ear with his teeth. Loud slaps echo in Dick’s ears when Slade’s hips connect with his ass, jolting him forward. He shuts his eyes and just revels in the sensations that overwhelm his body and mind. He can’t imagine how it feels to actually be fucked, how could anything feel better than this? He can almost pretend Slade is inside of him, roughly splitting him open and jostling him on the bed.

Dick looks down again with lidded eyes. His nipples are red and puffy, little scratches peppered around them. Watches Slade’s calloused fingers pull on them hard and cup his pecs, squeezing. Dick pants and reaches the hand that isn’t wound in Slade’s hair down to his cock. The second of friction is all it takes for him to cum, throwing his head back and nearly hitting Slade in the face. Dick whimpers as he strokes himself through his orgasm, legs trembling as he still tries to keep his thighs squeezed for Slade.

“Pretty little boy.” Slade grabs Dick’s face and licks into his mouth, snapping his hips faster. Slade bites Dick’s bottom lip, making him yelp. He runs his tongue over his puffy lips and tastes blood, but before Dick can complain, Slade lunges forward again and claims his mouth. He tongues at the cut and groans. His thrust stutter and he grinds his hips into Dick’s ass, coming between his thighs. 

Slade’s kissing makes Dick’s head swim, he feels like he’s being eaten alive. He’s pliant in Slade’s arms and lightly kisses back, exhausted despite waking up less than an hour ago. Slade finally slips out of Dick’s thighs and turns him so that they are chest to chest. Dick’s nipples rub on his skin and he whimpers and pulls back a little. He places a soft kiss to Slade’s nose and looks up at him shyly.

“You’re really something, Daddy.” Dick whispers. “You wore me out though, and my- my chest is all tingly now.” He tries to pout but his eyes are glittering with happiness. 

“Aww I’m sorry, baby.” Slade says but any sincerity is lost given the unashamed smirk spread across his face. “Let me help you.” He hoists Dick higher, ducks under his shirt, and licks his puffy nipples. Dick keens at the ministrations, sensitive where Slade sucks and softly mouths at him. He doesn’t use his teeth thankfully, but he sucks hard around the nubs and creates more bruises on his skin. Slade doesn’t do it for very long, just enough for Dick to feel himself stirring again in arousal.

“Is that better?” Slade asks with one last lick, sitting up and pulling Dick into his lap effortlessly. He laughs when Dick just leans forward and bites his own chest in retribution. Dick giggles when Slade nips at his ear and he bats him away.

“You hungry yet, kitten?” Slade asks.

“Nope.” Dick shakes his head and goes for another kiss but is interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. He blushes and looks up at Slade who has an eyebrow raised. “Ok maybe a little bit.” 

“There we go, don’t lie to me, baby.” He pats Dick’s leg to encourage him to get off of his lap. “I’ll go make breakfast while you wash up, you got a little dirty.” He gestures with a smirk to his cum covered thighs.

“That’s because of you, Daddy.” Dick blushes, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Yes, it is.” Slade says, giving Dick one last kiss and a grope to his ass before walking out of the room. Dick watches him leave, admiring his muscular back and the way his biceps flex when he ruffles his hair. He lets out a sigh when he escapes his view and goes to the bathroom.

Dick stumbles when he walks in front of the mirror, blinking in surprise at what he sees. He knows Slade was a little rough with him, but seeing the aftermath makes him feel... something. The right side of his neck is littered with hickeys, trailing from up near his ear to his collarbone and up again under his chin. There’s very clearly bite marks on his shoulders too, he sees them peek out where his shirt hangs off of his shoulder. He pulls the shirt off to get a better look and gasps.

He looks obscene. The marks on his neck vivid against his skin, there’s no hiding what happened to him. And his chest... his nipples look so red and puffy, more hickeys surround them too. His hair is tousled and he looks- he looks like he just had sex. Mind blowing, hot, amazing sex.

Dick grins at himself in the mirror and keeps examining himself, posing slightly. He feels claimed, what would people think if they saw him. If anyone saw him like this with Slade, there could be no doubt in their mind what happened. Who he belongs to.

If Bruce saw him, Dick chuckles deviously. Oh, what he would give to see Bruce’s astonished face. How he would process everything for a second before his face twists in disgust. How angry he would be at Dick’s happiness, how his plan had backfired.

He deserves this, Dick thinks. He deserves to be happy. He had done everything for Batman, broke himself and put himself back together for the man. Everything he was asked to do he did, and what did he get in return? Nothing. It’s embarrassing how much he had admired that hypocrite. Dick has wasted more than half of his life vying for that man’s attention, only to be pushed away time and time again. To be blamed for the death of his brother and thrown away at the lowest point in his life.

Dick deserves to be happy with a man that wants him. A man that takes care of him and makes him feel good. Dick’s heart leaps at the thought of Slade, finally moving away from the mirror to wash up. He puts on another one of Slade’s shirts and preens in the mirror. He belongs to Slade.

Dick waltzes downstairs and hugs Slade from behind, smushing his cheek into his hard back. Slade chuckles but says nothing and continues to move around the kitchen with his kitten glued to his back.

“I made you some oatmeal, kitten, I need you to let go for a while so you can eat.” Slade says softly, and Dick pulls back with a whine.

“Ok.” Dick goes to the table and waits for Slade. Slade begins to eat and motions for Dick to do the same. Dick takes a bite while keeping his eyes on Slade, a thoughtful look on his face. He puts his spoon down.

“Daddy... I hate him so much.” He growls out the last words, air puffing out of his nose and jaw clenched tight. Slade looks up in surprise. “I- I hate him for what he did, for who he is. But... I’m thankful still, because if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here. With you.” He looks up, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so happy, so happy I get to be yours.” 

Slade’s mouth is parted in surprise, he shoots his hand forward and grasps Dick’s hand. “I’m so proud of you, baby boy. I’m so happy you’re mine.” He kisses his knuckles. “How can you be so perfect?”

Dick smiles shyly and they continue to eat, hands interlocked the whole time.

————

Dick realizes that he may be a bit clingy and tries not to make a fuss when they have to be apart. It’s disorienting to be without Slade, the only thing he can focus on is the fact that he is not touching him. 

But he makes it through the day, powers through his homework and again when Slade says he’s too busy to eat lunch with him. Dick just smiles and nods. He can be good.

He even has to begin exercising by himself, forced to change out of Slade’s shirt and into his own T-shirt and shorts. Dick feels anxious now, trying to get this energy out by doing a difficult acrobatic set only to almost fall. He sits on the floor panting and takes a big gulp from his water bottle. He needs Slade.

Dick stays siting on the floor and presses his fingers into the bruises on his neck. Pain pulses lightly and he starts to calm down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. They snap open when he hears a door open and grins when he sees Slade walk over. He wants to run over and jump into his arms but he restrains himself, standing and meeting Slade in the middle of the room.

“Hi, Daddy.” Dick breathes out, heart thumping.

“Hey, baby doll.” Slade says and kisses his forehead. “Let’s spar for a bit.” He’s already stepping onto the mat.

“Ok.” Dick just wants to be close to him so he eagerly follows. He tries to get in the right mindset, shifting his feet and putting his fists up. He even furrows his brows and does his best to look threatening, but Slade just smirks at him with his hands in his pockets. 

Dick watches Slade lungs forward, his brain swiftly telling him how to deflect and counter attack. But instead, instead Dick freezes, doing nothing to stop Slade from slamming him onto the ground. His head whacks into the mat and he looks up into Slade’s eye.

Slade’s arms are braced on either side of Dick’s body and he cocks his head. “Why didn’t you defend yourself, little boy?”

Dick shivers at their close proximity, clenching his hands by his side to stop himself from grabbing Slade and never letting go. He opens and closes his mouth. “I-I don’t know.” 

It doesn’t come to Dick to resist even in the slightest when Slade wraps a hand around his throat. His grip is light but the action still causes Dick to gasp. 

“Try again.”

Dick’s breathing is labored as his mind races. Why didn’t he move? Why doesn’t he move now? Slade wanted to spar, so why didn’t he fight him? He wants to do anything Slade wants him to do. He tries to think harder but Slade’s grip tightens and his eyes roll back.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy, I don’t know.” Dick whines, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I know you wanted to spar but... I don’t know.” Dick sobs. “I think, I think I just didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to stop you from touching me, if you wanted to.”

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, you know that. So if it’s not that, then you just wanted me to touch you. Is that it?” Slade muses, rubbing his thumb against Dick’s neck. “You wanted me so bad that you’d let me beat you, break your little bones.”

Dick swallows. “You wouldn’t hurt me, Daddy. I trust you.” He tilts his head back and exposes more of his throat to Slade. He trembles when Slade tightens his grip further, a moan slipping from his lips. “Please keep touching me. Hold me, kiss me, choke me...”

“Bite me.” The words tumble from Dick’s mouth, he’s barely aware of where or who he is right now, purely focused on where Slade is touching him and craving more.

“Fuck me.”

Slade lunges down and bites Dick’s shoulder, the one he had left unscathed that very morning. He licks over the wound and goes to mark up more skin. His hand is still wound around Dick’s throat, allowing him to breathe albeit with some difficulty. 

Dick’s eyes water and his mouth hangs open, keeping his head painfully tilted up and to the right to give Slade as big of a canvas as he can. He wants Slade to mark him, claim him as his own. He wants to shout from the rooftops who is his master, his Daddy. 

Every painful suck or bite is followed by a sweet kiss and the contrast has Dick’s legs shaking on the mat. He’s painfully hard, and he would be embarrassed by how such a thing could affect him if it was coming from anybody but the man above him. But he couldn’t feel embarrassed by how his Daddy makes him feel, it would be insulting to hold back.

Dick reaches a shaky hand down and feels for Slade’s crotch. He dips his hand into his pants and starts jerking him off. Slade growls against his throat and licks up his neck.

“You’re mine.” His voice is raspy and he drags his lips up and down Dick’s neck. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Dick tries to take a breath to urgently answer him but he can’t. His oxygen completely cut off by Slade’s fingers. He opens and closes his mouth desperately, begging with his tear filled eyes for Slade to let him go, just enough to allow him to respond. His lungs constrict and his eyesight blurs around the edges but he doesn’t stop twisting his hand up and down Slade’s cock. 

“D-Daddy.” Dick chokes out when Slade finally loosens his grip, oxygen rushing to his brain. “Belong to you, only you.” 

When Slade’s lips meet his Dick sobs, parting his mouth to let his tongue in easily. He devours him, his rough kissing opens the wound he left on his lip that morning. 

It feels like the air is ripped from his throat when Slade backs off, removing his hand from Dick’s neck. Dick panics and sits up, is he going to leave? Thankfully, Slade doesn’t move away. Instead he stands in front of Dick’s kneeling form and cums on his face. He groans and looks Dick in the eye the whole time. He grabs his chin and tilts his cum painted face up.

“You’re mine, baby doll.” Slade thumbs his mouth open and spits inside. Dick smiles dopily and opens his mouth more. Slade uses his fingers to scoop the cum dripping on his cheek and across his nose into his mouth.

“Don’t swallow.” Slade instructs, spitting in his mouth again. Dick’s head is swimming at the claiming treatment, at how used he feels. 

“Alright, baby, now put that mouth on my cock.”

Dick eagerly lunges forward, nearly spilling everything out of his mouth in his haste. He drips the saliva and semen down Slade’s cock and takes him into his mouth. Dick realizes the liquids are going to drip onto the floor so he dips down and slurps off what he can, taking Slade’s balls into his mouth. He doesn’t want Slade’s cum to go to waste.

He goes back up and licks under the head, plays with his foreskin. Dick doesn’t know if Slade wants him to use his hands so he doesn’t, just bobs his head up and down and trying to take more of him. He pulls off with a gasp and leaves open mouthed kisses along his length, licking up a vein. 

When Dick again takes Slade into his mouth he feels pressure on the back of his head, pushing him down. He gags when it hits the back of his throat and his eyes water, but he wiggles his head to try so get him further in. He doesn’t want to disappoint Slade. Dick chokes again when the head pushes into his throat and he swallows instinctively. Slade moans above him and keeps him there, petting his hair.

“That’s it, baby boy. You look so good on your knees with my fat cock down your throat. And look at those pretty blue eyes, you’re so beautiful.” Slade moans when Dick hums in pleasure and tries to surge forward, get Slade deeper.

“You’re gonna make me cum again. Fuck, you feel so hot and tight around me, can’t wait till you’re ready for me to fuck your ass.” Slade gives little grinds forward that force a gurgling sound from Dick’s throat. When they make eye contact again Slade holds his head in place and cums down his throat. Dick swallows everything and is pulled off with a gasp. He collapses on the floor, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open.

Slade crouches down beside him and folds him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Dick nuzzles into the embrace, panting and trembling. His eyes are drifting close when Slade wraps a hand around his length and he doesn’t have the energy to do more than breath a little faster. Dick’s mind is completely covered in a haze and he doesn’t even notice when he cums. 

“Such a good boy, you did so good, baby.” Slade murmurs praise and affection while he lifts him up and takes him to their room. “Can’t believe I have such a perfect little boy, all mine.”

Dick smiles and blinks up at him. “All yours, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm let me know what you think :,D
> 
> Also I’d love to know what other books or fics or mangas you’ve read that have like absolutely destroyed you. Those are my favorite things to read and I’d love any recommendations :) I binged Painter of the Night and it was wonderful!! Such beautiful artwork and amazing characters, I highly recommend it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time because I kept getting distracted by reading other wonderful works. Y’all need to stop writing so good >:(

“Daddy, you’re distracting me!” Dick whines.

Slade smirks behind him, hovering over where Dick is sitting at the table doing homework. He’s really not doing much, just rubbing Dick’s shoulders and running his fingers through his hair. But Slade must know the effect he has on him, must know that any focus Dick had before was now zeroed in on the strong hands sliding over him. 

“Do you want me to go away?” Slade asks, but the tone in his voice says he already knows the answer to his question. Dick shakes his head roughly and looks up into his eyes.

“I always want you with me.” Dick whispers, eyes fluttering closed when Slade leans over and gives him a sweet kiss. 

This is how it’s been for the past week, aka, the best week of Dick’s life. Every moment with Slade feels magical and he just can’t stop smiling. He loves everything Slade gives him; soft cuddles in the morning, blow jobs in the kitchen, everything. He never wants this to end, and it’s only been a week! 

They break apart when a phone rings. Slade steps away with a sigh when he sees the caller id. “Well this can only be good news.” He mutters sarcastically, answering and putting the phone up to his ear. “What.”

Slade is silent while he lets whoever is on the phone ramble in his ear, eyebrows furrowing deeper with every word. He glances over at Dick, eye scanning inquisitively over him and hums before leaving the room.

“Find out why he’s snooping around, what connections he has and why he’s so interested in his disappearance.”

Those are the last words Dick hears before Slade is out of his sight. He processes what he heard, how Slade was acting. He can’t mean- there can’t be somebody looking for him, right? Who would look for him, who would care enough to want Dick back?

Oh no. Dick’s eyes go wide. How could he have been so naive, thinking that only someone who cared about him would try to find him. All of his previous friends believe him to be a criminal now, and not only that, they thought he had aided in Jason’s death. How could they just let him go, just let him get away with such treachery. He was a traitor in their eyes, and they would want to bring him to justice. They would want to take him away.

Take him away from Slade.

His hands start shaking and he frantically looks around the room. Slade isn’t here, he isn’t here to protect him. They could come barging in any second now, breaking through the windows and hauling Dick out of here. 

Dick takes deep breaths through his nose and closes his eyes. He’s fine. He’s safe here. Slade would know if there was anybody nearby, he’s apparently been keeping an ear out to make sure nobody tries to find him. His Daddy is smart, he not let anybody take him.

Finally calming himself down, Dick takes a deep breath and resumes his studies.

————

Dick is sitting on the couch and his lids feel heavy. He yawns and stretches out, closing his eyes and wriggling deeper into a pillow. Maybe he’ll take a quick little nap.

Solid darkness envelops his body, immobilizing his arms and legs and silencing him. Dick’s eyes snap open and he bucks in the tight hold, his screams are muffled. He can’t do anything as his body is twisted around to face-

His friends.

Raven is the one who has him bound, her glowing red eyes the only thing visible from the shadows of her hood. Beast boy prowls in front of her in the form of a cheetah, protectively growling at him. Cyborg has a cannon aimed straight at his head, just waiting for Dick to make one wrong move. 

And Starfire.

Starfire stands before them all. Hands shaking where she keeps them aimed at Dick. Her face is almost unrecognizable, snarling even as tears drip down her face. She looks at him as if they had never met. As if they had never kissed. As if she hated him with every fiber of her being. 

“How could you?” She chokes out, shaking her head.

“How could you betray us?”

“How could you kill your brother?”

“Just tell us why?”

Their voices meld together, hatred lacing every word and despite their questions he couldn’t speak. They wouldn’t- they wouldn’t let him explain. Dick thrashed and screamed behind the shadows covering his mouth. 

“You are going to get what you deserve.” Batman now steps into view, glaring through his cowl. “Did you think we would just let you escape?” He laughs cruelly. They all laugh at him, all except Kor. She just stares at him, disbelief and hatred written on her face.

“You think you know pain.” She spits out. 

“Just you wait, when we’re done with you—”

Sharp pain blooms on the side of Dick’s face and he gasps. He can move his body again, he realizes, and jerks upwards to escape but hands hold him down.

“No-no-no- please, don’t take me away!” He thrashes in the tight hold and sobs. His eyes are unfocused and they dart around looking for any way out. 

“Shh, baby boy. Look at me, look at Daddy. You’re ok, you’re safe.” A soft but strong voice says. “It was just a nightmare, baby. Daddy’s here, I’m right here, look at me.” Dick is finally able to see who is pinning him down and goes limp, sobbing when Slade pulls him into a warm embrace. He clutches his shirt and takes a shaking breath that turns into another hiccuping sob. 

“Daddy-” Dick shudders when a broad hand comfortingly strokes his back underneath his shirt. His hair is damp against his forehead and his skin is flushed. “Please don’t let them take me.” 

“No one will take you from me, sweetheart. I won’t let anybody take you.” Slade murmurs in his ear, kissing his neck. “What happened? What made you so worried about this?”

Dick gulps. “I heard you on the phone... you said someone is looking for me.” Slade looks up and sighs to himself.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that, baby. But since you already know, I’ll tell you what’s happening.” He presses his lips to Dick’s head. “There is someone... new snooping around. There is no record of him and nobody knows who he is. I think he might have been contracted to look for you. But there is absolutely nothing to worry about, he is nowhere near close to finding us. I don’t even think he knows that you’re with me, so I don’t want you to worry, baby boy. You’re safe with me.”

So there is someone searching for Dick, trying to take him away. The reality of the threat hits Dick and he tries not to freak out more. Slade doesn’t want him to worry, he needs to calm down. He needs to be good for Slade. Or else what is the point of him being here?

“Ok.” Dick sniffles and looks up. “Please, keep holding me?” 

“Of course, baby.” Slade draws him in closer and their legs twine together. He cups the back of Dick’s head and rests his chin on top. Dick still trembles every few seconds, stiff as a board as he tries to relax. He’s with Slade, that’s all that matters.

“Hey.” Slade whispers, tilting his head down and giving him a devastatingly soft kiss. Dick’s lips are swollen and chapped from nervously biting them and he flicks out his tongue to wet them. Slade takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, drowning out Dick’s worries and replacing them with Slade. Just Slade. Every lick and wet kiss effectively drives away the demons in his mind. His whimpers have turned into purrs and Dick lifts his arms to wrap them around Slade’s neck.

They break apart gasping and Dick nuzzles into his Daddy’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Slade kisses his cheek. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’m here, I’ll always be here for you.” 

Slade’s hand rubs strong paths up and down his back, lulling Dick to sleep. 

————

The next day Dick wakes up before Slade, an unusual occurrence since he’s usually the one to whine and beg to sleep in. He’s even unashamedly offered a blow job in exchange for just thirty minutes of more sleep. But today Dick wakes up with the sun and stares out the window at the large oak trees and wispy morning clouds. 

Dick smirks as an idea forms in his mind, shifting up and licking a long stripe up Slade’s neck. He continues to give little flicks of his tongue until Slade stirs beneath him and yawns, stretching his muscular arms over his head. 

“Hello, kitten.” Slade greets, amused as Dick keeps laving at his throat.

“Morning, Daddy.” Dick purrs and noses his chin.

“What are you up to, baby? You look like you want something from me.” Slade grips his chin, forcing Dick to make eye contact and he grins. His Daddy knows him too well.

“Well, I was wondering... do you think we could go for a walk today? Like, outside?” Dick traces little figure eights on Slade’s chest and nervously glances at him. “It’s just such a pretty day and I kinda wanted to get out of the house, just for a little bit.”

Slade is quiet, face impassive as he stares into Dick’s eyes. He hums and sits up on the bed, hauling Dick into his lap and taking his head back by his hair. Dick doesn’t struggle, mouth opening slightly and lids low while he keeps his eyes locked with Slade’s. Their staring contest doesn’t last too long and Slade apparently found whatever he was looking for, dipping his head down to capture Dick’s mouth.

“Sure.” Slade nips at his bottom lip. “We can go for a walk, kitten. Can I trust that you won’t try anything stupid while we’re outside?”

Dick jerks back in surprise. “What? No! I mean- yes, I won’t do anything stupid. You know I don’t want to leave.” He looks at him with his brows furrowed and smirks, rolling his hips on Slade’s crotch. “Do you need me to prove it to you, Daddy? How much I need you, want you with me.”

Slade looks at him with a gaze that is both heated and amused. He hums. “You know, baby, I might need some convincing.” By the time he’s finished with his sentence Dick is already on his knees between Slade’s spread thighs.

————

It’s safe to say that Dick fully convinced Slade that he wouldn’t do anything stupid during their walk. His tummy felt so full of cum that he almost didn’t eat breakfast. Emphasis on almost, he was always hungry.

Dick licks his lips when he thinks back to their morning playtime. He’s felt pretty good all day, but that is probably because Slade was in his sight the whole time. He must know that he was feeling a little needy because of his nightmare. More than a little needy if he’s being honest with himself. But Slade wants him to not worry, so he’ll try his hardest to do so.

“Ok, I think now is a good time for that walk I promised you.” Slade says, stretching his arms when he gets up from the couch. Dick hops up and wiggles excitedly.

“Thank you.” Dick says and follows Slade to the back door. When he steps outside it feels like when he goes to another planet. Unknown, the air feels different, and everything feels just a little too big. How long had he been in that house? Three months? Four? Regardless, he’s happy for a change of scenery and some time to get out of his head.

“There’s a trail back here, I haven’t gone down it in a while so it might be a little overgrown.” Slade’s boots crunch on the gravel path that divides the forest in half, winding forward and out of view behind trees.

Dick’s hands fidget by his side, he wishes he put on a hoodie so he could put his hands in his pockets. “That’s ok... it’s really beautiful out here.” He looks around. Even though it’s just a few hours past lunch, it’s really dark in here, shadows covering the ground and only stray beams of sunlight break through the treetops.

Slade nods. “I guess it is.” 

Hm. Slade doesn’t seem to be in much of a chatty mood. Is he mad at him? He didn’t seem upset this morning, maybe he got some bad news when he took a phone call earlier. Dick shakes his head. It doesn’t matter, Slade would tell him if there’s anything he needs to know.

Dick rubs the back of his neck and traces the marks he knows are there when he feels it ache. Slade has been keeping a consistent necklace of hickeys and bite marks that circle his throat since he first put it there. Of course he’s marked in more places, but these have more intent behind them. He feels thoroughly claimed when he sees them in the mirror and when he presses his fingers in to feel some pain it calms him down. A silent reminder of who he belongs to.

Sighing, Dick comes out of his head and glances at Slade. Or where Slade used to be. His heart stops and he freezes, whipping his head around.

“Daddy?” His voice feels so small as he takes shallow breaths. The shadows seem to close in around him and his legs start shaking. Where did he go?

“Daddy?” Dick whimpers and tears immediately fall down his face. Since when did he cry so easily? Every movement out of the corner of his eye or crunch of leaves has him on alert. Someone could take him right now, Slade isn’t here to protect him. Could snatch him up and drop him right before the League, or just straight up kill him. His legs collapse underneath him and he kneels on the ground, rocking with his head touching his knees. He can’t breathe, every gasp for air only making him more aware of the tightness in his lungs. There’s so much space around him, he feels like a deer in an empty field, just waiting to be shot. Dick is a slave to his anxiety and he claws the ground desperately. 

He needs... something. He needs something so bad and he can’t remember what it is. And that brings about another wave of panic that makes his head hurt and he tenses up further. What does he need? What is he missing? What is gone that makes Dick feel like he will never be whole again?

“Baby?”

Dick hears urgent footsteps sprinting towards him and he flinches. He can’t breathe. A familiar hand weighs in his back and Dick almost falls forward. Suddenly, he’s hoisted off of the ground and he blearily looks up into a face. He’s shaking so much he can’t make out the features.

“Baby boy, I’m right here. Daddy’s here. Shit.” Dick is jostled in their arms as the jog somewhere else. Eventually he hears a door click open and closed and cool air hits his skin. He’s moved around some more and then he’s situated on someone’s lap, head resting on a shoulder. They rock him and pet him and the tenderness brings even more tears to his eyes.

“Kitten, sweetheart... just listen to my voice. Listen to Daddy.” Dick can almost feel the words through the chest he’s pressed up against, rumbles that ease the pressure in his lungs. “You have to trust me, baby boy. Really listen to what I’m about to say.”

“You. Are. Safe.”

“You are safe here, even when I’m not around. I would never leave you somewhere I wasn’t one hundred percent sure you would be safe. I need you to trust me. I’m your Daddy, you don’t need to worry anymore. About anything. You don’t need to think about anything but how to make me happy.”

Dick’s brows furrow and his lip quivers. “Daddy?” With his next breath he inhaled the familiar scent and clings to Slade. “Daddy.” 

Slade kisses his cheek. “There you are, good boy. And you want to know something else? I trust you. Did you forget how strong you are? You’re so smart, nobody could take you away from me. You wouldn’t let them. And I certainly wouldn’t let them. Don’t you think that together we can take on anybody who tries to keep us apart?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick’s head still aches but he mouths Slade’s clothed shoulder, dampening it with his eyes closed. 

Slade leans to the side and opens the bedside drawer. “I planned on giving this to you a little later... but I think you need this now.” He pulls Dick up and kisses him with a hand around his throat. Dick relaxes immediately, any leftover tension flooding out of him as his Daddy strokes his neck possessively. Slade presses his lips to his cheek and whispers in his ear. “You need a constant reminder that you’re mine. It’s not healthy for a little boy like you to be so worried all the time. Who do you belong to?”

“You.” Dick gasps. “I belong to you, Daddy. Only you.”

Slade smiles fondly and reaches for his neck. “That’s right.” There’s something thick circling Dick’s neck and he knows immediately that it isn’t Slade’s hand. He blinks in surprise when Slade is finished buckling the collar around his neck. It’s thick and when he takes a deep breath he feels it squeeze his throat. It isn’t too tight to be uncomfortable but it lays flush against his skin.

It’s perfect.

Tears well up in his eyes, overwhelmed by the gesture. Trembling fingers trace the leather and he looks into Slade’s eye. Dick rushes forward and kisses his Daddy, teeth clacking together but neither of them care. Slade licks into his mouth, claiming him from the inside out. The touches slowly get softer, more tender and loving until their just resting their foreheads together, breathing each other in.

“I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you from me.” Slade rumbles against his mouth.

Dick knows that should frighten him. Should make him pull back and chastise that kind of thinking. Should make him worried and scared of the man before him.

But instead, he feels a rush of warmth and affection for Slade. He knows he’s telling the truth, he’s not exaggerating or making the claim lightly. Slade really will kill anyone who tries to take Dick away. It reassures him and he kisses Slade sweetly.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was planning to add smut but I got carried away on a wave of angst. Let me know what you think :) I’ve got some stuff planned and every time I think about it I laugh maniacally >:) the next chapter will probably be pure smut tho lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all wanted smut? Well, here you go. I really didn’t expect to upload so soon but inspiration struck and here we are :) Let me know what you think, I’ve never written... anything like this lol.

Last night was full of kisses, soft touches, and whispers of reassurance. Dick fell into a deep sleep pretty early, his body exhausted from the panic attack. Slade stayed by his side all night and Dick woke up wrapped in his arms. He had never felt so special before.

Slade peppered kisses on his face and they cuddled in bed for a while before he picked Dick up and brought him into the kitchen. He gently placed him on a stool, pulling away with a kiss.

“Ok, what do you want for breakfast, kitten?” Slade rounds the island and opens the fridge.

Dick frowns slightly. “What do... I want?” His mind draws a blank. “I want whatever you want, Daddy.” 

Slade’s back is facing him so he doesn’t see the triumphant smirk plastered on his face. “Alright, then how about bacon and eggs with toast?” He turns around, already bringing out the ingredients.

Dick smiles bright, an unknown weight lifted from him. “That sounds perfect.” 

Dick patiently waits and watches Slade make breakfast, never taking his eyes off of him. Why would he? What could be more interesting or more important than his Daddy?

When they’re done with their food, Dick waits expectantly for Slade to dismiss him to his studies. But that isn’t what happens. Instead, Slade prowls towards him and holds his hand, playing with his lithe fingers for a second before looking into his eyes. 

“Let’s go upstairs, baby boy. I’ve got a little present for you.” Slade’s voice has taken that deep timber that always seems to ignite a fire in his core, letting Dick know exactly what is about to happen. Dick licks his lips in anticipation and lets Slade take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He closes the door and holds Dick at arms length, examining him and tracing the collar around his neck. Slade smiles. "Do you like your collar, kitten?"

Dick nods and tilts his head back for further inspection. "Yes, Daddy, I love it. Makes me feel like I'm yours."

A hand trails down his side and rests on his hip, his grip is wide enough to cover most of Dick's cheek. “You are mine, baby.” Slade gives him an appreciative squeeze. "Well, if you liked your collar you just might enjoy your present. I got them both at the same place and I think you will look absolutely delicious wearing them together."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be more of a gift for you than for me." Dick teases. Despite his bravado, his heart beats nervously in his chest. He's become pretty comfortable with Slade's body and with entrusting his own to Slade, but he has a feeling this will be a bit more... salacious. Even so, everything Slade has done to him he has enjoyed so he isn't scared. Nervous maybe, but not scared. So he smiles and watches as Slade goes to the closet and brings him a sleek white box tied with a black ribbon.

“Be a good boy and go put this on for Daddy.” Slade rumbles in his ear, making him shiver. He nibbles on his ear before sending him to the bathroom with a light slap to his ass.

As soon as Dick closes the door he rips open the package, pulling out the wrapping paper and flinging it on the floor. It’s... empty? He furrows his brows in confusion and looks around, finally spying a little peek of baby blue in the mess of white tissue paper in the floor. He picks it up with a gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth and flushing pink.

It’s a two piece lingerie set, a light powder blue that is sheer and has little flowers scattered across. The top reminds him of the tube tops Kor would wear sometimes, except this one is impossibly shorter and sheer with puffy cap sleeves. And the bottoms... he’s not even sure he can call them that. It’s basically a sheer triangle with frilly edges held together by three teeny tiny strings. 

Dick gulps. He didn’t- he didn’t think this is what he would be putting on. He thought maybe Slade wanted him to put on some short shorts or something, anything else! He never thought he would be the one to wear something like this in a relationship. He’s a guy, what if it doesn’t look right on him?

But... Slade wants him to wear this. Slade is out there right now, waiting for him to be a good boy and put it on for him. So he needs to get over himself and just do it. He will be a good boy.

He shakes his arms out and huffs out a breath, removing his clothes. First he slides the top on, and no, he absolutely did not put it on upside down at first. It barely covers his nipples and the sleeves wrap around his biceps, leaving his shoulders bare. Next, he slips on the thong. Because that’s what it is he realizes, a thong. The straps frame his hips and he wedges the single string up his crack. It rubs against his hole and makes him shiver. 

When he looks at himself in the mirror he fights the urge to take it off. It clearly isn’t made with guys in mind, even his less than average length is constricted and completely visible through the fabric. His balls are barely held within the fabric, pushed up almost uncomfortably. It looks weird on him. He doesn’t have as much muscle mass as Slade, but the definition is there and completely at odds with the cutesy garments. His torso feels too long and he’s too... angular for this. Not soft enough. The black collar adds another aspect that he can’t even fully comprehend, doesn’t know what he’s seeing. It’s so confusing.

Dick turns away from the mirror and shakes his head, trying to work himself up for what he’s about to do. He slowly opens the door and peeks his head out, blushing and his hair falls in his eyes.

“Um- I’m not sure if it works, with me...” Dick whispers. “If you don’t like it just tell me and I’ll change back.” He laughs nervously.

“Somehow I really doubt that, kitten.” Slade smirks from where he’s lounging on the bed. He took his shirt off and it distracts Dick from his nerves for a second. “C’mon, show Daddy your pretty little body.”

With a shuddering breath Dick quickly steps out, arms wrapped around his stomach and look at anything but the man in front of him. He clears his throat and fidgets with a sleeve. “So, yeah. Um... should I go change—” His words are cutoff by Slade’s lips crashing against his. He makes a surprised sound, eyes still open. Dick hadn’t even seen him get off of the bed. 

Slade’s tongue drags against his own and he eagerly opens up for him. Their mouths move together hungrily, taking everything and anything offered. Slade’s hands roam over Dick’s soft skin, groping his ass and snapping a strap on his hip with a chuckle.

“Baby boy.” Slade shakes his head and smiles. “You’re gorgeous. How can you be so beautiful, so perfect.” He kisses him again and Dick preens at the praise. 

They make out standing for awhile until Slade pulls back, lips separating with a wet sound that makes Dick blush. “Let’s get you on the bed, I want you all spread out for me.” Dick walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, bashful and covering his crotch with his hands. He yelps when Slade pushes him back on the bed and swiftly flips him so that he’s on his stomach. Dick props himself up on his elbows and looks behind him to see Slade leering down at him.

“Are you sure it’s alright? It doesn’t really... fit properly.” Dick questions softly and reaches a hand down to try to adjust himself in the underwear. Slade gives his ass a little swat and his hand jerks away.

“Are you questioning me, boy? Do you think you know better than me?” Slade says in a dangerously level tone. Dick shakes his head rapidly.

“N-no! Of course not... I’m sorry, Daddy.” Dick hangs his head in shame.

“That’s alright. I know you can get so stupid when you’re embarrassed, especially when you’re so needy for me, for my cock.” Slade strokes his hips and frames his cheeks with his hands, jiggling them slightly. Dick flushes hard and presses his face into the bed. “Bring your knees up and keep your hands where they are, that’s a good boy.”

The new position has Dick completely on display, back arched with his ass obscenely pushed out. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to fidget. But Slade seems hell bent on torturing him because he yanks up the band of his underwear. Dick yelps, tears beading in the corners of his eyes and he lurches forward. The harsh tug made his balls slip out of the fabric and he clenched the sheets to stop himself from covering up.

Slade hums and rolls his sack between his fingers, pulling away after a firm squeeze. “You’re so soft all over. Being such a good boy for me. So sweet.” His hands trail back to his ass and he spreads his cheeks, making Dick shiver beneath him. “I bet you’re sweet all over.” Slade muses, pulling the string to the side and watching Dick’s pink hole clench.

“Let’s find out.”

Dick’s eyes snap open and he gasps loudly when he feels a wet tongue trace his rim. Slade presses his tongue flat and runs a long stripe from his taint to his crack. Dick shakes his head in disbelief. “What are you- D-Daddy,” Dick whines. “It’s dirty.” 

Slade ignores his protests and burrows his face deeper between his plush cheeks, dipping his tongue in his ass. The muscle prods deeper in, curling and twisting and making Dick’s legs tremble. He pants and looks down between his legs to see Slade’s broad chest and beautiful jaw moving up and down, his stubble rubbing his sensitive cheeks. Dick’s cock is twitching in his lacy confines, fabric stretched and soaked with precum.

Slade bites his ass and growls. “Fuck, baby. You taste so good, your little hole is so pink, so tight.” He dips back down and nibbles his rim, places wet kisses that create filthy squelching sounds. Dick pants, mouth slack open and whimpers. It’s like Slade’s making out with his ass.

It feels so good.

Dick’s back arches further and he unconsciously rocks back to meet Slade. His upper body goes slack and he lets himself be consumed by the pleasure Slade gives him. “More, Daddy. Please, please, please. S-so good, Daddy, please.” He begs.

Suddenly, everything is gone, Slade’s touch is gone and Dick sobs. He reaches back, face still squished into the mattress, and makes weak grabby hands for Slade. “Nooo,” Dick whines. “Please, more! Feels so good. Please, Daddy.”

“You want more?” Slade purrs and there’s movement behind him, a cap snapping open. “I can give you more. Such a needy kitten, show me how much you want it.”’

Dick reaches shaky hands behind him and spreads himself, blushing under Slade’s heavy gaze. His torso and face are pressed into the sheets and he widens his stance a little. He wants it so bad, needs Slade to keep making him feel good. “Please. Want more.”

Instead of Slade’s mouth, Dick feels something bigger, longer, pressed inside of him. He gasps at the intrusion, tries to jerk forward but Slade suddenly has a tight hold on his hip, keeping him still. Dick’s mouth is open, panting. It’s so much. It hurts even with the lube Slade must have put on, but he bears with it. It’s... underwhelming and overwhelming at the same time, yes he feels stretched but there’s not really any pleasure? Maybe it just feels good for the top. Oh well, if he can make Slade feel good then that’s all that matters.

“Did you... is it all in?” Dick asks, breathless.

Slade plays with his frilly sleeve. “Is what all in, kitten?” He pushes forward more and Dick gasps.

Dick swallows loudly. “Your... your cock?” 

Slade howls with laughter, pressing kisses all over Dick’s back when he burrows his face in a pillow in embarrassment. “Oh sweetheart.” Slade chuckles.

“That’s just my finger.”

Said finger hooks inside of him and Dick gasps as nerves he never even knew existed zing to life. That felt incredible, what was that? Dick has no time to think before Slade’s finger is being dragged out and thrust back in, hitting that spot again with deadly precision and just pressing down. He whines, high and reedy, and it feels like Slade’s squeezing his orgasm out of him without even touching his cock. 

“Look at you, so desperate already with just one finger up your ass.” Slade teases another digit around the rim, massaging and softening up the little muscle. “You look so sexy, baby. Taking it like such a good boy.”

The bed creaks with every slide back in and the pillow Dick is planted into is becoming damp with sweat. He wants to prop himself up on his elbows to relieve the pain he feels from arching his back, but he’s limp from the waist up, arms lying uselessly above him. Dick feels so vulnerable, but he knows he’s safe. His Daddy will take care of him. It’s that thought combined with the second finger pushing in that has him coming into the lacy thong with a shout. His legs tremble and he keens when Slade doesn’t stop, just presses the second finger deeper in and twisting them around. 

“There we go, what a good boy, coming untouched on Daddy’s fingers.” Dick hears the unmistakable sound of Slade’s cock slapping against his stomach and he tenses up. Looks between his legs past the cum dripping from his underwear to Slade jerking himself off, still fingering him with his other hand.

“Are you going t-to fuck me, Daddy?” He whispers. It’s going to hurt so bad. Dick just knows it will. Slade’s cock is so much bigger, thicker, longer than two fingers. He blinks away the tears that come from panic and sniffles.

Slade moans. “No, baby boy, not today.” He says reluctantly, slipping his fingers out and making Dick whimper at the loss. “You’re not ready yet, we’ve got to practice and work you up to that. I don’t want you bleeding out the minute I’ve got my dick inside of you.” He taps Dick’s thigh. “Get on your back.”

Dick pushes himself up and turns around, nose scrunching when he feels his own cooled spunk sticky against his back. In the other position, he could almost forget what he was wearing. But like this, there was no escaping it. Glancing down he can see that his nipples are hard through the flowery mesh. He finally looks back up at Slade, still jerking off, and licks his lips. 

Slade gasps mockingly. “Well look what we have here.” He trails a finger over Dick’s sensitive cock, wet fabric clinging to it. “You’ve gotten Daddy’s present all dirty! What a naughty boy.” He tuts and pulls on his balls that are still slipped out the side.

Dick whimpers, lips trembling. Slade thinks he’s... naughty? “I’m sorry, Daddy.” Tears drip down his face and he holds in a sob, arm coming up to cover his eyes. “Didn’t mean to, I loved your present.”

“Well, maybe I can forgive you if you clean up your mess. I’m going to have to buy you a lot of panties if this is how you’re gonna treat them.” Slade slips the soiled fabric down his legs and grips his chin. “Let me see that pretty face.” Dick tries to smile, still sad from messing up, eyes watery and puffy from crying. Slade licks up his tears and kisses him softly.

“So pretty.” Slade murmurs, and shoves the cum drenched panties into Dick’s mouth.

Dick tries to spit it out instinctively but Slade slaps his hand over his mouth, keeping it in. “You better suck every ounce of your little cock juice out of those panties. Be a good boy and keep that in your mouth. You don’t want to make Daddy upset, do you?”

Dick shakes his head wildly and sucks hard on the fabric, swallowing anything he can find. Satisfied, Slade stands back up with a parting kiss to his forehead. He grabs both of Dicks calves and pushes them up. “Hold onto these.” Slade instructs and Dick obediently hooks his arms around his knees, bending himself in half. Dick blushes but continues to suck as Slade strokes his own cock leisurely and just stares at him.

“Gorgeous.” Slade sticks two fingers back in and spreads them, making Dick whip his head from side to side. There’s a wet squelching sound every time his fingers separate or roughly push deep inside of him. Slade groans, his strokes getting faster and he shuffles forward. Dick can only watch with wide eyes as Slade aims the tip of his cock at his hole, removing his fingers and barely pressing inside. Dick whimpers are muffled by the underwear in his mouth and he cries in fear.

Slade moans loud and guttural when he comes, flooding Dick’s insides. He can feel it filling him up in warm spurts, nowhere else to go but in. Dick’s eyes are wide as he watches Slade stroke himself slowly through his orgasm, making sure every last drop gets inside of him. He lets out a sigh when he’s done, letting his dick go and thrusting his fingers immediately back in.

Dick’s back arches, the added slickness makes it easier for Slade to move his fingers faster and somehow even deeper. His legs shake when Slade once again zeroes in on the spot that makes him see stars and puts so much pressure on it. His whole body feels warm, but his cock feels like it’s on fire, aching to be touched.

Slade smirks and dips his head down, pulling Dick’s cheek to the side and licking around the fingers spreading him open. He digs his fingers in hard and bites Dick’s round cheek, sucking a bruise hard right next to it. Dick yelps behind the gag and watches Slade kiss up his raised thighs, leaving hickeys along the way. Eventually he’s hovering directly over Dick’s face, fingers still thrusting deep inside of him.

“Now there’s a pretty sight.” Slade rubs his fingers over the lacy top and stimulates Dick’s nipples. He plucks them harshly and the fabric irritates his skin, making him whimper and try to curl away. “Your tits look so cute in baby blue. They’re pink and puffy and-” Slade sucks a nub through the lace. “So sweet.”

Dick just knows he’s flushed all the way to his chest. He feels so overwhelmed by the fingers in his ass and the attention to his nipples, not to mention the lack of attention to his cock. It’s so much and just not enough and he’s crying again, shaking his head and sucking on his panties desperately, eyes clenched shut. He wants to beg for Slade to touch him, wants to beg so bad but he can’t, not with his underwear still in his mouth.

“Do you want to come again, kitten?” Slade asks, kissing and biting his throat. Dick nods fervently, making little muffled noises of affirmation and thrusts up. “You want me to touch your tiny little cock?”

Dick sobs and jerks his hips up again, penis bouncing with the motion. Slade finally takes pity on him, using his thumb and forefinger to lightly squeeze the tip and stroke down. He dips a third finger past his rim and Dick comes hard with a shout, arms yanking his knees further up and throwing his head back. His legs are trembling around Slade’s shoulders and tears won’t stop streaming from his eyes.

The room seems to spin as Slade nips his jaw and kisses away his tears. He thumbs Dick’s bottom lip open and gently pulls out the soaked panties, throwing them to the side and claiming his mouth. Dick whimpers and lets Slade suck on his tongue and grip his chin with his cum covered hand. 

“Such a good boy.” Slade purrs. Dick grins like a fool, licking Slade’s cheek to show his appreciation. Words just seem too difficult in his hazy mind. Slade chuckles and slips his fingers out with a squelch, wiping them on the sheets. He carefully unlocks Dicks hands from his legs and eases them down, kissing each ankle. “Let’s get you in the bath, baby boy.”

Dick whines and grabs hold of Slade’s wrist, trying to pull him closer. He spies Slade’s still hard cock and his mouth waters. He needs to make him feel good. Dick uses all of his leftover strength to yank Slade down next to him. Slade makes a noise of surprise and his body bounces on the bed. 

Eyes lidded, Dick crawls over and slides Slade’s cock deep into his throat. He still can’t take it all in and he’s too tired to try so he just sucks, nursing on the hot length in his mouth. 

Slade looks down in wonder at his boy, running his fingers through his hair encouragingly. “What a good boy, so needy for Daddy’s cock. You feel so good, baby. Look at those pretty pink lips stretched around my dick. Those are the most perfect cock sucking lips I’ve ever seen.”

Dick shudders under the praise and gurgles around him. He rests his head on Slade’s thigh and closes his eyes, perfectly content to stay between his legs forever. But he needs Slade to cum, so he sucks harder and runs his tongue up and down. Slade’s grip in his hair tightens and he comes straight down Dick’s throat. Dick hums happily and swallows.

Only when Slade’s dick goes soft does Dick slide off, lovingly kissing the tip before flopping on his side. He’s exhausted, but he can’t keep the goofy grin off of his face as he looks up at his Daddy. He lifts a tired arm and makes grabby hands until Slade hauls him closer and he’s straddling him. Dick snuffles into the crook of Slade’s neck and gives little kitten licks.

“Oh, kitten, you’re so sweet.” Slade coos, wrapping his big arms tight around him. “You did so good, so good for Daddy. I’m so proud of you.”

Dick basically purrs as his Daddy strokes his hair and kisses his shoulder. He did good. He did good and now he feels amazing. Oh how easy Slade has made his life, all he need to do is listen and his Daddy will take care of the rest. He’ll take care of him.

Dick goes lax and falls asleep, safe in Slade’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst! Wow, that was stepping out of my comfort zone. Although, there was still crying so was it angst? Idk and I don’t care lol.
> 
> I think most of the next chapters will be pretty heavily smut... but what would you guys like? More plot? Any tips or critiques are always welcome :) I value your opinions <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I’m going to visit family this weekend so I don’t think I’ll be able to upload till I get back. I’m gonna fly there so if I don’t upload in two weeks then I guess I’m dead lol. Jk nothing will stop me from uploading;)

It didn’t take long for Dick to get used to the collar. After he had calmed down he will admit that it was a little weird. Was this really necessary? Well, it turns out Slade was right yet again, it really did help substantially. Before, he would get really anxious when Slade left the room, but now he didn’t feel overwrought with nerves. He still yearned for Slade’s return, but it wasn’t a debilitating feeling anymore.

And thankfully, Slade was not out of his sight much anymore. Ever since the first time Dick got fingered, study time sort of dwindled away into... sexy times. And who was Dick to complain? Every day became a steady routine of sleep, then eat, then sex. Sometimes they’d switch it up and do sleep, sex, then eat. They were pretty flexible like that.

Dick cherished the time they spent together because he knew eventually... Slade would have to go back to work. He’d need to leave Dick by himself for days, maybe even weeks at a time. He couldn’t expect him to drop everything forever and just waste the days away with him. No matter how much he yearned for that.

Dick looked away from the tv to the kitchen where he could hear Slade moving around and the sizzling of a pan. He sniffed the air. Asian tonight, maybe stir fry? His stomach grumbles so he pads over to the kitchen and leans against a countertop.

“Whatcha cookin, Daddy?” Dick asks, peering into the pan.

Slade dumps some noodles in and wiggles the pan around, flipping everything on itself to combine it. “Pad Thai.” He says simply and pulls Dick to his side, dipping his head down and giving him a filthy kiss that makes Dick squeak in surprise. Dick melts into the kiss, placing his palms on Slade’s chest and tilting his head up. When they break apart he’s breathing hard and his eyes are dazed. Wow.

“Go set the table, kitten.” Slade says, patting his cheek in dismissal and turning back to the stove. Dick does as ordered with a blissed expression, humming to himself as he places the silverware on the table. 

Dick doesn’t know why he always feels so... disoriented around Slade. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before, not with other people he’s liked. Sometimes, after an especially intense romp in the sheets, he feels as if he’s flying. Or as if he’s underwater, completely consumed by Slade’s overwhelming presence. Maybe there’s something wrong with him? He should ask Slade... but he doesn’t want to bother him.

While they’re eating dinner Dick notices Slade looking at him inquisitively, oddly quiet. Did he do something wrong? Dick squirms under his heavy gaze and after a few more minutes he finally cracks.

“Daddy... is anything the matter?” Dick worries at his lip and averts his eyes. “Did I do something bad?

Slade cocks his head and frowns. “Oh. No, baby.” He reaches across the table and takes Dick’s hand in his, making him look up. “Quite the opposite actually. You’ve been such a good boy that I thought I’d treat you to something. I had an idea but I wasn’t sure if you would want to...”

Dick blinks wide eyes at him and grips his hand tight. “What is it? If you want to do something then I’m sure I will too.” 

Slade smiles and strokes the back of Dick’s hand. “Well, how would you feel about going out somewhere?” 

Well, that isn’t what Dick expected Slade to say. He really should have learned by now to expect the unexpected when it comes to him. Slade wants them to go out? Like outside, where people are? Dick’s heart beats loudly in his chest. Like... on a date? 

It’s been a couple weeks since the disaster of his panic attack last time he left the house, and that was just on private property. Could he really go out in public, with people? As much as the idea scares him... he never thought Slade would let him out of the house honestly, so the fact that he’s even offering touches him deeply. Slade really does trust him. Dick smiles. How could he turn down such a heartwarming gesture? Plus, it’s like a date! A date with Slade!

Dick clasps Slade’s hand in both of his and looks into his eyes. “Yes! I-I want to!” He says earnestly but gulps. “I just... it’s a little scary, to be out in the open. But! I’ll be ok if I’m with you, and if I can wear my collar.” He lifts a shoulder and smiles meekly at him.

Slade grins and leans over the table to kiss him sweetly. “Of course, baby boy, I’d never leave you.” He sits back in his chair and continues eating. “I thought we could go to the mall and get you a present. Also,” Slade smirks deviously. “It would give me the chance to get you some more panties and pretty things. Only pretty things for my pretty boy.”

Flushing, Dick dips his face down and fights his grin. He really did enjoy wearing those things last time, more specifically how Slade looked at him when he was wearing it. “Thank you, Daddy.” He whispers.

————

It’s a few days before they can go, for some reason that Slade doesn’t explain. Dick wakes Slade up with a messy blowjob and lets Slade kiss him senseless before they get ready. Slade had laid out Dick’s outfit, some light washed jeans, a black hoodie, and sneakers. The hoodie is just big enough to hide his collar underneath.

When he goes downstairs he sees Slade grabbing his keys and wallet. He’s wearing a jacket similar to the one that got ruined by the blood of the stranger that tried to rape Dick. But it’s obviously not that one, he saw him throw it away. Dick bounds over and gets on his tippy toes, pursing his lips. Slade smiles fondly and grants him a kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I made smoothies for breakfast.” Slade says and nods to the bottles on the table. “It should keep us full till we get food, I placed a reservation at a nice brunch place.”

They grab a smoothie each and head out the door. Slade opens the passenger side door for Dick and he blushes, thanking him. He wiggles excitedly in his seat as Slade revs the engine and starts driving. Slade has been so nice to him, opening his door, making reservations, buying him presents. His heart feels so full and Dick glances shyly at Slade. Is he his boyfriend? Dick blushes and shakes his head. No, that sounds too immature... Then, his lover?

It certainly feels like they’re dating, they do things only people dating do... and Dick thinks their exclusive. Well, he assumes at least. He frowns. Slade never explicitly said they were anything official. Maybe labels aren’t needed in mature relationships. Dick can be mature.

He stays deep in thought for the rest of the ride, silently drinking his smoothie and mentally preparing himself for where he’s about to go. The car hums when Slade parks and he looks over to Dick. “Now, baby, we’ve gotta be careful in there. I want you to have fun but stay close to me and keep your hood up. We don’t want anyone you know to see you, right?”

Dick’s heart thumps and he takes a deep breath. “Right.” He nods his head, determined.

Slade gets out and opens Dick’s door, offering a hand to help him out. Dick takes it with a smile and they walk to the store. He’s greeted by a rush of cold air when the sliding doors open and he looks around. Everything is bright and shiny, sparse in an expensive kind of way. Even the air smells fancy.

Dick notices Slade scan the entire store, taking note of every single person visible. It doesn’t look suspicious, and he doubts anybody notices except him. His heart flutters at the care for his safety and he shuffles closer to him, follows when Slade walks towards some clothing racks.

“So, what do you want me to get you?” Slade asks, flicking through the rack.

Dick’s throat feels tight and he fidgets with his sleeve. “Um... C-can you pick? I like when you choose things for me.”

Slade turns towards him and smiles, running his fingers up Dick’s forearm. “And why’s that, baby?”

Why is that? He... doesn’t even know himself. Dick just knows that whenever he is asked to make a decision he gets uncomfortably tense. It’s just better if Slade chooses things. “It feels more special if you pick out my present. I trust you, Daddy.” He whispers the last word, suddenly very aware of the fact that there are other people milling around. Even though there wasn’t anyone close by, he knew he should be a bit more... reserved, with their relationship.

“Now, how could I deny you that when you’re being so sweet?” Slade gives him a peck on his lips and continues shopping. “I’d like to get you some more clothes; pajamas, more shirts, a suit.”

Dick startles. “A suit? That would be really expensive, especially here. You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I want to.” Slade brushes off the concern and holds up a soft sweater to Dick’s chest, nodding and folds it over his arm, going to another rack. “This won’t be the last time you get out of the house. If there’s an opportunity for you to accompany me somewhere, I want you to be prepared, no matter the attire.”

Dick gives him a hesitant grin and nods. He trails Slade throughout the store, getting more and more excited with every piece of clothing Slade grabs and hands over to a sales associate. Only when it seems like he’s picked up enough clothes to warm a small village does Slade stop.

“So, I think now is a good time to take a break from this and shop for something a little more fun.” Slade smirks down at him and discreetly gives Dick’s ass a firm squeeze. He pushes back into the touch and grins.

“Ok, Daddy.”

They exit the store and begin walking through the mall. It’s pretty early in the morning so there aren’t too many people. Dick expected at least a few weird looks their way, but surprisingly no one did! Maybe people were more accepting to this kind of relationship than he thought. Dick looks at the stores around them and stops in front of one, pulling on Slade’s jacket slightly.

“Um... do you want to go in here?” Dick knows his face is burning cherry red and he sees Slade smirking at him. They are standing in front of a store that clearly sells sex toys other lewd things. Dick thinks this might be something Slade wants to try with him. It’s kind of scary but he’s worn lingerie, how much more embarrassing could anything in there be?

“Oh, baby boy.” Slade kisses his head but pulls him to keep walking and Dick frowns in confusion. “I would love to, but you need to be eighteen or older to be let in there, and you don’t have any id.”

Dick flushes at the overthought, stepping away and laughing nervously. “Oh... haha it’s fine! I didn’t even want to go in there anyway.” He’s so stupid.

Slade places his hand on the small of his back and leans down. “When we get home, baby boy, we can pick out some toys for you. I bet you’d look so pretty in nipple clamps, a prostate stimulator deep inside of you. Maybe I’ll gag you, tie you to the bed while I play with your little baby cock.”

Dick gasps and his eyes flit around to see if anyone heard Slade’s filthy words. It seems like everyone is unaware of what was just said, or how much Dick was affected by them. He grips the edge of his hoodie and pulls it down over his crotch. Slade just chuckles cruelly and steers them into a store.

It’s a nice lingerie store, with displays of underwear in every color and shape imaginable. How could someone even put that on? Lace, silk, velvet, so many different choices. There’s not many people in the store so Dick calms down a little.

“Could you do something for me?” Slade asks, and Dick nods, nervously looking around. “Pick out something to wear for Daddy, think of it like a present for me.”

Oh. Now that is something Dick can do, since it’s a gift for his Daddy. He grins and spins away to look around, rifling through some mesh booty shorts and suppressing a giggle. What would Slade like?

“Oh wow, you’re so brave!” Dick jumps at the sudden voice at his side and spins around. It’s a girl, she has a name tag so she must be an employee. 

Dick laughs nervously. “Sorry?”

She smacks her gum obnoxiously and leans on a display. “It’s just, I’ve seen a lot of boyfriends come through here shopping for their girlfriends, but they usually come alone.” 

“You and your dad must be pretty close.” 

She’s not looking at him when his face goes pale and Dick drops the underwear he was holding. “Do you need help picking something out?”

Dick looks down at his shaky hands and swallows. “No thank you.” He chokes out, and walks away. He finds a secluded corner and presses the heels of his palms against his eyes. 

Is- is that what everybody thinks when they see him and Slade together? Just a father and son spending the day together. He scoffs and roughly wipes away a treacherous tear. His chest feels like it’s on fire and he grits his teeth. He wouldn’t be surprised if steam started billowing out of his ears. Slade isn’t his fucking father. He’s Dick’s Daddy.

It would have always been like this, he realizes. Even if they had met under more conventional circumstances, they would have had to hide their relationship. There’s too much of an age gap for people to be accepting of them, of their happiness together. It would always be weird and wrong and shameful. They would never be able to have a normal relationship. Slade would always have to keep Dick in the shadows, shamefully hidden away.

Dick clasps his collar through his hoodie and whimpers, looking around for Slade. The air feels thick with every inhale, making it hard to breathe. He finally spies Slade and quickly stumbles over, standing close but not too close. Dick doesn’t want to make anybody uncomfortable. He wraps his arms around himself and just hovers around Slade, head hanging low.

A finger pushes his chin up, forcing him to look Slade in the eye. “Baby, what’s wrong?” The concern in his voice makes Dick want to jump in his arms but instead he jerks away from the touch. His head whips around to see if anybody saw them.

“Nothing! I just... I just—” Dick’s chokes up and has to turn away. 

Slade drops the lingerie filled basket he had been holding and grabs Dick’s arm, firmly but carefully guiding them out of the store and into a nearby department store. They beeline to the back and into a dressing room, Dick sniffling pitifully the whole way. The store is dead and once Slade locks the door he pulls Dick into a tight hug, surrounding him with warmth. Dick burrows into his jacket, trying to hide from the world and be consumed by Slade. Only Slade.

“You need to tell me what happened, baby boy.” Slade murmurs softly in his ear. “I can’t help you until you tell me what’s wrong.” He places tender kisses anywhere he can reach, behind his ear, on his cheek, his neck.

Dick takes another shuddering breath and looks up with tears eyes. His nose is running a little and he sniffles. “Th-the girl. She thought you were my f-father.” He sobs, holding Slade tight.

Slade is silent for a moment before responding. “Is that something that bothers you? Do you wish I was younger?” His voice is steely and Dick’s heart almost shatters, he sounds hurt.

Dick lunges up to capture Slade’s mouth in a passionate kiss, grasping the back of his head and pulling him closer, shoving his tongue in his mouth. He pulls away only a few inches and looks Slade in the eye, holding his head between his hands. 

“No, no, Daddy. Never have I thought that. I like you just the way you are, I would never ever want you to change.” Dick’s stomach twists from inadvertently hurting Slade. He whines high in his throat and kisses Slade again.

They pull apart and Slade sighs. “Then what’s the matter, kitten? What’s gotten you so worked up?”

“It’s just... I know we have to be careful, to make sure nobody takes me, I’m completely fine with that. But...I don’t like hiding our relationship.” Dick’s lip wobbles. “I really like you, but I know if people see us they’ll think it’s wrong.”

Slade holds him by his shoulders and dips to look in Dick’s eyes. “Who says we need to hide? Do the opinions of strangers matter to you more than me?”

“No! Of course not.” Dick says urgently.

He’s once again folded into Slade’s arms. “Do they know you?” Slade murmurs in Dick’s ear and he shakes his head. “Do they know me?” Slade whispers, kissing his cheek. Again, Dick shakes his head. Slade tilts his face up and Dick’s heart is hammering in his chest.

“Do they know us?” Slade breathes against his lips, a hairbreadth apart and Dick shakes his head lightly, eyes lidded.

“Then fuck them.” Slade growls, lunging forward and kissing Dick fiercely. 

Dick finds himself pushed up against the wall with a loud bang. He winds his fingers through Slade’s short hair, gripping the white strands and pulling him deeper into his mouth. Slade, Slade, Slade. The chant goes on in Dick’s head, becoming this all encompassing vortex that he gladly falls into. Slade kicks his legs apart and hoists him up, urging Dick to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Fuck all of them. They can’t do anything to keep us apart. Do you hear me? They can’t do shit.” Slade sounds angry even as he yanks Dick’s pants down his thighs and grips his naked ass. He shoves three fingers into Dick’s mouth without warning and he chokes. “Get my fingers wet and messy, baby.” Dick laves around them and clings tight to his shoulders.

Slade removes his hand, claiming Dick’s mouth once again and plunging two fingers straight into his ass. Dick bites his lip to hold back a moan and squeezes his eyes shut. They’re still in public, and even though he can’t hear anybody nearby he knows there must be someone in the store. Someone who could walk by and hear the suspicious noises coming from the closed stall and piece together what was happening inside.

“Don’t hide from me.” Slade rumbles, sucking Dick’s bitten lip into his mouth. He spreads his fingers, making Dick’s hole squelch obscenely and he whines. “I want to hear all of your pretty moans. Don’t hold back, baby. Moan for Daddy.”

Dick hesitates. He wants to be as carefree as Slade, want so desperately to just surrender to his desire. But what will people think? Won’t they get in trouble? “But, Daddy... people will hear.”

“What will they hear, baby? All they’ll hear is how good we are for each other. Everybody will know that you’re such a good boy. Let them hear how I drive you wild. Show them what your Daddy does to you.” Slad picks up the pace of his fingers and drives a third easily in. Dick’s head thwacks against the wall and he lets out a shaky moan.

It’s all he’s ever wanted, and Slade is giving him this so easily. Dick gets to prove that they belong together. Slade doesn’t want them to hide. Tears bead in his eyes and he smiles at Slade before leaning in close.

“Ok, Daddy.” 

Dick lets himself fall, knowing that he’s safe in Slade’s arms. He grinds down on the fingers spearing him open and Slade’s clothed cock that is pressing against his balls and taint. His own length is trapped against Slade’s stomach and the friction brought on by every roll of his hips has his legs trembling around Slade’s waist. Dick’s mouth falls open and he keens, high and loud.

“That’s it, baby.” Slade purrs, mouthing along his throat and his collar. “Just let go. Don’t think about anything but me.”

The flimsy wall of the changing room wobbles and bangs with how rough they are. Dick whimpers and whines loud, dark hair disheveled and he writhes in Slade’s lap. They have to know now. They have to know how right Slade and Dick are for each other. No one else could make him feel this good, no one else could be this torn apart by Slade. And if they still don’t accept this...

“Fuck ‘em.” Dick slurs, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Slade’s neck, bowing forward. Slade chuckles and licks into his mouth.

“That’s right, baby doll. Fuck them.” The pads of Slade’s fingers press hard against his prostate and Dick screams, coming all over both of their stomachs. He clings tight to Slade, shivering and nuzzling into the hollow of his neck. Slade lets him rest, stroking his back and whispering praise in his ear.

“You are such a good boy. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Their tender moment is interrupted by pounding on the door and Dick whines at the loud noise. Slade sighs loudly and pulls up Dick’s pants, easing his legs onto the floor and keeping him propped up against him. He unlocks the door and is met by two employees, one red and shaking as far away as she could be, and the other scowling with her hands on her hips.

“Just what do you think you were doing in there?” The angry one huffs, and the look on her face says she already knows the answer to her question.

Dick sniffs and turns his face to look at her, eyes dazed and blissed. “Daddy was fucking me.” He says simply and rests his cheek on Slade’s chest.

Slade howls with laughter and places a kiss to Dick’s head. The lady doesn’t seem as amused, sputtering and stumbling back, looking at them with disbelief and disgust. “Get out of here.”

Dick smacks his lips. “M’kay.” He lets Slade take most of his weight and they stroll out of the store. He’s having a serious giggle fit when he spies a familiar mop of ginger hair. He stills for a moment, frozen to the spot as he watches Wally swiftly type away on his phone where he sits on a bench. He looks the same, if a little bored, and he yawns.

If this happened two months ago, maybe even one, Dick would have been screaming his name. Wally would look up in surprise before whisking him away, and he would have never looked back.

Instead, Dick pulls his hood further up to cover his face and walks faster, hand in hand with Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’d like to write a one shot. Leave a prompt below if you’d like, I’m open to most anything except scat, extreme body modification, and blood play probably... I think I’d like to write a threesome or gangbang sooo if the prompt could involve that that would be great :)
> 
> Here’s the pairings I’m thinking of using:
> 
> Stiles Stilinski x basically any Daddy type in teen wolf lol (I’m partial to Chris, Peter, and Rafael)
> 
> Dick and/or Jason x Slade Wilson
> 
> Peter Parker x Wade Wilson or Bucky Barnes (As much as I love Spideypool I don’t think I am capable of writing compelling dialogue for them :’D they’re just too witty for my little brain)
> 
> I’ll only write it if I really love the prompt so I’m not going to be making any promises... hope that’s ok :) let me know which pairing y’all would prefer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I kinda feel like I’m off my mojo since I took a break... but I don’t care! Well, yes I do but I’m not gonna dwell on it so here you go :)

After their encounter in the dressing room, Slade decided it was best that they leave before security got called. He promised Dick that he would give the stores a call and have the clothes he picked out shipped to their house. It worked out well, now they didn’t have to lug a bunch of bags back to the car. It was almost time for them to eat anyway.

Slade had an arm wrapped around Dick’s waist as he led them back to the car. Dick tapped his fingers on the cars that they passed, giggling softly. Who would have thought he would ever do something so scandalous, so naughty. He knows he should feel regret, maybe even ashamed of what he just did. But he just doesn’t. He grins blearily up at Slade when they get to the car and Slade eases him into the seat. Dick doesn’t realize how exhausted his body feels till he sits down, limbs loose and he melts. Slade leans down to give him a filthy kiss and closes the door.

When Slade buckles himself in and turns on the car, he finally turns to Dick. “I hope you’re having fun, I certainly am. I hope that bitch didn’t ruin your day... ” He murmurs, cupping Dick’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. 

Dick nuzzles into the hand on his cheek and sighs contentedly. He did have a good time. Even when things go wrong Slade always finds a way to make it better. It was good to open up about some of his worries. Now, he was even more in awe of the man beside him who effortlessly drives away his anxieties and makes him feel wanted. He feels perfect. Dick’s eyes droop closed and he basically purrs as Slade continues to pet him and chuckles.

“It’s going to take about twenty minutes, give or take, to get to the restaurant. Why don’t you close your eyes and rest until we get there? It looks like I might have worn you out this morning.” Slade smirks.

Dick yawns and smacks his lips, leaning his head against the window as Slade backs out of the parking space. Slade’s free hand is casually resting on his thigh and he smiles.

He starts to doze off until they get on the highway. The window vibrates against his skull so hard it tickles his nose and Dick leans back against the seat instead. It’s still uncomfortable so he keeps shifting and shifting but nothing works and he whines.

“Here you go, kitten.” Slade says and strips his jacket off, revealing his powerful arms hidden underneath. 

Dick hums in appreciation and presses a thankful kiss to Slade’s knuckles before taking the jacket offered. He folds it up and places it on the window, finally able to rest comfortably. He drifts off within minutes, body lax and safe with Slade by his side.

————

Dick wakes up when the car slows to a stop and he stretches his arms, yawning. He feels more in control of his mind and body than earlier. He really needs to figure out why that keeps happening, it could cause problems later if he can’t keep it under control. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Slade massages his shoulder while Dick rubs his eyes.

“Better. Hungry now.” Dick says.

Slade smiles and unbuckles his seat. “Well then, we better get inside.”

When Slade lets Dick out and he stands up his legs feel numb. He shakes them out and winces at the dull pain in his rear. 

“I’ll have to remember to keep some lube on me next time we go out.” Slade smirks as they walk towards the restaurant.

Dick blushes. “Are you saying you would do something like that again?” He thought it was a one time thing, since he was feeling emotional.

“Well it seemed like you liked it, baby.” Slade opens the door for him. “You’re so needy, not even being in public stops you from wanting me to touch you. I think I may have a little exhibitionist on my hands.”

Dick gasps and looks around. “I don’t even know what that means.” He whispers angrily. Slade laughs and a hostess comes over to greet them.

“Hello! How can I help you today?” She smiles wide and looks between them.

“I have a reservation for 1:30 under Wilson.” Slade says. Dick blinks up at him in surprise. Wilson?

The hostess taps on her tablet. “Ah yes, I’ll show you to your table.” She whips around and starts weaving through the tables. 

The ceilings are high and the tables are comfortably spaced, not crowded together. Most people seem to be on dates, wine glasses and flowers seemingly on every table. They pass them all and finally arrive to their table in the back. It’s actually in a separate room, large windows showcasing a beautiful garden. She places menus down and they take their seats.

When she leaves Dick looks in awe around the room and out the window. It’s beautiful.

“Thank you for taking me here.” He fidgets with the menu and looks at Slade. “Um, what was the name you gave them? Wilson?”

Slade leans back and gives him a considering look. “Wilson is my last name. It’s a bit more inconspicuous than Slade.”

It occurs to Dick that he’s had Slade’s cock in his mouth before he learned his last name. Slade Wilson. Deathstroke. All names and titles that could be used to describe the man in front of him. But there’s one more that seems the most fitting.

Daddy.

Dick takes a deep breath to stop that train of thought. No need to get hard out in public. Again. He opens up the menu and skims over it to distract himself.

A different waitress comes in quietly, a notebook in hand. “What can I get you to drink? And do you both need more time to look over our menu?”

“I’ll have an earl grey tea and shakshuka. And for him a hot chocolate and the French toast. Waters all around.” Slade takes the menu out of Dick’s hand and gives them both back to the waitress.

“What was it that you ordered?” Dick asks.

“Shakshuka. It’s a Mediterranean dish, stewed tomatoes and vegetables with eggs. I first tried it when I was in Israel, it’s very good.” 

“Wow.” Dick feels a small tinge of jealousy. He’s never really gotten to travel. At least, when he did leave it was for a mission and there was never enough time to experience the culture and life surrounding them. “How did you like it there?”

Slade huffs a small laugh. “What’s not to like? It’s beautiful, great food, great view.” He tilts his head. “You would love it. I’ll have to take you there some time.”

Dick’s eyes go wide. “Me? You would... take me there?” 

“Of course.” Slade says confidently. “I have to travel a lot for work, so naturally I would bring you with me. And I’m sure we can make time to travel outside of my job as well, if there’s somewhere specific you want to go.”

Dick’s mouth is wide and he stares at his Daddy in amazement. “Everywhere.” He whispers. “I want to go everywhere with you.”

Slade smiles fondly. “Then everywhere we will go.”

The moment is broken by the arrival of their food, it smells delicious. After Slade begins eating, Dick eagerly digs in, moaning as the sweet flavor fills his mouth.

“Thank you for the food, Daddy.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Slade takes a sip of his tea.

Dick glances out the window and squeals with delight, startling Slade and almost causing him to splash his scalding hot drink all over himself. Dick doesn’t even notice and points excitedly out the window.

“Puppy!” 

Slade chuckles. “That’s a full grown German Shepherd, not a puppy.”

“Every dog is a puppy.” Dick says and waves his hand dismissively. “Aww, what a good puppy.” He’s leaning so hard in his seat that Slade has to stick his foot out to keep him from tipping over.

The dog finally vanished from his view and he turns back to his food. “Do you like dogs?” Dick asks curiously, shoving a piece of French toast in his mouth.

Slade nods. “I admire their loyalty.”

“And they’re fluffy.” Dick adds on.

Slade laughs. “And they’re fluffy.”

Dick is quiet for a moment. “He never liked dogs.” He bites his lip and looks down. “Said they’re too wild, couldn’t be controlled.”

Scoffing, Slade shakes his head. “What a hypocrite. I’ve never known someone so controlling in all my life. And he shouldn’t waste his time hating animals. Animals are animals. They don’t hate, they aren’t cruel. They don’t lie, deceive. It’s people that ruin everything. Most of the time, humans are the monsters. Not animals.”

Dick smiles, surprised by Slade’s mini tangent. It’s true. Every time he’s been hurt, and he’s been hurt a lot, it’s been by human hands. But...

“There are some good people.” Dick mumbles.

“Not a lot, baby.” 

“You’re good, Daddy.” Dick says shyly, blushing under his intense gaze.

“Oh sweetheart.” Slade takes Dick’s hand in his and kisses it. “No I’m not.”

Dick frowns and opens his mouth to object but Slade beats him to it.

“But you are. You’re good. You’re such a good boy for me, baby, you don’t even know.”

Dick tries to hide his shy smile in his shoulder. They exchange heated glances and Dick nudges Slade’s foot with his own.

“Can’t wait to be a good boy for you when we get home.” He flutters his lashes in what he hopes is an enticing way.

Slade growls deep in his throat. “Then we better finish eating.”

Dick almost chokes on his next bite of food and Slade laughs.

————

Slade is weirdly quiet the whole ride home, glancing at Dick every few minutes. He doesn’t say anything and seems closed off every time Dick tries to start a conversation. Dick is starting to get nervous and he fidgets the whole way home.

When they finally get inside and the door closes behind them, Dick practically jumps Slade. Tugs their faces together and kisses him urgently. He gets on his tippy toes because Slade isn’t leaning down, grabs his hand and places it on his hip. But still, Slade isn’t really doing anything. Eventually, Slade pulls back and hold him at arms length.

“Daddy?” Dick whispers.

“We need to talk, sweetheart.” Slade pets his arm one last time before softly pulling him to the couch. Dick wrings his hands, heart beating wildly. What- what’s happening? 

“Did you have fun today?” Slade says, but that doesn’t seem to be what he really wants to ask. He’s stalling.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” He can’t take the waiting. Dick needs to know what’s causing Slade to act this way. 

Slade sighs. “It’s not a big deal, baby. I promise. But we need to talk about it.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Dick blinks hard to hold back the tears forming behind his eyes. How could he have messed up? When did he fail? He hadn’t even noticed. Slade hasn’t confirmed anything yet but he knows. He just knows by the look in his Daddy’s eye that he failed.

Slade takes a deep breath before looking Dick in the eye.

“Yes.”

Dick whimpers and he clutches a pillow to his body. His heart aches and a silent tear rolls down his cheek. He failed. Again.

“W-what did I d-do?” 

“Do you remember when we were at the mall? In the fitting room?” Slade asks. Sniffling, Dick nods.

“Well, when we were in there you cussed. Twice.” 

That stops Dick’s pathetic display in his tracks. He looks up with furrowed brows. “What?” He thinks back to that morning. Thinks hard and goes through everything that happened, everything they did and said. But he doesn’t remember saying a bad word, not out loud. He straightens up, shaking his head. “No I didn’t.” 

Slade raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m lying?”

Dick shakes his head again, harder. “N-no. But maybe... you misheard? I don’t remember saying a bad word. I didn’t.” He says this with conviction, eyes begging Slade to believe him.

“Baby, I know what you said.” He sighs. “Just because you don’t remember something doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. I know you didn’t mean to, baby, but that doesn’t make it right.”

Why is Slade pushing this. Dick knows that he didn’t do it, he’s not stupid. How dare Slade try to make him feel bad, he really thought he did something wrong. He grits his teeth. “I. Didn’t. Do it.”

Slade leans forward menacingly, clear blue eye narrowed. “Yes. You. Did.” 

“You said, ‘Fuck ‘em.’ Then, you told that employee that I was fucking you. ‘Daddy’s fucking me,’ if you want specifics.” Dick blinks in surprise and Slade scoffs. “Did that jog your memory, boy?”

The bad thing is, it does. Dick faintly hears those words come from his mouth in his head. So, so, faint. But he remembers. 

“B-but, I didn’t mean to! I barely even remember saying it! Why can’t you let this go.” Dick stands up abruptly and angrily crosses his arms. 

“Why would I forgive you if you haven’t even apologized.” Slade’s voice is cloaked in barely restrained anger, eyes dark. 

Dick huffs again but looks down, ashamed. He desperately wants to hold onto his anger but he feels it slipping away. He was so sure that he was right, that Slade was wrong. But that just isn’t the case. He was wrong, he was bad. And he... he yelled at his Daddy. Dick’s hands fall to his side and he hangs his head.

“I’m... I’m sorry, Daddy.” He whispers, shuffling his feet.

“No, I don’t think you are. But you will be.” Slade’s stare sends a shiver down his spine. “Take your pants off.”

“Yes, Daddy.” He quickly does so and stands as still as a board, waiting for his next instructions. 

“I was going to forgive you y’know.” Slade says casually, leaning back on the couch. “Wasn’t going to punish you, but you just had to be a brat. Couldn’t even apologize.”

Dick whimpers and the tears start up again. “I-I really am sorry, Daddy. I just didn’t know.”

“You didn’t trust me. You didn’t listen.” Slade shakes his head and sighs. “Maybe it’s my fault. I thought I was being nice by not bringing it up till we got home. Didn’t want to ruin your day. Next time I’ll just drag you out and punish you in front of everyone.”

“N-no.” Dick whines. “It’s my fault. I messed up, not you. You were nice, Daddy, so nice to me. I was b-bad.” He puts a sleeve covered hand over his mouth to muffle his sob. He was bad.

“You were.” Slade agrees. “But you can be a good boy again. C’mere.” He pats his lap.

Dick eagerly clambers onto him and keeps his hands to himself, not meeting Slade’s eyes.

“Do you remember what happened last time you were being a brat?” Slade asks, tilting Dick’s face up.

“Um, no kisses? And no orgasms.” He really hopes that isn’t his punishment, that had sucked so bad. And he wasn’t even used to coming back then, now it would be so hard.

“That’s right. We’re going to do something similar. No kisses.” Dick whines but Slade ignores him. “And no coming, but it’s not going to be as long. Your punishment will probably only last one or two hours.”

Dick raises his eyebrows. “Oh.” That doesn’t sound too bad, he can do that. He stops the pleased grin that tugs on his lips. Doesn’t want Slade to know he thinks it’s easy just incase he makes it harder.

“And I see your face, don’t think you’re getting out easy with this. It’s going to be more intense than last time.” Slade smirks.

Sure. Dick wiggles I’m his lap a little and nods.

“Now, lift your sweater up.” Slade’s tone deepens and he slides his big hands up Dick’s bare thighs. His breath catches and he obeys, baring his chest and holding his hoodie up with both hands. But Slade takes it out of his hands and holds the fabric to his mouth.

“Bite.”

Heat flares in Dick’s groin and he carefully takes it between his teeth, wiping away his tears with a free hand before leaning back and bracing his hands on Slade’s knees. Slade just eyes him up and down, rubbing his thighs.

“Now remember, no coming.” Slade gives him a serious look. Dick nods again. Slade seems satisfied and begins tracing Dick’s abs, fingers lightly going over the dips and lines of his stomach. It tickles and Dick squirms a little... but he’s not worried about coming from this.

Suddenly Slade’s finger flits over his nipple and he jerks. Again and again he lightly goes over the little buds, circling them and Dick whimpers at the sensations. Slade finally stops his light ministrations and pinches them both. Hard. Dick yelps and almost drops the sweater in his mouth, unconsciously curls away from the touch. 

“Don’t move.” Slade says calmly and cups his pecs, squeezing and weighing them in his palms. Dick flushes red and turns his face away, lets out a shuttering breath through his nose. Slade tweaks his hardened nipples and pulls, stretching the skin. It hurts. 

Dick bites down and sucks on the hem of his hoodie to distract himself from the pain and his hardening length. But Slade doesn’t seem to want him to just bear through it, he wants him to feel it. He leans down and takes a nipple onto his mouth, laving his tongue on it and flicking. Slade looks up through lidded eyes and their eyes lock, Dick taking deep breaths. 

“So pretty, baby.” Slade breathes on his spit slick skin. “Lift your hips up.”

Dick does so and Slade draws his underwear down his thighs. He doesn’t touch him immediately, instead just looking him over and observing every shudder and restrained moan. The saliva on Dick’s nipples has cooled and Slade blows air on them, making him whine. 

“You’re already hard.” Slade chuckles cruelly. “Did you get turned on by Daddy playing with your nipples. Such a slutty boy.”

Slade finally turns his attention to where Dick wants him to touch most. But instead of the fluid, wonderful strokes he’s used to, Slade traces his fingertips lightly up and down his length. He’s barely even touching him and yet he’s already worked out a fat drip of precum from him. Dick watches it well up and drip slowly down, only to be caught by Slade’s forefinger. He brings it up to his mouth and licks it off. Shit, this isn’t helping Dick to hold back.

“You taste good, baby boy. Has anyone ever told you that? Anyone ever tell you how good your cum tastes?” Slade muses, hands drifting down to his balls. 

Dick shakes his head, he feels like his face is on fire. He knows no one has ever touched him like this before. Why does he have to say such filthy things? And why does Dick love it so much?

A dull pain in his balls shocks Dick from his thoughts. Slade taps them again, not really that hard, but it’s enough. It barely makes a noise and yet it feels so intense, Dick flings his head back when he’s hit again. He shakes his head but doesn’t dare let go of the hoodie in his mouth.

“I’m gonna wreck you, kitten. I have to, that way you think twice next time you wanna argue with Daddy.” He suddenly starts jerking Dick off fast and hard, nipping and biting along his neck. 

“You better not cum, boy. You think you’re in trouble now? If you cum I won’t touch you for a week.” Slade growls in his ear.

Dick takes quick breaths in and out his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. It feels so good. The slow buildup seemed to tee him up for a strong release. He can feel it in his core and his stomach muscles are beginning to cramp from holding it in. He screams when Slade thumbs at the tip and digs a fingernail in his slit. He finally gives up, letting his shirt drop from his mouth.

“No, no, no. Daddy, please I can’t! I’m gonna come, please stop.” He cries, mouth open and eyes red.

“My sweet boy.” Slade kisses away his tears, purposely avoiding his mouth. “I’m not going to stop, but I know you can do it. Don’t worry, kitten. I won’t let you be be tempted beyond what you can bear. Just be a good boy for me.”

Dick’s arms almost collapse behind him when Slade picks up speed. “Daddy?” He whimpers. He can’t do it. He can’t do it. He’s so close to the edge, and he’s hanging on so tight. Dick desperately wants to be good.

“I know how much you can take, I’m not trying to make you fail. You can do it, I believe in you.”

His penis has turned an angry red, completely slick with his juices as Slade jerks him off. Oh, he wants to come so bad. Dick feels his balls tighten and he wails, legs trembling around Slade’s waist. 

He’s gonna come, he’s gonna—

Slade grips the base of his cock tight, effectively stopping his orgasm. But it hurts. Dick thrashes in his hold, hips jerking as he sobs. He was so close, and now it’s gone. He makes little hurt noises and wraps shaky arms around his Daddy, pressing his face into his chest.

“Daddy, p-please. I’m so, so, sorry. Please let me come.” Dick feels pathetic but he doesn’t care, he was good. He didn’t come, but now he needs to. He needs it so bad.

Slade releases his cock and looks into Dick’s eyes. “Hm...”

“No.”

Dick sags against him. “B-but I can’t anymore. I tried so hard, Daddy. Please don’t make me mess up.” His hands are shaking from keeping them away from his cock, all he wants is to touch himself right now. If he just scoots forward a little bit he could rub off on Slade’s stomach. It’s so tempting, but he can’t.

“Oh, sweetheart. I know.” Slade rubs his hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him. “Daddy’s going to help you now though. And, I’ll even give you a way out.”

Dick sniffles and looks up. “Daddy?”

Slade stands abruptly, taking Dick with him. Dick yelps and clings tight to him as he starts walking.

“What’re are we going?” Dick hisses at the friction on his cock, Slade’s hands are gripping his cheeks and keeping him pressed against his stomach.

“Upstairs.” 

Slade places him gently on the bed and rummages through his bedside table. He comes back and sits beside Dick, opening up his hand. “Do you know what this is?” 

Dick shakes his head.

Slade smirks. “It’s a cock ring.” He holds it out for Dick to touch. “Stops you from coming. Now you don’t have to hold back, you just need to endure it.”

That’s a relief, Dick doesn’t think he could hold out much longer. But still...

“You said... you said there’s a way out?” 

“That I did, kitten.” Slade unbuckles his belt and begins stripping. “Take your clothes off and climb on top of me.”

Swallowing nervously, Dick takes off his remaining clothes and hovers over Slade, faces inches apart. His lips look so plush, Dick wants to kiss him so badly.

Slade leans up, puts his mouth close to his ear. “Other way, baby boy.”

Dick shivers and turns around, now directly in front of Slade’s cock. He shyly looks between his legs to Slade’s face, watches as he takes his penis and rolls the cock ring on. It’s tight, but he guesses that’s the point. Uncomfortable, even borderline painful, but at least it keeps him from coming.

“Now, baby, I’m gonna keep playing with you. It may be for an hour, it may be more, but I’m not going to stop till I think you’re done. No matter how much you beg me to come.” He emphasizes his point with a sharp tug to his balls.

“Unless,” Slade continues. “You can take me all the way down your throat.”

Dick sputters and looks down to said cock. He’s never been able to get him all in. At most he’s gotten six inches in, but he can never seem to get it more than an inch or two into his throat. He whines.

“Hush.” Slade smacks him lightly on his ass. “I know if you try really hard you can do it. Don’t you want all of Daddy’s fat cock down your throat? You’d make me so proud.”

Apparently Slade is done explaining because he takes Dick back into his hand. He’s no longer stroking him, just fondling his little cock and playing with the head. Dick bites his lip to hold in a moan. Another slap echoes when Slade spanks him.

“Get to work, boy. Make Daddy feel good.”

Dick takes a deep breath before taking his cock into his mouth. He hums at the salty flavor that bursts on his tongue, sucking hard around him. He loves the weight on his tongue, knowing his Daddy is inside of him. Wiggling his head, he dips further down.

His cheeks are spread apart and Slade dives in, tongue spearing into him. Dick chokes and has to pull off, panting and grinding back against Slade.

“Mmm. Daddy.”

As Slade licks and sucks on his rim, the tightness in his balls get worse. There’s no way he can survive this for, what did Slade say? One hour? Two hours?? He’s gotta get that cock in his throat or he’s gonna die.

Dick lunges back down, opening his mouth wide and easing him in. When his head hits the back of Dick’s throat he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths though his nose, preparing himself. When he thinks he’s ready, he slowly goes deeper. He can feel Slade’s cock slide into his throat, uncomfortably making room inside of him, as if it belongs there. Dick tries to inhale, only to realize that he can’t and gags. He panics and quickly pulls off again, narrowly missing skimming Slade’s dick with his teeth.

Slade attacks his ass with a vengeance, nipping at his rim and shoving two fingers in with only spit as lube. Dick’s arms give out and his face falls on Slade’s thigh as he whimpers. His thighs are trembling and his cock hurts now. Hurts with the need to come.

“Daddy, please stop. It hurts.” His fingers grip Slade’s thighs and he breathes hot and fast against Slade’s cock.

Slade pulls off with a wet squelch. “No. Take my cock, baby, and I’ll stop. Otherwise you just have to wait till I say so.”

Dick cries out when he jabs at his prostate and his cock squirts put a measly drip of precum. He’s making a mess on Slade’s chest. Trembling, he goes back to work.

His tongue is hanging out when he goes back down, eyes fluttering as he slowly takes his Daddy’s cock deeper into his throat. He pulls back every time he needs to breathe and waits for a moment before dipping down further. He gags and chokes every time but he needs to keep going. Peeking an eye open, Dick can see there’s still almost two inches left over and he whines. It already feels so deep, how can there be any more?

But Dick is nothing if not determined. So he pulls off, gives the tip a little kiss, and surges down slow, slow but continuous. He doesn’t stop. He doesn’t go back up for air even when he gags and his vision blurs with tears. He takes Slade’s cock deeper and deeper into his throat till he feels like he can’t take anymore.

And then he goes deeper.

The brush of coarse hair against his nose startles Dick into opening his eyes, and he’s nuzzled against Slade’s balls. He gurgles happily around his cock and tries to back off, needing air. But Slade’s hand flies to the back of his head and keeps him there, pushing him impossibly further and Dick’s nose is buried in his balls.

“That’s it, what a good boy.” Slade hisses. “Knew you could do it, baby. Look at you taking all of Daddy’s cock, gagging on it.”

Dick whimpers, panic and lack of oxygen clouding his vision. He rapidly taps and squeezes Slade’s thigh. He can’t breathe. 

Slade slips the cock ring off and shoves three fingers inside of him, never letting Dick back up. Dick’s body wracks with his sobbing and gagging on Slade’s cock. He’s crying from the pain in his ass, the need to breathe, and now the climbing pleasure as he gets shoved over the edge.

Dick’s scream is muffled by the cock in his throat as he comes, limbs shaking violently as his ass squeezes around the fingers forcing him open. His chest is spasming with the need to breathe and his eyes flutter closed. He’s going to faint.

Warmth squirts down his throat and Slade moans loud, hips giving little jerks against his face. Dick goes lax, head falling to the side on Slade’s thigh, cock still deep in his throat. 

Slade stops holding him down, grips Dick’s head and easing him off of his length. He hisses when his teeth accidentally graze him but finally gets him off. Dick takes a deep, shuddering breath, coughing violently and crying. His head falls back down, nuzzled into Slade’s softening cock and his whole body trembles.

Slade gently lifts him up and lays him on top of his chest. He’s still crying silent tears, eyes closed and whimpering.

“Oh, baby boy.” Slade kisses him softly. “You did so good. You made me so proud, baby. Such a good boy.”

Dick blinks slowly, gaze unfocused. “Good boy?”

Slade smiles and peppers kisses all over his face, hugging him tight. “Yes, sweetheart. Good boy. The best boy Daddy could ever ask for. You were so good for me, baby. So good for Daddy.”

Dick breaks under the praise, it’s too much. He sobs and clings tight to Slade, pressing as close as he can get to him. “I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy.” His voice is hoarse from his abused throat and he coughs.

Slade grabs a bottle of water off of the bedside table and brings it to his lips. “Drink, sweetheart. Good boy.” 

It’s impossibly hard for Dick to lift up his face to take a sip. But as soon as the water washes down his throat he eagerly chuffs the whole bottle. He’s so thirsty. When he’s done his head thuds back against Slade’s chest. 

“Thank you, Daddy... ‘m really sorry.” He yawns.

“I know, baby boy. It’s over now, I forgive you. Just rest baby, my good boy.” Slade kisses his sweaty forehead.

Dick falls asleep on his Daddy’s chest, just like a good boy should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments! Thanks for reading this far and sticking with me :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was pretty backed up from not writing for two week so this chapter is pretty long lol. I tried to challenge myself by not writing any angst but you know how I am ;)

Dick sighs, content with his head resting in Slade’s lap while he pets his hair. Slade is reading something on his tablet while they relax on the couch, warm morning light streaming through the windows. Music plays softly on the tv, Slade let him pick some kind of Lo-Fi playlist that he thinks goes well with their lazy morning vibe. Everything feels very domestic.

The soft strands of Dick’s hair have gotten fairly long, brushing his nape and sometimes falling over his eyes. Slade’s fingers brush through them and massage his scalp. Dick smiles, eyes closed, and stretches out his legs.

The doorbell rings and Dick looks up in question. 

“Stay here, baby.” Slade murmurs, lifting Dick’s head from his lap and placing a pillow underneath. Dick nods.

Slade comes back a few seconds later with three boxes in his arms. Dick sits up and cocks his head. 

“It’s the clothes we ordered for you.” Slade answers, placing them next to the couch and Dick makes a pleased sound. He hops up and wraps his arms around Slade’s neck, kissing him sweetly.

“Thank you, Daddy.” He murmurs against his lips and Slade tugs him closer.

Dick peeks one eye open, still kissing, and looks curiously at the boxes. He finally breaks away and bounds over to the entryway, grabbing the car keys and coming back. He grins and wiggles his shoulders, looking up at Slade.

“Can I open it?” He says, already crouching down and positioning the key over the seam.

Slade crosses his arms with an amused smile. “Go ahead, kitten.” He sits in the loveseat and props his head on a fist.

The box is sliced open immediately and Dick hold up the first item with a gasp. Giggling he strips out of his shirt and replaces it with the soft pink sweater. It’s a v neck and the sleeves go all the way to his fingertips. He twirls around before jumping in Slade’s lap and kissing him deeply.

“I love it, Daddy. Thank you.” Slade’s lip tilts up and he kisses the tip of Dick’s nose.

“Your welcome, baby boy. That’s only the first thing, why don’t you see what else you got.”

Dick clambers off and pulls something else out. Again, he squeals and puts it on. It’s just a plain blue tee with an embroidered sun over the breast pocket, but he’s ecstatic. It’s something his Daddy picked out just for him so he loves it. He poses and flips his hair, laughing as he goes back to Slade and kisses his neck.

Slade chuckles and pulls back. “Is this the response I’m going to get for everything you try on?”

“Of course, Daddy. I wanna show you how much I like what you got for me. I’m gonna try on everything in those boxes and kiss you after each one.” He runs his hands appreciatively down Slade’s muscular chest and abdomen.

“I don’t think we can go through everything in those boxes right now.” Slade says, a conspiring look on his face. “If you tried on and tested everything in those other two boxes... I don’t think we’d ever leave.” He purrs and bites Dick’s ear.

Dick suddenly remembers that sweaters and pants weren’t the only thing they ordered. Slade also bought him a ton of underwear and lacy things. Thigh high socks, garters, bralettes. Dick sucks in a breath. He also got some toys. When they sat down together and browsed some websites Dick didn’t know even half of there things Slade put in the cart. Some things looked fun but others... he’s not sure if he’s ready for everything yet.

“I want to take my time to thoroughly enjoy when you put those on. Gonna take you apart for hours, watch you writhe in those pretty panties.” Slade grinds up and Dick moans.

“But for now, let’s see the clothes Daddy got you.” He eases Dick off his lap with a smirk.

Dick huffs. “Don’t tease me, Daddy.”

Slade laughs, and Dick’s heart is filled with warmth at the sound. He takes such good care of him, makes Dick so happy. Slade feeds him, puts a roof over his head, clothes him. He even bathes him! Slade gives him so much, what does Dick even have to offer? 

He gives Slade a soft smile and continues with his little fashion show. With every new item he tries on he kisses Slade in a new place. His shoulder, his chest, his thighs, his ankles. When he reaches the end and tries on the last pair of shorts, he slides between Slade’s legs and draws down his pants. At least he can do this for his Daddy.

————

Late that night, when he’s tucked into Slade’s chest, Dick can’t fall asleep. 

They’ve been in a physical relationship for a few months, and as much as he thoroughly enjoys it, he knows they could be doing more. Sex is to be expected when two people are together, it’s normal. So why hasn’t Slade asked this from him? He must want to, he’s mentioned it before in passing. What is he waiting for?

It feels like he’s withholding something from Slade. Like he’s hiding something that rightfully belongs to him. Dick wants to give him everything he can, since there’s not much he can offer. And he l-... likes Slade a lot. He wants to experience this with him, give him one more piece of himself. 

Is the only thing holding Slade back the fact that his cock is fucking ginormous? Dick can now deepthroat him (with some difficulty), shouldn’t this be the next step? Maybe Slade doesn’t think he’s ready, doesn’t want to hurt him.

That thought just makes Dick want Slade to fuck him more. He needs to find a way to show Slade that he’s ready, that he really wants this. 

He knows this is a big step, but it just feels right. And it should feel good for him too, right? When Slade fingers him it feels good... but maybe Slade is too big. Regardless, even if it hurts him he wants to do this for his Daddy. It’s the least he can do.

Dick furrows his brows as he thinks of what to do. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. He groans and taps Slade’s shoulder.

“Can I go to the bathroom? My tummy hurts.” He holds his stomach.

Slade makes a concerned sound and rubs his back. “Yeah, baby. Sorry you don’t feel good.” His voice is raspy with sleep.

Dick gets off of the bed and goes into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he comes back with a hand on his stomach and sweatpants on.

“You feel better, baby?” Slade asks and pulls him closer gently.

“A little bit.” Dick says and yawns, going to sleep with a smirk on his face.

————

When Dick wakes up the next morning he again says he needs to go to the bathroom. Slade dotes on him and doesn’t push for anything sexual all day. He makes him toast with some banana slices to soothe his stomach and lets him rest in bed. Slade even said he can get up whenever he wants, since he has to do some work in his office for a while. 

After lunch, Dick goes to the restroom again. He quickly shucks off his joggers and looks at himself in the mirror. Smirking, he admires his handiwork. 

All day, every time he asked to go to the bathroom, he got Slade’s razor and got to work. His flexibility sure did help when it came to shaving his ass. But he did it. It’s not like he had a lot of hair to begin with, the most was on his calves. But he got it all off, even the peach fuzz. Now he was baby smooth all over.

He hopes Slade likes this... it’s nothing he’s asked for in the past. But Dick thinks it’s something Slade would like, especially combined with what else he has planned.

Dick pulls out the dildo and lube from his hoodie pocket. He managed to sneak it out of the closet when Slade wasn’t looking. It’s just a fact that taking Slade in his ass is gonna hurt, he’s accepted that. But he needs to do as much as he can to prepare himself, he doesn’t want to inconvenience Slade by having to prep him. Dick just wants to be perfect and ready for him.

The dildo definitely isn’t as big as Slade, only about five inches long and maybe half as thick. But even this is going to be a stretch. He puts some lube in his fingers and reaches behind himself, putting a finger in. 

By the time he can comfortably get three fingers in he’s gotten hard. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He will not come. It’s bad enough that he’s lying to Slade, even though it’s technically for a surprise, he’s not going to come without Slade. It’s just not right.

He reaches for the dildo and begins to press it in. Dick whimpers when it breaches him and leans against the counter. It’s not the most he’s ever taken, but it still hurts a little. Eventually he gets it fully seated inside of him and he sighs in relief. He holds it still for a minute before pulling it out and pressing it back in.

Oh. That feels too good. Dick sucks in a breath and his cock twitches. There’s really no need to thrust it in and out... he just needs to get used to the stretch. And if he did move it around he’s sure he would accidentally come. So instead he just holds it deep inside of himself.

After a few minutes he decides to take it out, Slade would get suspicious if he stayed in here too long. He whimpers when it pops out and replaces it with a plug he also smuggled in. It’s a little uncomfortable when he moves around, but not that bad.

He’s really got to hurry and get ready now. He’s taking way too long. Rushing, he changes into his clothes and goes downstairs. He spots Slade doing the dishes and walks over.

“Hey.” Dick says shyly, all too aware of the plug in his ass and what he’s going to do.

Slade places the last dish on the drying rack and dries his hands with a tea towel. “Hey, kitten.” He pecks him on the lips and brushes his knuckles against his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Dick smiles. His Daddy is just too perceptive. “Nothing’s wrong.” He assures. “I just want to show you something.” His cheeks are on fire.

A questioning look passed over Slade’s face. “Alright, what do you want to show me?”

Dick just dips his head and grabs his hand, pulling him to their bedroom. When their inside he guides him to the bed and motions for Slade to sit and he does. 

“What’d you wanna show Daddy, baby boy?” Slade says, voice dropping low.

“I... I got you a surprise.” Dick whispers and walks between Slade’s legs.

Slade places his hands on Dick’s hips. “Mm, what kind of surprise?”

Dick hesitates for a second before lifting up his sweater, revealing the white garter belt that hugs his hips. Slade moans when he lifts it higher and he sees the lacy bralette that covers his chest, hard nipples clearly visible underneath. Slade runs his big hands up his sides, thumbs skimming over the lacy fabric. 

“Oh, baby boy.” Slade whispers, placing a kiss to his sternum. He grips Dick’s waist, fingertips are only inches apart, and pulls him closer.

Dick whimpers and pulls his shirt all the way off, dropping it on the floor. “There’s more.” He says, breathless, and twists his hips to draw Slade’s eyes down. 

Slade’s hands glide down his stomach and pull his sweatpants down with a sharp tug. He takes a deep breath and his eyes flick up to Dick’s face, shock in his eyes, before going back down to gape at his hairless legs clothed in thigh high white stockings that are connected to the garter belt. His cock is visible through matching panties. He’s silent, mouth parted open and eyes darting over Dick.

Dick swallows nervously and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “Do you l-like it?” He asks, mouth suddenly dry and his heart beats hard in his chest. 

“Like it?” Slade grips his ass with both hands and effortlessly lifts Dick into his lap. “I love it, baby.” His hands trail into Dicks hair and he pulls him into a passionate kiss, tongue spearing inside. Dick shudders in relief and melts into the kiss, tilting his face to let Slade in deeper.

Slade pulls back and clears his throat. “Is that what you’ve been doing all day? Hiding in the bathroom so you can surprise me with your pretty, smooth, body?”

Pain shoots through Dick’s heart and he winces. “I’m sorry I lied, Daddy. But I wanted to surprise you... I want you to be inside me.” He looks up at Slade through his lashes, cheeks flushed.

“Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Slade’s voice is so deep, Dick feels his chest rumble underneath his palms.

“I do.” Dick says confidently. He grabs one of Slade’s hands and leads it behind him, letting his fingers trace the base of the plug through his underwear. “I p-prepared myself for you. Want you to take me, please Daddy.”

Slade moans loud, forehead falling against Dick’s shoulder as he dips his fingers past his panties and traces his stretched rim. He nudges the base and Dick makes a little sound, head jerking forward. “You know what’s gonna happen now, baby. There’s no going back now, I’m gonna fill you up. My cocks going to go inside of you, and you’re gonna be filled up with my cum.” His voice rumbles against Dick’s ear as he eases the plug out and pops it back in. Dick gasps.

“Say it.” Slade says. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do, what you’re begging me for.”

Dick’s hands clench and unclench on Slade’s shoulders and he holds back a moan. “I want you to fuck me, fuck me with your cock. Want you to fill me up, make me yours. Please, Daddy. Make me yours.” His words are heavy with emotion and his eyes well up with tears.

“Shh.” Slade tries to soothe him and they kiss softly, Dick whimpering into his mouth. “I will, baby, I promise. You’re so lovely, so perfect for me. Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Slade stands up with Dick in his arms and gently places him on the bed. He pulls away Dick’s arms where he tries to cover himself and places them above his head. Dick blushes and watches Slade’s eye rove over his body.

“Look at you.” He murmurs and feels along the inside of Dick’s thigh, tracing the bare skin until he hits the top of his socks. Dick twitches from the soft touch and his cock is leaking in it’s lacy confines. “How do you want me to take you, kitten?”

“Just like this. P-please? I’m a little scared and... I wanna see your face, Daddy.” Dick’s chest arches and he gasps when Slade takes out his plug and feels inside of him, rubbing against his slick walls. 

“You don’t need to be scared, I won’t hurt you, baby boy.” Slade leans to the side and brings out the lube, squirting more over Dick’s hole and pushing it in with his fingers. It’s a lot, and it makes embarrassing squelching sounds with every thrust in and out. Dick puts his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. Even though his panties are pulled to the side, there’s so much lube that it’s getting on them too.

There are four fingers in his ass now, twisting and pumping inside of him. One of Dick’s feet is planted on the bed and he holds the other leg close to his body, hooking his arm around his knee. Slade kisses his neck slowly, more gentle than he’s ever been as Dick pants.

“Please... please, Daddy. I’m ready. I’m so so ready, please.” Dick begs, pulling Slade from his neck into a deep kiss.

Slade spreads his fingers and Dick mewls. “Patience, kitten. I don’t want to hurt you. When you’re ready, you’re going to love taking my cock. You’re gonna beg for it, day and night. And I’ll do it, I’ll keep you full and fuck you deep and hard.”

“But right now,” Slade cups his cheek and kisses his forehead. “Right now I want to take my time with you, make you feel good. You’re gonna feel so good, baby boy. You just have to be patient and let Daddy take care of you.”

Dick’s heart aches. This is supposed to be for Slade, not for him. He can’t take this away from Slade too. And now here he is, making his Daddy take care of him and make him feel good. It’s supposed to be the other way around. And this thoughtful care, it’s too much, makes Dick feel like his heart is going to explode. He clenched his hands and his lip trembles.

“No, Daddy. This is for you, just take me.” He says desperately and suddenly realizes Slade’s pants aren’t even off. He huffs in exasperation and sits up abruptly, dislodging the fingers inside of him roughly and he winces. He’s so stupid, he can’t even take care of his Daddy. Hasn’t even gotten his cock out or pleasured him at all. Tears drip down his face as he unbuckles Slade’s pants and tugs them down angrily. 

Slade grabs his hands before he can touch his cock and he tries to pull away. “What are you doing?”

Dick purses his lips and tries to blink back his tears, looking up at the ceiling. “For you, Daddy. This is supposed to be for you. I just wanted to take care of you, but you’re the one making me feel good. It’s always you that gives and all I do is take and take and take.” He says through gritted teeth.

“I can’t do anything, I have nothing to offer you. I just wanted to give you this, give you me.” Dick laughs humorlessly. “But I can’t even do that right.”

Slade turns his face of him and looks him in the eye. He sighs, quiet and looking at Dick with an unreadable expression. It just makes Dick even more nervous until Slade kisses him.

The kiss is everything, it consumes him. It’s filled with so much emotion that Dick can’t hold back his sob, even as he desperately kisses Slade back. It’s slow and deep, like Slade’s trying to devour him from the inside out. But, he’s so gentle, so tender and careful, as if he thinks Dick will break.

They kiss for an eternity, and yet it’s over in the blink of an eye. Dick shudders when they part, tears streaking his cheeks and he holds tight to Slade’s arms.

“You have already given me everything.” Slade whispers. “You’ve brought life into my life where there was only death. I get the privilege of waking up with you in my arms every morning. You have given me your trust, and that’s what I try to pay back every day, and I love taking care of you. You don’t need to give me anything else.”

Dick’s mouth is parted as he stares in awe at Slade, mesmerized by his beautiful words. How can he be real? How can such a wonderful man want him? He almost makes Dick believe that he’s not worthless. 

“Oh, Daddy.” Dick whimpers, giving him a kiss before he leans back, kicks off his underwear and spreads himself open. “Let me give you this. I know I don’t need to, I want to.”

Slade smiles and (finally) strips out of his clothes. “Ok, baby, I’m coming.” Dick eyes up Slade’s powerful body, corded with muscles and he thanks his lucky stars for the chance to be underneath this beautiful man.

Slade touches his stocking clad calf and lets his eyes rove over Dick’s body before pulling him towards the edge of the bed. He pumps his hard cock a few times before sliding it through his cheeks.

Dick gasps when the head catches on his rim, but doesn’t slip in. “Please, put your cock in me. Fuck me Daddy, I need it so bad.” 

Finally, Slade takes pity on him and presses in. Dick gasps when the head pops in and it burns, he feels himself stretch and stretch as Slade eases in and stops. He whines when he looks down and sees that not even a third of his length is inside of him. He’s so big, how will he fit?

“You’re so fucking tight.” Slade says through gritted teeth, and he grips Dick’s hips hard with the effort to not slam in. But he holds himself back and lets him get acclimated to the intrusion.

It’s a good thing Dick prepared before this, and he’s glad Slade took the time to add more lube and stretch him more. It does hurt, but more than that is an overwhelming pressure and full feeling. He knows it could be feeling much worse.

“You can go m-more. Deeper, please.” Dick says and tries his best to stay relaxed and let Slade in. He gives a tiny grind forward and Dick moans, his legs tremble in the air. Slade eases his legs out of his grasp and wraps them around his waist. The movement lodges him deeper and Dick gasps.

“You feel so good, kitten.” He hovers over Dick and kisses up his stomach. “My perfect boy.” 

Dick’s eyes water from the praise and the feeling of himself opening up around Slade’s cock. If he pushes aside the pain, it almost feels good. It feels right to have Slade inside of him, filling him up so completely, so perfectly.

“More.” Dick cries out when Slade snaps his hips to thrust the last few inches inside and he’s finally all the way in. It’s overwhelming how full he feels, so deep. Dick unwraps a trembling arm from behind Slade’s head and pats his stomach. Slade’s cock is inside of him.

Slade kisses away the tears that continuously fall and then finally his lips. “Mine.” He rumbles, grinding forward. “You’re mine, baby boy.”

It feels like Slade’s cock is splitting him open, as if he’s going to come out his throat. “Yours.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around Slade’s neck and kissing him passionately.

Slade stays flush against Dick’s ass for a minute before pulling out slowly and easing back in. Dick moans and his cock weeps. “Again.” He says breathlessly. Slade begins a slow rhythm, hips rolling as he fills Dick over and over again. Dick’s head rolls back so Slade mouths against his neck and around his collar, sucking bruises in and rumbling deep in his throat.

“You’re insides are so soft, so wet, baby. You’re such a good boy, like you were made for me. Just for me, all mine.”

His thrusts don’t get faster, but they get harder. Slade seems to draw out almost to the tip before snapping his hips and filling him up so fast. It knocks the breath out of Dick and all he can do is pant and hold on tight to Slade’s muscular shoulders. Slade reaches a hand down and grabs Dick’s cock and he squeals.

“Feels so good, Daddy, don’t stop.” 

The rhythm of the hand stroking his cock is in time with Slade’s thrusts. With one last swipe of Slade’s finger to his wet tip he comes hard and squeezes tight around Slade. Dick screams and Slade growls, thrusts losing their measured pace and he gives a powerful thrust that jerks Dick up the bed and comes deep inside of him. Dick clenches rhythmically around the pulsing cock, milking him through his orgasm. Slade lays over him, their bodies flushed together as they breathe hard. 

Slade wipes back the hair that is strewn across Dick’s sweaty forehead and peppers kisses all over his face. Dick mewls and tilts his face to catch his lips and licks into his mouth. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Slade asks, voice gruff.

Dick sloppily kisses his neck. “Full.” 

“Any pain?” Slade’s voice is laced in concern and he furrows his brows.

Dick rolls his hips with a smirk and Slade hisses. “Not anymore, feels good. You’re so hot.” 

Slade laughs and slowly slips out, cum following him. “Yeah? Did you like when Daddy filled you up, baby?” He groans as he spreads Dick’s cheeks and looks at his cum drenched hole. He scoops up whatever tries to escape and pressed it back in. “Look at your sloppy little hole.”

Dick moans and presses his hips back to get his fingers deeper. He feels hollow, he needs something to fill him up. Make him feel whole again.

“Oh? Does my little kitten want more? I can give you more.” Slade flips Dick into his stomach and Dick yelps in surprise. He maneuver Dick so that he’s on his hands and knees and kisses down his back. He runs his hands up the white stockings and to his ass, spreading his cheeks to see Dick’s pretty cum filled hole winking at him.

“Tell me what you want. Beg me for my cock, baby boy.”

Dick whimpers and goes from his hands to his elbows, arching his back. “Please fuck me, Daddy. I want your cock to fill me up again. I feel so empty, please.”

Slade gives his ass a squeeze and presses in, just one continuous thrust till he’s balls deep. Dick sighs in relief, body going lax as he surrenders to Slade’s powerful thrusts. The new position makes him feel impossibly more full and he clenches the sheets as Slade hits a place so deep inside of him. He’s repeatedly nailing his prostate and Dick’s mouth falls open, embarrassing sounds forced out of him.

“You feel so tight around my cock. Feels like you’re sucking me in. Do you like when Daddy fucks you open, kitten?” Slade purrs, hands gripping his waist and pulling him back on his length. His balls are slapping against Dick’s ass and the cum he just put in Dick’s ass is squelching out with each thrust.

Dick’s insides are battered with Slade’s cock, all nine inches making itself home in his ass. His knees tremble and almost give out but Slade’s death tight grip on his waist keeps him up. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dick chants, cock drooling precum beneath him and onto the bed.

Slade growls and props a foot on the bed, drilling harder into his ass. Dick’s arms collapse and he face plants into the bed, little whimpers and whines forced out of him. He knows he’s going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow, and he likes it.

“Daddy!” He comes with a moan and clenches the sheets, shaking his head as his body trembles.

Slade pulls Dick up so that he’s on his knees, back pressed against Slade’s chest. He reaches back and grasps Slade’s hair and pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Slade pinches his nipples through the bralette and thrust up furiously. Their sweaty bodies slide together and filthy sounds fill the room.

“I’m gonna come, baby boy. Gonna fill you up with my cum.” His hips slap against Dick’s ass and force moan after moan out of him. It’s so much, almost too much since he just came. 

“Yes.” Dick breathes against his mouth. “Do it, come inside me. Want it, please.”

Slade moans and slams in, hips giving little jerks as he comes. He holds Dick tight against his chest and pulls him down on his cock. Dick mewls as spurts of hot cum drench his insides and seep out of him and down Slade’s cock. His head drops back against Slade’s shoulder and he trembles.

Right before he thinks his knees are going to give out, Slade eases them both onto the bed, still lodged inside of him. He spoons Dick and kisses his shoulder and collarbone.

“My good boy, you were perfect.” Slade murmurs. Dick whimpers and turns his face towards him.

“Kisses?” His eyelids are dropping and his face is flushed. Slade lunges forward and kisses him deep, tongues dragging together. They ease into more tender kisses until they just rest their foreheads together.

“I’m going to take my cock out now, baby.” Slade warns and Dick nods. They both hiss from the oversensitivity and Dick whimpers when he’s left empty. He reaches a hand back to stop the flow of cum and he feels how open he is and gasps.

“Daddy?” He whines, clenching on nothing and more cum squelches out.

“I know. Let’s go get you cleaned up, baby boy.” Slade sits up and picks Dick up gently, careful of his sore ass. He walks over to the bathroom and switches Dick over to hold him up with one arm as he turns on the bathtub and adds some soap and scents before stepping back to let it fill up and make bubbles. Slade then places Dick on the lip of the tub and quickly but carefully strips Dick of his remaining lingerie and his collar before scooping him back up in his arms.

He rocks Dick in his arms and turns on the heater while they wait, humming softly. Dick feels so warm all over, warm in his heart, his body, his mind. He takes a shuddering breath and relaxes deeper into Slade’s hold and closes his eyes.

Finally the tub is full, but instead of easing Dick in like he usually does, Slade steps in too with Dick in his arms. Dick moans when the warm water touches his skin and soothes his aching body. Their chest are flush together and Dick lays his head on Slade’s shoulder.

Steam curls around them and Dick breathes in the vapor. Slade rubs a calloused hands up and down his back and Dick moans, turning into the crook of his neck and laving it with little kitten licks in thanks. He’s too tired for words right now.

They lay in there for a while before Slade begins washing them, lathering up soap and massaging his body. Dick lets him and lifts up his arms whenever prompted. Eventually Slade’s hand trails down to his ass and he begins scooping out his cum and cleaning him out. Dick whimpers and clings tight to Slade’s until he’s finished.

When they’re both clean, Slade stands up and places Dick on his feet, he sways slightly. Slade dries him off with a fluffy towel and wraps it around his own waist before going to the closet. Slade pulls some of Dick’s pjs and is about to put it on him when Dick interrupts him.

“C-can I wear one of your shirts, Daddy?” He asks shyly.

Slade smiles warmly and kisses his head. “Of course, baby boy.” He takes back Dick’s clothes and returns with a silk button up sleep shirt. He pulls it over Dick’s head and it flows softly around him and halfway down his thighs. He buckles the collar back on Dick and he sighs.

“Do you want underwear, kitten?” Slade asks and almost stumbles back when Dick throws himself at him and nuzzles into the crook of his arm.

“Nope.” He says simply and Slade chuckles. He hoists Dick into his arms and goes back to the bedroom, laying him in the bed and tucking him under the warm comforter. When he begins to walk away Dick whines and grabs onto his wrist.

“I’m just going to put on some pants, baby. I’ll be right back.” He reassured him, but Dick doesn’t let go.

“Do you have to?” Dick whines and tries to tug him down.

Slade laugh and slips off the towel. “I guess I don’t.” He walks around the other side of the bed and gets in. Dick scoots back and flips so he can curl into Slade’s bare chest. He twines their legs together and sighs, content.

“I... I really like you, Daddy.” Dick whispers and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Slade’s warm chest.

Slade kisses the top of his head. “I really like you too, baby boy.” He hugs Dick tight and they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine ending a chapter with the characters not falling asleep. Couldn’t be me. Dang I hate that. Anyways! I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, is there a pretty big community on Twitter for ao3? I’m considering getting an account 👀


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna follow me my Twitter is @lazydinkm :D but y’know, only if u want 👉👈 be warned, lotsa dicks lol

Dick’s eyes blearily open when the light behind his lids becomes too much. He squints up at Slade who is already looking at him with a fond smile. Slade ruffles his messy hair with the arm that’s under Dick’s head. Dick tries to prop himself up but groans at the sharp pain that shoots up his spine. He pouts at Slade, dark hair smooshed to one side and covering his forehead. 

“Ow.”

The blankets smell like sex, which in turn makes everything smell like sex. They probably should have changed the sheets last night. 

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Slade asks while Dick stretches out and relaxes back in his arms.

“Mhm.” Dick smacks his lips, he needs to brush his teeth. His stomach grumbles and he looks outside to where the sun hangs high behind some clouds. “What time is it?”

Slade picks up his phone and turns the screen towards him. Dick’s eyebrows shoot up. Twelve fifteen?? 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” They’ve never slept in this late before, and Slade seems to have been awake for a while. He must be hungry too.

“You were worn out last night, I wanted to let you rest.” His tone isn’t as teasing as Divl had expected, he actually sounds concerned. His touch is soft as he strokes Dick’s bare thigh and he blushes.

“Yeah well, that’s kinda your fault.” Dick mumbles, his feigned anger betrayed by the smile that tugs on his lips. 

Slade smirks and dips his face down. “It is, isn’t it.” Their lips brush together but Dick jerks back and slaps a hand over his mouth.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth!” He exclaims, moving to get up. Slade ignores him and jerks him back, pressing their lips together. He doesn’t deepen the kiss, but they still make out for a while. They finally part and Dick is grasping Slade’s shoulder and looking up at him, lips red.

“Good morning.” Slade murmurs, voice still deep from sleep.

Dick swallows and pecks his lips again. “Good morning.” He whispers. He knows he doesn’t have any reason to feel shy, especially after last night, but there’s just something about when Slade is like this that just makes him as giddy as a schoolgirl. Again he moves to get up, but this time Slade lets him.

“Can I go wash up?” He asks, tugging the sleep shirt to cover his legs more. 

“Go on.” Slade says and stands up, sheets falling to reveal his naked body. He walks past Dick, confident as any fully clothed man, to his dresser and pulls out some clothes. Dick gives one last admiring look to his body before entering the bathroom.

The grin that he had been keeping at bay finally breaks through and he muffles his giggle with a sleeve covered palm. He looks at himself in the mirror, eyesight almost distorted by how hard he’s smiling. His blue eyes are bright, golden skin almost glowing. He looks... happy.

It surprises him how much different he looks from when he first came here. It seems like a lifetime ago. When Batman threw him out, punched him. When he found out his brother had been killed.

Jason.

He flinches back, heart twisting painfully. How could he... Dick hasn’t thought about Jason in almost a week, maybe more. He hasn’t spent even a minute to reminisce or grieve about his brother. It hasn’t even been a year since he’s died, the mound of dirt probably still dark over his casket, and yet he’s already forgetting him. 

How long till he forgets his little wing completely?

Dick shudders at the thought, hands clasped on the sinks edge. Disgusting. He feels his stomach churn. 

It’s been... too easy, to let himself get so immersed in Slade. He doesn’t deserve this happiness, this safety. How could he be happy when Jason isn’t breathing? At least, how could he be so happy so soon? It’s not right. And yet... all he wants to do now is be wrapped in Slade’s arms, to let him take away this pain.

To make him forget.

No. Dick pushes himself back hard. He doesn’t need to get rid of this pain, if anything he needs to embrace it. He will not let his memories of Jason waste away in his mind. 

Guilt churning in his stomach, Dick washes up and heads downstairs. Slade is setting down two bowls of cereal at the table when he looks up and smiles at him. 

“Hey, baby.” He gets three kisses before he’s nudged to take a seat. 

After Slade tells him he can start eating, Dick digs in, munching heaping spoonfuls of cereal. He eats a little too fast and some milk seeps out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Blushing, he wipes it off with his hand and looks at Slade.

“Is my little kitten making a mess?” He drawls, looking at him through lidded eyes.

An idea comes to Dick. It’s still not right for him to ask Slade to touch him. He’s not going to beg Slade or ask for what he wants because he doesn’t deserve it. But it’s not like he can say no if Slade initiates sex. And he wants it, that taste he got yesterday was like a drug, clouding his mind and filling his mind with Slade. Just Slade. So if he can just get his Daddy a little horny, get him to want him, that would still be ok... right?

“Sorry, Daddy.” Dick purrs. “I’m just so hungry.” He slowly licks up the milk on his hand, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He sucks the tips of his fingers and curls his tongue around them.

Slade’s lips quirk, amusement in his eyes. “Oh yeah? What for, kitten?”

Dick pauses at the question, he can’t say what he really wants, his cock. He sputters a little and blushes, picking up the spoon again and wiping his hand and mouth with the napkin he somehow missed on the table. “Um- cereal. Cereal is good.” He shoves another spoonful in his mouth.

Slade huffs out a small laugh and they continue eating.

————

It’s later in the day, already after dinner, and Dick is fed up. 

All day, he has tried to get Slade to fuck him, or even just touch him! And all day, Slade has sidestepped his advances. Looking away when Dick bends over and swivels his hips, petting his hair when he’s sprawled in his lap with no pants. Nothing, nada. Sure, he’s been sweet and nice to him... but he usually would have asked for something by now. It’s infuriating and Dick just can’t see why he hasn’t just bent him over yet.

He decides to give it another go and walks into the kitchen where Slade is washing the dishes. He strides over, swaying his hips and dips underneath his arms, now pressed against the counter by Slade’s body.

“Lemme help you, Daddy.” He simpers, cupping Slade’s forearms and stroking up slowly till he reaches his wrists, wet from the soapy water. He takes the chefs knife from his hand and strokes the hilt. He uses the same motions he would use if he was jerking off Slade. If he would just fucking let him. Dick even presses his hips back against Slade’s crotch, making little circular movements.

And then Slade takes the knife out of his hands, and steps away from him.

Dick can’t hold back his shock as he whips around to look at him, mouth dropped open. Slade holds back his laughter.

“You don’t have to help me. Why don’t you go pick out a movie? I’m almost done so I’ll be over there soon.” Slade sidesteps him with a smirk that Dick doesn’t see.

Slade turning his back to Dick is the tipping point. Dick sniffles softly as silent tears drip down his cheeks. Why doesn’t he- why doesn’t Slade want him? He angrily wipes his eyes and begins stomping away but his wrist is grabbed before he can dart away. He glares up at Slade and tries to pry his fingers off with no avail. 

“What?” He snaps, rubbing his nose hard. “I thought you wanted me to go away?” His voice cracks on the last word and he resumes his struggles.

“Oh, kitten.” Slade easily wraps his arms around a struggling Dick and pets his hair. “What’s gotten you in such a fussy mood?”

Dick huffs, pushing feebly at his broad chest as his throat chokes up. “Nothing.” He says in a small voice. He wishes he hadn’t started crying till he got to the living room. Maybe then he could have hid it and then Slade wouldn’t be pushing him on this.

“Now, baby, we both know that’s not true.” Slade’s voice is pure condescension and it makes Dick even more mad. He’s the reason he’s like this right now. 

“Just tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

It’s the simple request that has Dick crumbling into Slade’s chest, the hands that were just pushing him away now desperately holding him tight. His breathing is erratic as he makes a mess of Slade’s shirt with his tears.

“Y-you...” He takes a stuttering breath. “You didn’t- you don’t w-want me.” 

Slade makes a surprised noise and tries to calm him down, swaying them softly. “Why would you think that? Of course I want you, baby boy.”

“No,” Dick whines, biting his lip hard. “Daddy, you didn’t touch me all day.” He stresses the last two words and looks up at him with teary eyes.

Slade barks out a laugh. “Is that all? Is my little boy angry because Daddy hasn’t fucked you yet?” Dick grits his teeth and glares through his tears. It’s not that simple.

“No-”

“There’s no use denying it, kitten. I didn’t realize how much you need my cock, baby boy. You do need it, don’t you?” Slade’s voice is teasing and Dick blushes at his words. He doesn’t need it... want it, yes. But not need.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Dick growls, still holding him tight and pressing his face into the crook of his arm.

Slade coos at him and abruptly lifts him up by his thighs so Dick can wrap his legs around his waist. “I’m not, baby, you need it. Just like my baby boy needs food and water, you need Daddy’s cock. I’ll make sure never to neglect you like that again.” He sucks a bruise against his throat, right above his collar.

Dick hiccups. “But why didn’t you touch me, Daddy?” 

“Did you ask me to, kitten?” Slade says, never breaking away from his neck.

“N-no... but you could have asked too! Why didn’t you want to?” A fresh wave of tears fall and he winds his legs tighter around Slade’s waist.

Slade sighs and looks him in the eye, kissing away his salty tears. “Baby, I’ve told you before if you ever need or want anything, all you have to do is ask. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me? I didn’t touch you because I thought you were sore, you needed some rest. I was waiting for you to use your words and explicitly tell me when you were ready.”

“You think I don’t want to fuck you every second of every day? My sweet, stupid, little boy. If I could be buried inside of you for the rest of my life I would.” Slade squeezes Dick’s ass hard, grinding their lengths together and Dick moans. “Do you know how good you feel around my cock, baby?”

Dick shudders as he feels a finger dip under his shorts and circle his hole. Slade finally kisses him as he presses a finger inside dry, barely passing his first knuckle and yet Dick mewls in his mouth. He’s been wanting this all day, he can’t wait any longer. He wraps his arms around Slade’s head and eagerly kisses him back, sometimes missing and smearing his lips against his chin.

“You still haven’t asked me for anything yet. Beg me for my cock, baby boy.” Slade rumbles against his ear, letting his lips brush the side of his face.

“Please.” Dick is breathless with need, can’t remember why he fought this for so long. He should have jumped his Daddy and begged for his cock as soon as he woke up that morning. “Fuck me, please please please.” 

“Mmm. Alright, baby.” Dick yelps when Slade starts moving, walking around the island and laying him down on the cleared off table. 

His calves hang off the table and Dick squirms under Slade’s intense gaze. Slade runs a hand up his sweater, bunching it up his chest and he hisses when the cool wood connects with his back. He ducks down and takes one of Dick’s nipples between his teeth and tugs, making him gasp and arch off of the table. 

Dick spreads his legs wider when Slade gets closer, hips pressing up in a silent invitation. He needs him to touch his cock, he’s been semi-hard all day in suspense. Slade seems to take pity on him and sneaks a hand down his shorts, not even pulling them down, and immediately starts off with a fast pace. Doesn’t let up with abusing Dick’s nipples, still biting, nipping, and sucking the little nubs. 

“This what you wanted?” Slade asks as Dick writhes beneath him, panting and pulling Slade’s head closer to his chest. “So needy, baby.”

His hand is relentless, running his palm over his weeping cock head over and over, only to switch to fast, tight strokes that make Dick’s legs tremble. He’s going to come and it hasn’t even been five minutes!

“W-wait! Daddy, I’m gonna come, stop.” Dick feels his balls tighten and he bites his lip.

He doesn’t stop, in fact, he seems to go faster. “That’s alright, come for Daddy.” Slade kisses him as he comes, muffling his whimpers and mewls of pleasure, stroking him through his orgasm till it’s almost too much.

Dick pants and tries to push Slade’s hand away, messy with his cum and still sliding on his cock. “Daddy, I already came, stop.” Surprisingly, he does take his hand away. He wipes his hand on Dicks shorts and steps back. 

“I want you naked, ass in the air, by the time I get back.” Slade says and turns around, walking up the stairs. 

Dick’s head flops back against the table as he gets his bearings. But Slade didn’t say how soon he would be back so he quickly stands on trembling legs and strips. Cleans off his sticky cock as best he can before getting back on the table on his hands and knees. The position is embarrassing, especially since he’s on a table instead of their bed. He rests his head on crossed arms and waits for Slade’s return.

He doesn’t have to wait very long, soon hearing heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs. When he finally steps up behind him, Slade runs his big hands down his flank.

“Good boy.”

Dick’s eyes flutter and his knees slide, opening his legs further and arching his back. 

Slade presses a lubed finger into his ass and he gasps, rocking backwards. He thrusts the digit in and out slowly for a while then adds another. Dick’s cock twitches where it hangs between his legs and he pants softly.

“What am I going to do with you.” Slade tuts, reaching down and rolling Dick’s balls in his hand. “You’re so needy, having a tantrum just because Daddy wasn’t touching your little cock.” 

Dick gasps when his fingers brush his prostate. “There it is.” Slade murmurs, and now he’s constantly massaging that spot so deep inside him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He tries to tilt his hips to get away from his touch, overwhelmed.

“Such a slutty boy. Can you be a good slut and come again? I want you to come right now, baby.”

Slade shoves a third finger inside and spreads them, at the same time squeezing his balls almost painfully. Dick cries out and comes violently on the table, clenching on those thick fingers inside of him as his chest collapses onto the hard wood. His muscles spasm in his thighs and he whines when Slade removes his fingers, leaving him empty.

He doesn’t even get a second to complain about the empty feeling because Slade is already pressing in his cock. The stretch combined with the exhaustion from already having two orgasms makes Dick sob and he curls his fingers in his hair. It’s much easier to take Slade than the first time, but the feeling of being so undeniably full has him shaking like a leaf.

“Nooo, too much. Wait just a little bit, please.” Dick whimpers when Slade rolls his hips and he’s fully sheathed inside of him. “I can’t.”

“You can.” Slade thrusts again, so hard that he hears the table lurch underneath him. “Isn’t this what you wanted? You begged me, kitten. You cried for my cock so I’m gonna give it to you, my sweet little slut.” 

He starts a fast tempo, barely sliding halfway out before he slams back in again and again. Dick keens from the rough onslaught to his prostate and his knees slip on his sweat, falling out from under him which accidentally dislodges Slade’s cock. Slade yanks him by his waist to the edge of the table and flips him around so that he’s on his back again. His come from earlier sticks to his back and he grimaces.

Slade slips back in with ease and pushes his knees up, bending Dick in half. The angle puts more pressure on his prostate and Dick moans. 

Somehow, his penis begins to fill again. It bounces around with each harsh thrust and he reaches a hand down to touch it. But Slade catches his hand, grabs his other one too, and pins them both over his head.

“No, I think you can come just like this. Whores can come from just their holes, did you know that? At least, good whores can. Are you a good whore, baby?”

Slade bites his shoulder and Dick knows he broke skin, but that doesn’t stop him from coming. His eyes squeeze shut and he writhes as his cock spurts out a measly dribble of cum. It doesn’t get far, just coats his penis and drips down his balls. 

He clenches down on the cock still buried inside of him and looks up at Slade, eyes dazed.

“Daddy?”

Slade kisses his flushed cheeks and slowly eases in and out. He lets go of Dick’s wrists and pets his hair while cupping his cheek. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He reaches down to fondle his soft cock and Dick mewls, trying to push him away.

“Daddy?” He whimpers when Slade quickens his thrusts, jostling him up the table so Slade grips his shoulder to pull him back. 

“One more.” Slade says, and Dick drops his legs from where they were on either side of his head. Tries to angle away his hips so that Slade can’t touch his aching cock. It hurts now, every touch to his sensitive length has him cringing away.

“No no no. I can’t, Daddy, it hurts. Too much.” Dick is blubbering now, arm covering his teary eyes and he tries to push Slade off with the other. Wet squelching sounds surround them as Slade slides in and out. Dick can feel it hitting so deep inside of him, all the way in his stomach. And his hand won’t stop torturing his cock.

“I think you can, baby.” Slade’s thrusts get faster, hips slamming against Dick’s ass roughly. “Do you want my help?”

Dick sniffles and nods rapidly. How is he even gonna help? 

Slade reaches into his pocket and pulls out something small, presses something and Dick hears it buzzing. His eyes widen and he tries to scoot back.

“N-no, um, I-I don’t need help, Daddy. Really! You don’t have to- ngh!” Dick’s words are cut off when Slade presses the small vibrator against the head of his cock. His whole body trembles and he reaches a hand down instinctively to get it away. Slade grabs his hands again, taking both wrists and pinning them above his head and Dick struggles in the hold.

Slade starts up his thrusts again and traps the vibrator against his length with his palm, rolling it around his sensitive tip. Dick is sobbing now as his penis starts to fill again from the incessant stimulation. 

Slade moans and slams his hips a few more times before spilling inside. He groans deep in Dick’s ear and stays flush against him while his seed fills him up. He’s only still for maybe a minute however, never leaving his tight hole, and then he’s moving again. 

Dick whimpers, the glide more pleasurable thanks to the added slickness from his cum. The vibrations at the head of his cock almost make him nauseous even as he feels his orgasm build in his core.

“You can do it, baby boy. I know you can, because it’s for me. You squeeze so tight around me when you come, so do it again. Do it, baby, come on my cock.” 

It’s so much. The feeling of his ass being split open, the hand that now drags the vibrator up and down his cock. And now his Daddy’s filthy request that has him yearning to comply, desperately wanting to come so that he can be a good boy, so that this can finally be over.

Dick screams as he comes, and Slade cusses when he squeezes almost painfully around his cock and removes the hand with the vibrator. No cum actually comes out, just twitches pitifully before going soft. It doesn’t matter, because Dick’s body still goes through the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of his life. He goes limp other than his spasming legs and the shakes that wrack his body every few seconds. 

Slade comes as well, taking his dick out and jerking it once, twice, before he moans, emptying his load on Dick’s prone body.

Dick’s gasps for air get weaker, and his eyelids droop close. He feels Slade finally release his wrists a moment before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m not super happy with this chapter. I don’t think I explained very well what was happening. If you’re confused, Slade was amused by Dick’s attempts to seduce him and that was why he didn’t sleep with him all day. He wanted to see what he would do but then Dick got sad so he made up the excuse that he was waiting for him to not be sore anymore.
> 
> Sorry if you didn’t like this chapter... it gets more exciting soon. At least, I think it does :’D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... here u go *hides face*

Dick grunts into the pillow under his head as Slade twists the base of the studded dildo in his ass. His Daddy was so nice to give him the pillow, last time he got rug burn on his cheek. But right now he was face down, ass up, on the floor in front of Slade’s who was sitting in the couch, taking a call while he leisurely thrust the fake cock in and out of him.

“You know that’s something I can’t do.” Slade says to the person on the phone.

It’s been almost three weeks since they first had sex, since Dick broke down and Slade broke him down even more with an endless stream of orgasms. After he passed out, he woke up with Slade back inside of him, rolling his hips and nipping at his ear. 

Ever since he complained about not being touched enough, it’s been Slade’s mission rectify that. That night he fucked him on every surface of the house. Sometimes Dick was awake for it, sometimes he wasn’t. When the sun rose and Slade was finally satisfied, Dick slept for twenty hours.

Slade draws the dildo out and replaces it with his fingers, rubbing around his walls and sloshing out some of the cum he put in him this morning. 

“No, you’re right. Won’t, I won’t do it. So tell your boss to find somebody else.”

Dick whimpers and pushes his hips back to take them deeper. He’s become a bit of a size queen thanks to Slade, almost always full with his Daddy’s fat cock or a thick plug.

He barely bothers with clothes anymore, but if he does he wears a pair of pretty panties and one of Slade’s shirts. That seems to be the perfect combination that makes Slade go crazy, claiming him over and over again.

Dick’s birthday was a week ago and Slade let him lick whipped cream off of his body. But he also praised him and fucked him nice and slow, called him a good boy and kissed him all night long. His relationship with Slade was finally legal now that he’s eighteen.

Slade suddenly slides the dildo back in and pulls Dick into his lap, jostling it deeper inside of him and he keens. Apparently he had finished the call without Dick noticing and he curls his fingers in his hair, pulling softly.

“Look at you.” Slade rumbles in his ear. “Do you need anything, baby?”

Dick humps down on Slade’s clothed erection, moaning at the full feeling. “You took so long.” He whines. “Want you, need you to fuck me.”

“You look pretty full, kitten, I’m not sure if you really need me.” 

That makes Dick whine and thrust down faster, falling forward and nuzzling into his neck, kissing his chin. “Nooo, I need you, Daddy. Please please please. Need it so bad, need you.” He babbles some more but Slade silences him with a kiss and draws his pants down.

“Alright, my needy slut. I’ve got you.” He eases the dildo out and quickly replaces it with his own cock, pulling Dick down till he’s buried to the hilt. Dick gasps and moans before trying to move his hips but Slade stops him.

“Wait, baby.” Slade says, completely put together as Dick pants and trembles with restraint.

“I wanted to tell you something.” He begins and Dick nods eagerly, he wants him to hurry up and fuck him. “I’ve got to go somewhere tomorrow, there’s some business I need to take care of.”

That pulls Dick from his stupor and he closes his mouth, frowning. He’s leaving?

Slade’s mouth quirks up and he kisses Dick’s forehead. “We’ll be gone for a few days, baby. I’m taking you with me of course. Can’t leave my little kitten all alone. What would you do without my cock?”

Dick relaxes and bounces up with a satisfies smile. He’ll still be with his Daddy, they get to go on a trip!

“Dunno. But if you’re gonna be busy with work, what am I gonna be doing?”

Slade smirks, pulling him closer by his ass and leaning forward. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

————

Dick was eager to get out again, it’s been almost two months since they went to the mall. But his excitement was beginning to be tainted by his nerves and now he’s bouncing his leg anxiously in the car. Slade did say he was going to take him, but he didn’t think he meant on the job. Dick thought he would wait in a cozy hotel or something until Slade got back.

It doesn’t feel right for him to ask Slade the questions circling his mind. If Slade wants him to know something, he’ll tell him. Who’s gonna be there and what they discuss shouldn’t matter to him. It isn’t Dick’s business.

It’s been a while since he truly thought about who Slade was. Is. Maybe he hadn’t fully acknowledged that Slade was a killer, has tried to kill him on multiple occasions. It’s not something he can ignore now, since Slade is decked out in full Deathstroke gear.

Usually he would be in his Nightwing suit, and although he wasn’t expecting to be today, he also was not expecting what Slade told him to wear. He’s used to wearing masks, but not like the one he has on now, a Venetian style black cat mask that covers over half of his face. Under his clothes he’s wearing backless, black, velvet panties with a matching corset that hugs his waist tight. To finish it off, he’s got a plug in his ass that Slade promises to connect to the fluffy tail that goes with it.

And of course, his new, pretty, pink collar with a bow on the back and a small bell that rings with his every movement.

“Be a good kitten for Daddy.” 

That’s what Slade has repeated all morning, so much so that it goes round and round Dick’s mind like a catchy pop song. It does quell his anxiety some, but not completely. He clenches and unclenches his fists, reminding himself to be a good boy.

Be a good boy. Be a good slut. Be a good kitten.

Be good.

They finally roll up to a warehouse, the walls dented and mostly rust. Dick tugs his hood over his face and follows closely behind Slade while scoping out the place out of habit. Their footsteps echo as they walk past towers of crates and boxes, the lights that aren’t busted are flickering dimly. Slade leads them up the stairwell on the wall and unlocks a room before stepping inside.

It’s not what Dick expected, a long office table with about fourteen seats surrounding it. It’s clean and bright and Slade swaggers over to the head of the table before facing Dick.

“I’ve got a challenge for you, baby.” He trails his fingers along the table. “These meetings are always the same, boring, droll. Even if we discuss important matters, it’s torture being in the same room with these insufferable idiots.” Slade’s voice is distorted through his mask and Dick tries his best to focus on the man underneath. 

Slade cups his cheek with a gloved hand and Dick feels his warmth through the leather. “That’s why you’re here. I think having your plump lips wrapped around my cock will entertain me plenty.”

Dick jerks back. “What? B-but they’ll hear me.”

“That’s where the challenge comes in. You don’t have to suck me off, I just want you to keep my cock deep in your throat. Just keep me warm and make sure nobody hears you.” Dick squirms a little. “And if you can do it, I’ll give you a present afterwards, kitten.”

Dick looks up and bites his lip. “Present?”

Slade smirks and begins unzipping Dick’s hoodie. “Yeah, baby, a really nice present.” Dick nods softly and lets his clothes slide off of him. “Let’s get you situated, don’t want anyone coming in before you’re hidden under the desk.”

“...ok, Daddy.” 

He pulls of the rest of his clothes and is left in his skimpy outfit. Slade attaches the soft tail to his plug and gives it a tug, making Dick clench to keep it inside of him. When he gets underneath the desk, the corset digs into his ribs since he needs to scrunch down to fit. 

Slade sits down and Dick scoots forward to situate himself between his powerful thighs. He hasn’t been given permission to take out Slade’s cock so he just rests his head on a thigh, his dark locks swishing to the side. 

“Now remember,” Slade says quietly as Dick hears footsteps making their way up the metal staircase. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you.” He taps his thigh and Dick hastily unbuckles his pants, taking out Slade’s cock right before the door swings open. His breath hitches, heart thundering in his chest. Someone is in here, and Dick has Slade’s cock in his hands. 

Before the person has the chance to speak, Slade swiftly puts earplugs in Dick’s ears. He startles, almost making a sound if not for Slade’s calming pets on his head. The earplugs aren’t completely noise canceling, but they do muffle everything enough that he cannot pick out even one word from their conversation.

Slade taps his head, urging him to get in with it so Dick slowly moves his head forward. He’s overly aware of his new collar. You know, the one with the fucking bell on it. Did Slade pick this out just to make it harder for him? 

Whatever, he doesn’t have time to entertain such thoughts. All he needs to do is get Slade’s cock in his mouth. He opens up and lets the head rest heavy on his tongue, he’s only semi-hard right now, and Dick tries not to let that hurt his ego. Slade did say he just wanted him to keep it in his mouth.

Dick slowly eases more in, slumping his body instead of tilting his head so as not to ring the bell. His knees slide beneath him until his ass is flush with the ground, jostling the plug in him deeper. He breathes softly through his nose and just enjoys the weight on his tongue, his throat stretched as his Daddy fits so perfectly inside of him.

Again, Slade taps his head and Dick opens his eyes to see him gesture at the remaining inch or so of his length that isn’t in his mouth. Dick can take him all the way, of course, but he didn’t because he didn’t want to move his head and have the bell ring. How is he going to go down further?

Muffles voices grow louder for a second but Dick pays them no mind. He reaches behind him and spreads his cheeks, wiggling down until he feels the base of his plug and tail hit the floor. It’s pushed deeper inside of him and his leg muscles twitch.   
The cool tile against his taint and stretched hole makes him shudder, but he’s finally able to take Slade all the way down.

Slade’s balls touch his chin and Dick’s eyes flutter closed, holding back a moan. That feeling always fills him with pride. He knows what Slade wound say to him if he could. ‘Good boy.’ He keeps his as still as a statue and just breathes in Slade’s masculine scent.

After a few minutes, Dick’s saliva starts to pool in his mouth. Unable to pull off, he tries to swallow it but the cock in his throat blocks anything else from entering. With his head tilted down, it’s not long before his spit starts seeping out of his mouth. It wets his lips and chin, drips down onto Slade’s sack. Dick blushes. He wants to wipe it off but he’s afraid that any movement could reveal him.

Dick gives up on trying not to make a mess. Absentmindedly, he suckles on Slade’s dick, loving the taste and feel of him. He’s beginning to just settle and wait for this to be done when Slade reaches down and pinches his nose shut.

Dick’s eyes snap open but he otherwise remains still. He had been given no warning so it’s not like he was prepared to hold his breath. There was little air in his lungs and he was beginning to panic. Dick lifted a shaky hand and gripped Slade’s writs, silently pleading with him to let go. But he didn’t.

His lungs convulse and he squeezes his eyes shut before his vision can begin to darken. He shivers, but keeps his mouth wide and flush to the base of Slade’s cock. He’ll pass out on Slade’s dick before he even thinks about making a sound or pulling off. Dick’s hearth thunders in his ears and his throat spasms on the intrusion, trying to push it out but he won’t give up. His face feels hot and a tear finally rolls down his cheek.

Slade lets go.

Dick draws in a shuddering breath through his nose and into his aching lungs. As oxygen returns to him he lets his guard down and whimpers in relief. He feels Slade’s thighs tense and his eyes widen. No.

He waits for Slade to do something, anything. He trembles and lets Slade’s thighs nervously in apology, hands brushing his holsters. Eventually, Slade relaxes again and strokes Dick’s hair. No one noticed. Relief courses through him.

Now, he just waits. His jaw starts to ache but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Dick even gets brave enough to rock lightly against the floor, moving the plug around. His cock starts to fill and he runs his tongue softly along Slade before he remembers that he’s not supposed to.

Dick suddenly remembers that they are not alone, that there are people all around them. He hears multiple voices of varying pitch, probably at least ten. And none of them know that he’s underneath the desk with his Daddy’s cock down his throat. His penis twitches and a small, dark circle of precum wets his panties.

He’s starting to get a little antsy when he feels little tremors from the floor. The rumbling of office chairs and footsteps as people begin to take their leave. Dick stays still and waits.

There’s another voice, a voice that isn’t Slade and it gets closer. There’s silence, and then Slade is taking out his earplugs. 

Dick doesn’t dare move, even when he hears Slade sigh and wind his fingers though his hair. Leans back and looks at his teary eyes through his bisected mask.

“Say that again.” 

Slade’s voice is dark and Dick winces. Slade isn’t talking to him. There’s heavy footsteps stomping closer.

“I said,” A man is speaking, voice distorted by a voice modulator. “Did you just call this meeting to get your rocks off with that bitch under your desk?”

Dick shivers at the disgust evident in his words. He’s still deep throating Slade even as the man speaks. They’re caught. 

Slade tugs him off and he almost chokes as it leaves his throat violently. He coughs and cups his jaw, massaging the ache. “Did you hear that, pet? You fucked up.”

Dick looks up, distraught, and opens his mouth to speak but Slade slaps his gloved hand over his mouth.

“Did I give you permission to speak again?”

He blinks back tears, looks down and shakes his head. Dick thought- he thought he had did it, he thought he had been good. But he messed up.

The hand is gone and Slade tucks himself back in before standing. “I’m sorry that he disturbed you, he was given the order to remain silent, but he failed.” Dick holds back a sob and clutches his knees, holding himself back from crawling over and begging for forgiveness.

There’s a scoff. “He? Are you sure? Sounded like a bitch to me.”

Slade turns towards Dick and gives him a considering look, tilting his head. “C’mere, baby, let this nice man get a good look at you.”

Dick falls back, shocked. No, no- he doesn’t want someone to see him. He doesn’t want anyone’s eyes in him but Slade’s. His whole face is red under his mask and he shakes his head urgently.

“I wasn’t asking you, boy. Unless you want me to leave you here, you’re gonna get out and show him your pretty ass.” Slade says, deep and threatening.

And it’s that threat, that Slade would leave him, that sends him crawling out on all fours, head down. His bell rings as he makes his way out. He sees the boots of the men and puts his face close to Slade’s, hiding. Dick’s whole body shakes and he feels the fluffy tail brush his ass and the top of his thigh. 

The man barks out a laugh. “Damn, I thought you had a bitch under there. Sounded just like one. I never thought you would be into this kinda stuff, Deathstroke.”

Dick flushes deeper and tugs on Slade’s pant leg. It’s humiliating, letting some stranger see him like this, at his weakest. All he wants to do is crawl back under the desk and hide away forever.

“Well, he used to be a very good boy. But now he’s disappointed me.” Dick gasps and cries silently at his feet. “Do you have any interest in men?”

The man is silent for a moment before responding. “No.”

Slade hums. “Kitten, I would be willing to forgive you if you completed one more simple challenge.” Dick nods fervently and wags his tail, too thankful to worry about the other man.

“Get him to play with you.”

Dick freezes. “I think my boy is so pretty, so good. But, maybe I don’t know better. If you can’t get one other man to play with you, are you really that special?”

Dick can barely comprehend what’s happening. What is he- what is he supposed to do? He can’t possibly be asking him to-to—

“Go on. Keep your face down and show him your slutty hole.”

It’s the hardest think Dick has ever had to do. To reach behind himself, pull the plug from his stretched hole, and bare his most intimate place to a stranger. He shakes and cries softly, silently, as he tries to block out the presence of the man behind him. Dick can feel his gaze roving over his body.

“Hmm... if I squint, it kinda looks like a girl.” The man steps closer. “She’s got long hair, pretty undies, a nice ass... and a tiny little clit.” His boot rises up to tap his confined length and Dick jerks forward, bell tinkling in his neck.

Dick’s shakes his head and tucks his face into crossed arms, arching his back further in the process.

“Can I touch her?” The deep voice seems quieter, almost shy. More silence, and Dick’s heart stops.

“You may.”

No no no. Dick looks up at Slade but is met with his unforgiving mask. He wants to see his face, he wants to ask why he’s doing this. He wants to go home.

Slade takes one step back. “But only his hole.”

The man chuckles. “I can live with that.” And then two fingers are being pressed against his rim. They’re gloved, slimmer than Slade’s and completely foreign. Dick shudders again and resists the urge to pull away from the touch.

“Her hole is so wet and loose, just like a pussy.” He murmurs. His two fingers thrust in and out, not intended to give Dick pleasure, just feeling around his soft, wet, insides. 

He takes his fingers out and Dick whimpers at the empty feeling, but then his fingers are back. It’s his thumbs, hooking on the sides of his rim and spreading him open. Dick shivers as cool air touches his insides and he feels the man stare intently inside of him. He’s looking inside of him. Dick muffles his sob in the crook of his arm. Slade remains silent.

“Why are you crying, slut? Is this not enough?” He adds two more fingers, still holding him open with his thumbs and it creates wet squelching sounds. His index finger curls, briefly brushing Dick’s prostate and he whimpers.

“Oh?” The man makes the same motion, this time with two fingers and holds it there. Dick gasps and bucks his hips instinctively. He hasn’t been came since this morning and he’s been aching for relief since Slade plugged him up. But then he eases away.

Again and again those gloved fingers brush on that little bundle and Dick can’t take it anymore. He rocks back, trying to get them where he so desperately needs them to be. 

“She’s just so desperate, fucking her pussy back on my fingers. You need your cunt filled up, don’t ya? It must be uncomfortable to be so empty, bet I wouldn’t even feel it if I stuck my dick in you.” The stranger removes his thumbs but then replaces it with four fingers, thrusting in hard and fast, glancing off of his prostate and making Dick keen at the stretch.

“Her ass is perfect.” His voice wavers slightly and Dick hears a zipper. “Bounce it back, whore, give your pussy what it wants.”

Dick complies, too close to have any restraint. And the strangers words- his filthy fucking words have him leaking into his panties. He rolls his hips and feels his cheeks jiggle up and down, desperately searching for release. He hears the man jack off, shuddering breaths and moans distorted. 

“Look at that pussy, fucking loose ass cunt. Fuck, how’s your waist so damn small.” He hisses and comes with a deep growl, right onto Dick’s back. He takes several deep breaths and doesn’t move as Dick continues to urgently fuck himself on his fingers. His bell jingles all the while as he jostles this way and that.

Then, the stranger removes his fingers. Dick whines, clenching down to try to keep those fingers inside of him. But the still slip out with an obscene slurp and he cries into his arm, trembling with need.

“He said you’re in trouble, slut. I don’t think he would have wanted me to get you off.” He almost sounds apologetic. Dick hears him zip up and step back. “Thanks for sharing her, she’s pretty special if you ask me.”

Dick sighs at the small bit of praise and crawls towards Slade on trembling limbs. He did it, he proved to Slade that he is still good, he’s special. He needs Slade to hold him.

Footsteps make their way to the door and Dick, he’s always been curious. That’s been his downfall in most cases, so he can’t help but turn around to try to catch a glimpse. See who Slade let touch him so intimately.

But he’s too slow, and all he sees is a flash of red before the door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been waiting foreeeeever to write this chapter but idk I wish it was better. I know I’ll get better at writing with time and practice but it’s just a little frustrating.
> 
> Let me know what you think ☺️ And as always, I welcome all critiques and comments. Thanks for all of the support so far ❤️❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say... this is a short chapter and I did not proofread this :) I have no excuse ;-;

When Dick turned back to Slade, he barely had enough strength to weakly grip his cargo pant leg before collapsing to the floor. The frigid tile against his bare thighs and chest weren’t the only things that caused him to tremble. Betrayal. That was the only word that came to mind to describe what he just experienced. Dick trusts Slade with his body, his mind, his very soul. How could he so easily bare Dick to a stranger? Let someone touch and humiliate him. He struggled to form a cohesive thought, the right words to convey how he felt.

“Why?”

Dick’s voice was hoarse from disuse, from holding back every sound that strained in his throat. His lip trembles as his mind replays what just occurred.

“Daddy, why?” He sounds pathetic, voice breaking into a high pitched sob as he presses his face against Slade’s boot, the cat mask digging into his cheek.

He hears Slade crouch down, feels him take the mask off and drop it on the floor before he strokes his hair out of his face and massages his head. It’s so at odds with his previous treatment that he physically jerks back. But just as quick as he pulls away, Dick pushes back against his hand.

Slade waits a few more seconds before responding. “Why what? You were disobedient, so you were punished. What more do you need to understand?”

Dick shakes his head fervently. That’s not what he means and he knows it. This was different than his past punishments, so much worse. He’s suddenly very much aware of his still hard cock trapped in his precum damp underwear and he tilts his hips up and away from the cold floor. 

“You said.” Dick takes a shaky breath and starts again, stronger. “You said you would l-leave me.” That was what started this whole mess. It was that threat that forced Dick to comply to Slade’s demands. If he had said anything else, anything, Dick would have refused. Slade would have had to drag him kicking and screaming out from under that desk. But he was afraid, so afraid, that the one person in his life to care for him would leave. Just like everyone else.

“No I didn’t.” 

Dick has had enough. He pushes himself up on shaky arms and glares up at Slade’s face. Actually, not even his face. His damned mask is in the way. “You said, you’d leave me.” He stresses each word, confusion and anger etched into them.

Slade cocks his head. “Do you really think so little of me? After all this time?” He cups Dick’s face, stroking his cheek. “I would never leave you, baby, you’re mine. I meant I would leave you in time out for a while, not that I would abandon you.”

That- that can’t be what he meant. Dick knows what he heard... or does he? Is that really what Slade meant? How could he have misinterpreted this so badly?

“B-but, you said-”

“I’m sorry you didn’t understand what I meant,” Slade interrupts, “but regardless, it’s over, baby. You went through with your punishment and you’re my good boy again.”

Dick still feels so confused and he looks down at his own hands as if he’s never seen them before. “Still, it was too much.” 

“This was a punishment, boy, you weren’t supposed to like it.” Slade tilts his face up with a finger. “But you still did, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh I saw you, kitten, I saw how you writhed on his fingers.” Dick can barely make out Slade’s eye through his mask and he can’t look away. “How his words made your little cock twitch. I noticed something very interesting tonight. That man... he called you something and I was fascinated by your response.”

Dick tries to wrench his chin out of Slade’s grasp but he can’t. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So you’re telling me,” Slade begins, amused, “that if he kept his fingers inside of you for even a minute more, kept talking about your cunt and calling you a slut, you wouldn’t have come?”

Dick swallows hard, flushing deep and covering his hard on with his hands. It wasn’t- he didn’t get hard because of... that. It was just because he was being touched, it was a normal response. He opens his mouth to say just that but can’t seem to find the words. So he just whimpers and hangs his head. 

Slade sighs. “This is not my ideal location to have this conversation, we’ll continue when we get back to the hotel. The drive will give you some time to think, but first.” Slade finally touches Dick’s cock through his panties and he mewls. “I think we should take care of this, hm? You’ve already had such a hard day, and you deserve a treat.”

It’s over in the blink of an eye, Slade barely even has to rub his fingers over his clothed length before he’s coming with a broken whine, making a mess of his underwear. He falls against Slade’s thigh and pants.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Dick mumbles out of habit.

He feels something being draped over his shoulders and body. A blanket? Where did that come from? Suddenly he’s scooped up into Slade’s arms, his bulky armor digs into Dick’s side yet he still huddles closer. He keeps his head down the whole way back to the car, just trying to feel like he belongs to Slade again. Not to someone else.

When he’s placed in the car he shivers and pulls the blanket tighter around him, watching intently as Slade rounds the car and gets in. He whimpers until Slade stretches out his arm, letting Dick cling tight and basically wrap himself around his limb.

Shakily, Dick voices one last thought. “W-what if... what if he recognized me?”

Slade chuckles and begins driving. “Oh I can assure you, he didn’t know who you are.”

————

When they finally arrive back at the hotel, Slade again picks him up and takes him inside. It’s the same one from the night he was taken, so nobody gives them a second glance. He keeps his face hidden until they are safe inside the room and he peeks his face out from under the blanket.

Slade takes off his mask and smiles at him. “Hi, baby.”

His soft tone makes Dick flush and hide back under the blanket. He can feel himself drifting away from the anger he was harboring before. His Daddy was right, he must have misheard him. And it’s over now. It’s over.

The bed dips as Slade places him in it and sits next to him, takes off his gloves before beginning to take his clothes off of him. He’s messing with the laces on the corset when he starts talking again. “Is there anything you want to tell me, kitten?”

Dick flops over onto his stomach to hide his blush and shakes his head. It was stupid of him to think that Slade would forget or give up on this conversation. 

The corset is eased off of him and Dick sighs in relief, sucking in a deep breath and stretching his back. Slade runs his bands along his spine before dragging blunt fingernails down his back and Dick moans.

“My pretty baby.” Slade whispers, leaning over to press a kiss along his spine. “I think you are keeping a secret from me. Can you tell me what you learned today? Maybe you found out something that you like?” Slade flips Dick back onto his back, slipping his dirty underwear off before hovering over him, still in his Deathstroke gear save for the mask.

Dick’s heart beats wildly in his chest and he bites his lip. He can’t bring himself to tell Slade... he doesn’t even know what he would say! He doesn’t even know what he was feeling before, or what it was that made him feel that way. What he does understand is too embarrassing to say.

“Feeling shy, baby?” Slade coos and brushes their lips together. “Want me to tell you what I think?” Dick breathes out a sigh of relief and nods.

“I think,” he brings his mouth close to his ear, breath hot against his skin, “I think you liked him touching your pussy, liked him calling your hole a sloppy cunt. I think you wanted him to touch your tits and make them all puffy and pink.” As if to prove his point, his hand gropes over Dick’s chest, teasing a nipple between two fingers. Dick arches off of the bed with a gasp.

“I think you would like nothing more than to be a pillow princess, skirt bunched around your waist as I wreck your pussy, sucking on your tits and playing with your little clit.” 

Dick grips the sheets so hard that they pop off of the corners, curling next to him. He breathes hard, trembling at Slade’s filthy words. He can’t bring himself to deny it though, he’d be lying if he did. 

“I think,” Slade gives him a soft kiss before easing back, “I think you want to be Daddy’s good girl. “Don’t you baby?”

A tear falls down Dick’s cheek and he lifts a shaky hand to Slade’s face. “Please.”

Slade finally kisses him how he wants, hard and all encompassing. Dick feels so vulnerable, like Slade has his heart in his hand. Slade’s tongue plunders his mouth, barely allowing him a second to breathe. With out breaking their kiss, Slade flips them over so that now Dick is straddling him, elbows on either side of Slade’s head.

“Baby girl.” Slade rumbles against his mouth, causing Dick to tremble against him. “Show me where you want me to touch you.”

Although Dick wants nothing more than for Slade to fuck him open right now, he chooses the less embarrassing option. He sits back on Slade’s thighs and lets his fingertips circle his nipples. “Here, please.”

Slade hums and absentmindedly caresses Dick’s thighs. “Be a good girl and ask Daddy properly.”

Dick takes a deep breath and averts his eyes, still touching his chest with nervous hands. “Please, please touch m-my... my tits. Please, Daddy.” He feels his face light on fire as he says those words and immediately covers his face with his hands. What the hell is he doing?

Wet heat engulfs one of his nipples and his hands fall from his face as he gasps. Slade presses his tongue flat against it as he looks up, eye dark and piercing. He uses his other hand to grope his chest, massaging and squeezing his pecs as if they actually were... y’know. 

Dick pulls Slade by his head closer to his chest and moans as he sucks hard. 

“Good girl,” Slade says, pulling back to blow air on his sensitive nipples and looking over his handy work, “having such puffy tits for Daddy to suck on.”

Dick moans, accidentally moving his hips and wincing when Slade’s rough clothes grate against his length. Slade takes notice and softly eases him off before standing. “One second, kitten. Let me just get out of these clothes.” He strips off relatively quickly considering the amount of layers and armor he had in him. Dick just watches, waiting patiently and tries to focus on anything but his weeping cock.

When Slade is finally naked, he doesn’t get in the bed like Dick thought he would. He goes through a bag and brings back some lube and hands it to Dick. “I want you to finger your pussy for me, baby girl. Get yourself ready for me.”

“I’m already ready for you, Daddy.” Dick whines and tries to pull Slade onto the bed. Unsurprisingly, Slade doesn’t budge.

“You’re not ready for my cock until I say you are.” Slade says. “So get on your back and touch yourself. C’mon, baby girl, touch your little cunt for Daddy.”

Dick frowns but does as told, laying on his back and planting his feet on the bed. He squirts some lube in his fingers and reaches down to his hole, easily sliding two, three fingers inside. He probably didn’t have to add more lube, Dick realizes as loud, wet, squelching sounds fill the room. He blushes hard, all too aware of Slade staring at him.

“Tell me what you’re doing right now, baby girl.”

Huffing out a small laugh, Dick adds another finger. “I’m.. I’m fingering myself.”

Slade pushes his knees farther apart and looks intently at his hole. “Don’t play with me, baby, you know what I want to hear.”

Dick swallows as Slade squeezes even more lube on his fingers. It sounds obscene, he knows the sheets are ruined as it slides down his cheeks and into the bed. “I’m touching my... p-pussy. Getting myself ready for your cock, Daddy.” He whines when Slade slides another finger alongside the four already in him, his fingers are thicker and Dick really feels the stretch this time.

“There we go, good girl.” Slade praises, kissing his thigh. “I think you’re ready for me now.”

Quickly, Dick removes his fingers and wiggles on the bed, pulling his legs up to present himself to him. He feels really loose and he tries to clench his hole. “Please please please-”

Dick squeaks when Slade lifts him up and sits down on the bed, keeping Dick on his lap. “I want you to ride me, baby girl. Let me see you work your pussy on my cock.” He kisses up his chest to his neck and bites.

Reaching around, Dick grabs Slade’s cock and positions it underneath him. He starts sinking down, fully expecting the stretch that comes with taking such a big cock, but it doesn’t come. Gasping in surprise, Dick takes him to the hilt with ease, feeling full again as Slade’s cock hits deep. He rises and falls slowly, hearing as the excess amount of lube squelches beneath him. 

Slade snaps his hips up and Dick mewls, holding onto Slade’s shoulders to balance himself as he rides him. 

“Look at you.” Slade whispers. “You’re dripping, baby girl, your pussy and your little clit.” He uses his thumb and forefinger to massage the head of Dick’s cock, making him jerk and bounce faster. 

“When we get home, I’m gonna put you in a dress. Would you like that, baby girl? Like me to buy you makeup so you can doll yourself up for me? I’d love to see you in lipstick, that way I can see everywhere your mouth has been.” Slade’s hips roll up every time Dick drops down, hitting himself so, so deep.

Dick whimpers and wraps his arms around Slade’s neck, burying his face there as his motions begin to stutter. Slade helps him out by gripping his hips and slamming up into him. Dick sobs as Slade uses him, moving his body with ease and hitting his prostate again and again.

“Be a good girl and come on Daddy’s cock.”

Dick trembles as he comes, a weak broken sound escaping his throat. Slade works him through it, grinding up into him and coming seconds later, adding to the mess already inside of him and making more filthy, wet sounds.

“My good girl.” Slade pets his hair and lays them down, staying deep inside of Dick. He wipes away his tears and the sweat on his forehead before kissing him. So soft and sweet that Dick begins crying again. He sniffles and wipes his own face, biting his lip and looking up at Slade.

“I-I...” Dick takes a shuttering breath and tries again, clenching around Slade absentmindedly. “I don’t really want to be a, y’know... a girl. But... it makes me feel good, sometimes. It makes me feel... pretty.”

Slade’s mouth parts and he holds him close, let’s Dick nuzzle against his chest.

“I just want to be pretty.” Dick whispers.

Slade tilts Dick’s face up and looks at him intently. “You are gorgeous, baby. Boy or girl, you are the prettiest baby I’ve ever seen.” 

Dick wants to believe him, so he tries. That’s all he can do, try. Because if he can’t trust Slade, his Daddy... who can he trust?

“Ok...” 

Slade kisses his head. “You’re mine, my pretty baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I blame Twitter cuz I have not beeen able to pull myself away from there... if you would like to bully me or say hi, my @ is lazydinkm :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got stuck for some reason :/ it’s also kinda short but here’s some fluff

Dick shivers, frowning as he squints his eyes open. His feet are sticking out of the covers and are freezing. It’s still dark outside, the ac humming quietly. Dick snuggles closer to Slade and pulls his feet back under the blankets, rubbing them together before pressing them against Slade’s bare calf. He inhales sharply.

“Fuck.” Slade tries to angle away but Dick just follows him, a sleepy smirk on his face.

“Daddy, ‘m cold.” Dick whines, wiggling his toes and clinging tight to his arm. They’re both naked, but Slade must have cleaned them up when Dick fell asleep.

Slade grumbles and wraps his arms around him, he’s like a big heater. Dick closes his eyes and smiles when Slade stops trying to move away. 

Success.

————

After falling asleep again, Dick doesn’t wake up until almost noon. He would feel a little guilty about waking up so late, but Slade was still in bed too. 

It’s snowing outside. Frost bordering the window that gives view of the city painted white. No wonder he was cold last night.

Thinking back to last night, Dick feels... bare. Even with how much he’s opened up to Slade, that confession left him feeling really vulnerable. He knows why Slade let that man touch him, but Dick is still a little shaken from the encounter.

Slade orders breakfast for them and when they hear a knock on the door he comes back with a tray full of food. Carefully sliding back under the covers, Slade flicks the stand out and props it between them. Dick leans over it and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Looks yummy, thank you, Daddy.” Dick scoots up into a sitting position.

Slade hums and stabs a piece of a crepe, bringing it to Dick. “Here.” 

Dick leans forward and takes a bite, doing a little happy dance and moaning. “Ish sho good.” He says with his mouth full. They continue to eat in comfortable silence. 

After a while, Dick spies a bowl of strawberries hidden behind the pitcher of orange juice. In his excitement, he accidentally jostles Slade, causing him to smear some creme on his cheek.

“Oh! Sorry...” Dick nervously looks around for a napkin but can’t find one. He looks at the sticky mess with a frown before his eyes brighten and he leans forward. Dick sticks his tongue out and licks Slade’s scruffy cheek. When he’s sure it’s gone he sits back and smiles up at Slade.

“Good boy.” Slade murmurs and presses a kiss to his temple. “Cleaning up the mess you made.”

Dick preens and shoves a strawberry into his mouth. “Sooo... what are we doing today?” Slade never mentioned how long they we’re staying away from home. If they were going back today he wanted to help pick up the room and pack. He needs to take a bath too probably.

“Well,” Slade sets his tea down, “I thought we could go to town today for a while. There’s some shops and a Ferris wheel down on the boardwalk that we could visit before we head back.”

Dick claps excitedly. He was hoping they would be able to do something while they were out. As much as he loves being with Slade, he sometimes misses being outside and seeing people. Doing things! He can’t wait to go out with Slade.

“That sounds perfect.” Dick sighs with a smile. “Could I get a bath first though? I still feel a little icky from last night.”

Slade’s lip quirks up. “Aww, did Daddy make a mess of you last night? Sure, baby, I’ll get you clean before we leave.”

Dick blushes and looks down. 

When they’re done eating Slade scoops up a laughing Dick and carries him to the bathroom.

————

A few hours pass and they finally arrive at the boardwalk. There aren’t many people out, probably turned off by the cold weather, but both Dick and Slade are bundled up against the frigid air. 

They walk across the wooden planks hand in hand, looking at the sea and quaint shops.

Although some stores are closed, most are open and provide a safe haven from the weather outside and they never get too cold. Something catches Dick’s eye and he pulls Slade inside one of them.

It’s a toy shop. Colorful trains, dolls, and animals cluttered about. Dick bounds over to the stuffed animals and reaches up on his tiptoes to grab one off the shelf. He brings it back to Slade and holds it out shyly.

It’s a tiger, striped black and orange with a menacing frown. Well, as menacing as a stuffed animal can get. But the orange color is almost the same shade as Slade’s Deathstroke gear.

“Um...” Dick shifts his eyes away, suddenly self conscious. This was silly to bring up. “I just- I saw it and it reminded me of you.” He pets the soft fur and wiggles it’s paws.

Slade looks like he’s restraining a laugh as he dips down to kiss Dick and softly takes it from his hands. He gives it a look and nods. 

“It kinda does, doesn’t it?” Slade chuckles and starts walking to the register.

“Oh, you don’t have to get it.” Dick sputters. He didn’t mean to make Slade buy him something, he just wanted to show him.

Slade puts the tiger on the counter. “Do you not want it?” The lady is already scanning the item.

Dick bites his lip. He does want it. It’s soft and cute and reminds him of his Daddy.

“That’s what I thought.” Slade hands the woman his card and waves her off when she asks if he wants a bag. His card and the stuffie is returned to him and Slade holds it out for Dick.

Dick gingerly takes the tiger and holds it to his chest. “Thank you, Daddy.” He whispers when they’re out of earshot from the cashier. He quickly jumps up to kiss Slade on the jaw and tucks himself under his arm, looking down at the striped animal with a smile.

They continue down, dipping into a few more stores and chatting before they get to the Ferris wheel. There isn’t a line, and they immediately get let in to one of the cabs. They sit side by side, Dick leaning his head on Slade’s chest as they look out and get higher and higher.

The Ferris wheel pauses when they get to the top, and the twinkle lights strewn about are turned on. Dick looks out at the little winter wonderland, the sky a deep purple and orange as snow flutters around them. 

Despite the weather, Dick feels so warm. All day has been wonderful. This-this really feels like a date, much more so than when they went to the mall. It feels so... normal. Like they’re just two people having a date, getting to know and enjoy the company of each other. 

What would it have been like if they had met as normal people? Not as mercenary and vigilantly, but as two people looking for someone to share their life with? Dick had never wanted to be normal before... this. Had never once wished to hang his cape up and live a normal life. He had always thought he’d live and die fighting, but now...

Dick looks up at Slade, only to be surprised that he’s already looking at him. His eye is soft as he looks at him with a barely there smile. Dick beams up at him, scrunching his nose, and finally Slade smiles back.

Slade leans closer. “Give Daddy a kiss, baby boy.”

Dick tilts his head up but then quickly turns away and plants a kiss to the snout of the stuffed tiger. “There.” He looks up at Slade and sticks his tongue out teasingly. 

Slade laughs heartily and Dick thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Although Slade is still laughing, Dick rushes up and captures his mouth with his. He kisses him passionately, trying to convey how much he cares for him. Slade moans into his mouth but pulls away after a moment, tucking Dick’s head under his chin and rubbing his shoulder.

Today is the first day in at least a month that they haven’t had sex. Dick can’t help but think that Slade is doing this as an apology for upsetting him the other day. Whether it is or isn’t, Dick is so grateful for the day he’s had with him. 

By the time they get off the ride it’s darkened considerably and it’s gotten even colder. Dick shivers and he can see his breath puff out as he nuzzles closer to Slade.

Focused on warming up his hands, Dick doesn’t notice Slade moving until he feels him drape his scarf around his neck. Slade fluffs it up until it covers Dick’s chin and then wraps his arm around his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Dick whispers, heart fluttering in his chest.

Before they leave, Slade stops by a coffee shop and buys Dick a hot chocolate. It warms his hands and stomach and Dick cradles the tiger in the crook of his arm as they walk to the car. 

Once they’re in Dick takes one last sip before turning to Slade. “Daddy... I had such a good time today. Thank you for the gift and taking me here.” 

Slade leans across and kisses him sweetly. “Of course, baby. I’m glad you had fun today.” He buckles up and they begin the drive home.

Dick looks out the window and sips his hot cocoa, watching the cars zip by and the stars twinkling in the sky. He knows the drive back is going to be a little long so he thinks he should take a nap. But first he wants to finish his drink.

About ten minutes later, Slade begins to slow down and get off the highway. Dick looks curiously at Slade but says nothing as he pulls under a bridge next to the pier.

“Daddy?” Dick says warily as he spies another car in the opposite side and a man leaning against a post. He can see a gun peeking out of his jacket.

Slade unbuckles his seat belt. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ve just got to talk to someone about something for a second. Just stay here, I’ll be right back.” And then he’s gone, stepping out into the darkness with only the flickering lampposts to light the way. 

Dick holds tight to his stuffie as he watches Slade approach the man. The other man is stiff, glancing around nervously as he talks to Slade. Slade on the other hand is completely relaxed, hands in his pocket as he nods along to what he’s saying.

It goes in for five, six more minutes before something moves out of the corner of his eye. 

A woman rounds the corner of the bridge, wearing a battered coat that definitely isn’t warm enough for this weather. She hobbles along, pushing a shopping cart filled with clutter, a tarp, and a threadbare blanket. 

The hair on Dick’s arm raises and his eyes widen as they flick over to the two men conversing. He knows immediately when the woman catches the man’s attention as his eyes narrow and his hand trails down his side.

Dick burst out of the car, his drink crashing to the floor and he sprints to the woman. His heart is beating furiously in his chest and he’s almost there almost there—

“Dick! No!” Slade’s roar startles him so much he trips and falls to the floor. His name. Dick can’t remember the last time Slade called him by his name. Dick screams as the sound of a gunshot pierces the air and the woman collapses backwards to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound in her forehead.

Dick lets out a wounded yell and looks back at Slade with tears in his eyes.

The stranger is pointing his gun at him now.

Dick’s eyes widen and he meets Slade’s fear filled eyes.

Another gunshot echoes as he pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a cliffhanger. How’d I do? :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,D

-recap-

“Dick! No!” Slade’s roar startles him so much he trips and falls to the floor. His name. Dick can’t remember the last time Slade called him by his name. Dick screams as the sound of a gunshot pierces the air and the woman collapses backwards to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound in her forehead.

Dick lets out a wounded yell and looks back at Slade with tears in his eyes.

The stranger is pointing his gun at him now.

Dick’s eyes widen and he meets Slade’s fear filled eyes.

Another gunshot echoes as he pulls the trigger.

————

Everything happens in mere seconds. 

Paralyzed with fear, Dick is still on the ground when Slade dashes in front of the gun and takes a bullet to the chest, pulling another piercing scream from Dick’s throat. 

Slade doesn’t flinch as it digs into his skin. The man’s eyes widen, realizing his mistake and holds up his shaky hands in surrender. “Wait-”

One moment the gun is in his hand, pointed up, and the next it’s in Slade’s hand and he’s pulling the trigger over and over again. Unloading bullet after bullet into the man’s skull until the magazine is empty. His aim is precise even as the man falls to the floor, never missing the now gruesome hole on his face.

He drops the gun a second before Dick is stumbling into his side, barely holding in his sobs. They break through when Slade removes his coat and lifts up his sweater to see where the bullet is imbedded in his chest, inches away from his heart. Dick hovers his trembling hands over his wound. 

“Oh-” Dick’s voice breaks and he covers his mouth. “You- we need t-to get a first aid kit. I can- I can get it out and-”

Slade softly groans as he digs his fingers inside the gash and removes the bullet. Dick gasps as he watches and worries at his lip. That’s not the right way to remove a bullet, he needs to get stitches and-

The bleeding stops and Dick can already see the skin weaving back together. Oh. That’s right, how could he forget.

With that crisis averted, Dick hugs Slade tightly, careful with his still healing side. He was so worried. When Slade took the bullet Dick thought he was dead. His panicked mind didn’t think about his healing abilities, just that he was hurt.

“You saved me.” Dick breathes out, clutching his jacket. He finally looks up at Slade’s face and is taken aback.

His eye is wide and he looks like he’s seen a ghost. Slade pushes him back and holds him by his shoulders, looking him over almost frantically. 

Dick has never seen Slade look like that. He almost looks... scared. 

Heart clenching painfully, Dick cups Slade’s face with his hands. “Hey, hey... I’m ok. I’m ok.” He whispers softly, and when Slade’s hand engulfs his own he kisses him tenderly. Slade holds him in a tight, almost painful grip, as if afraid he would disappear.

When they part, Slade looks at him, breathing slightly labored. “What were you thinking?” 

Dick furrows his brows at his bewildered tone. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what the hell possessed you to get out of the car and almost get shot?!” Slade sounds angry now, and Dick still doesn’t completely understand why.

Dick chuckles nervously. “That guy was about to shoot someone.” He barely contains the ‘duh’ that was in the tip of his tongue. But his mood sours when he remembers the dead body a few yards away and his shoulders hunch forward. “He did shoot someone.”

“So what.” Slade snaps, making Dick flinch in surprise. “That is not a good enough reason for you to jump in front of a loaded gun. You almost died!” Slade is breathing hard and looks away to regain his control. Then he repeats, quieter. “You almost died.”

Despite how the concern makes his stomach flip, Dick doesn’t think the reprimand is necessary. What else was he supposed to do, just let her die? Instead of feeling ashamed, Dick feels annoyance building inside him.

“You just threw yourself in front of a gun too! What’s the difference?” Dick frowns and crosses his arms. 

“The difference is that I have a healing factor.” Slade grits his teeth. “A single bullet can’t do shit to me... but it can kill you. Don’t you understand?”

Dick waves him off. “Whatever, I could have saved her if you hadn’t yelled at me, you distracted me.” Why are they even arguing about this?

Looking down at the ground, Slade takes a second before responding, slowly emphasizing each word with barely restrained anger. “If I hadn’t called for you... you would be lying in a pool of your blood right beside her.”

Dick clenches his jaw. “I could have saved her.”

“No, you could have died.”

“It doesn’t matter! There was a chance and you ruined it!”

“It doesn’t matter?” Slade is quiet for a moment, chuckling humorlessly and shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter?!” Slade roars and throws his fist at the street lamp, the pole breaking in half and crashing to the ground.

Dick flinches back despite it falling no where near him and looks at Slade with his mouth open and eyebrows drawn together.

Slade pants, clenching his bloody fist by his side. Dick stays still, watching drops of blood splash on the concrete. He feels the urge to rush over and apologize, to beg for forgiveness but he truly isn’t sorry for trying to save the woman... no matter how futile his efforts were. He is sorry that Slade got hurt though, that was never his intention.

Slade wipes his already healed hand on his shirt, staining it with more blood and jerks his head sideways. “Get in the car.”

Nodding softly, Dick wraps his arms around his waist and starts to go when he sees the bodies on the ground and stops. “We can’t just leave them here.”

Slade opens his door. “We can and we will. Now listen to me for once and get in the car.”

Hesitating, Dick mourns the life that was lost. That he let slip through his fingers. Dipping his head, he reluctantly gets in the car, stepping over his spilled hot cocoa and wincing when Slade slams the door. He starts driving without another word.

The clock reads 9:40. It hasn’t even been 20 minutes since they got here. It feels like they’ve been on the pier for hours. Dick can’t believe less than an hour ago he was having the time of his life, cuddling with his Daddy and having a date. He thinks back to the memories with a smile, heart clenching. He doesn’t want those memories to be tainted by whatever just happened. He just wants to get home and go to sleep in his Daddy’s arms.

Dick picks up the tiger off the floor, lightly dusting it off and hugging it to his chest. The soft fur brushes against his cheek and he decides to lay back and take a nap for the rest of the ride. Maybe Slad will have calmed down by the time they get home.

————

Slade shakes Dick awake by his shoulder softly and he pouts as he opens his eyes. It’s pitch black outside but they’re home. Dick yawns and gets out of the car holding his stuffed animal in one hand.

He trails behind Slade as they go inside, looking at him nervously. Slade hasn’t said anything since they left and Dick doesn’t want to be the first to break the silence if Slade is still upset. Slade drops their bags by the couch and turns to face Dick.

His hands are propped on his hips as he looks down and thinks for a moment more, the silence heavy. Slade takes a deep breath and gives Dick a sad smile before gesturing for him to come near. “C’mere, baby.”

Dick brightens up and bounds over, throwing himself against Slade and nuzzling into his chest. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Daddy.” He says sincerely.

“I know, baby boy. It’s over now.” Slade rubs his back but pulls away to look at him with a serious expression. “But you did disobey me by getting out of that car. I’ll forgive you, I just need you to look me in the eye and promise that you won’t ever, ever, put yourself in harms way again. No matter what.”

Dick begins to nod, eager to be good for his Daddy but hesitates a moment. 

This... what happened was completely unexpected. It wasn’t like he went looking for trouble or went on a mission, he just so happened to be in the right space at the right time to potentially save someone. Accidents happen, what if he’s nearby when someone needs help again? It could be in a year, maybe more, but someone someday might need his help again. Could he really promise to just look the other way?

And he remembers when he first confessed to Slade, saying that he wasn’t a hero anymore. And he’s not! But... just because he isn’t a hero doesn’t mean he can’t still help people... right?

If he agreed, said he would never put himself in harms way to help someone, he would be lying. He would be lying right to Slade’s face and he can’t- Dick can’t do that. Just the thought of doing so makes him nauseous.

But if he agreed... and stuck to his word. 

Dick remembers how it felt to save someone. To swing them away from peril and place them safely in their loved ones arms. How grateful, how happy they looked to be alive.

And he remembers when he failed. When he was just too damn late, or made a mistake and they died. He knows what their faces look like seconds before they stop breathing, how afraid they look. But the terror in their eyes is nothing compared to how those who care for them scream and cry when they know they are never coming back.

How could he ever promise to stay back and ignore people in need of help?

So he stays silent, feels his stomach churn as he looks into Slade’s eye before looking away.

“Baby.” Slade’s tone is harder now, still trying to remain patient. “Promise me.”

Dick’s lip wobbles. “I can’t.” His voice breaks as a tear drips down his cheek.

Slade releases him roughly and tugs at his own hair in frustration. He lets out a shuddering breath. “This is nonnegotiable, boy.” He’s met with silence. “I’ll give you one last chance. After that you are not going to like how I make you say it.”

Dick whimpers and fiddles with his tiger, aching from not being able to make Slade happy. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Ok.” Slade says, nodding. “Let’s go.” 

Slade strides towards the bedroom with Dick anxiously following him. When they’re inside, Slade instructs him to take off his shirt while rifles through the dresser and then he pulls out some handcuffs. He takes Dick’s tiger and drops it on the ground before securing the cuffs around his wrists and pushing on his shoulders, easing him to the floor. 

“Turn around.”

Dick’s heart jackrabbits in his chest as he shuffles around so that he’s facing the bed. He doesn’t know what Slade is going to do, but it must be something bad. For the first time in a long time he feels... scared. He hears Slade open and close the closet and walk up behind him.

Something hits the floor. “I’m doing this for your own good, baby.” Slade voice is almost strained. “I’ll stop as soon as you say it.”

Dick stays silent and just looks at his secured hands in his lap. 

The crack of a whip pierced the air and nothing could have prepared Dick for the pain that lashed down his back. He cried out arching forward to try to get away. 

It wasn’t the worse pain he’s ever felt, not even close. But surprise mixed with the knowledge that it was coming from Slade... 

He braced himself at the next crack and hissed when the blow landed. It didn’t break skin, but he knew there would be welts on his back for days. Dick feels his gut churn as the next lash lands right over the previous one and he whimpers.

Again and again Slade whips him. Dick doesn’t say a word, his conviction strong even as his whole back stings from the abuse. 

After almost twenty five lashes, Dick breaks.

“I’m sorry.” He sobs, bringing shaky cuffed hands up to cover his face. “Daddy, please. No more.”

Another crack and he arches forward, a fresh wave of tears tracking down his face.

“Please, I-I can’t.” Dick’s voice is hoarse and his face and eyes are red and puffy from crying. 

Slade whips him again. “Just say it! Promise me you won’t throw yourself into danger just to-to maybe protect some random human!”

Dick collapses against the bed frame on the next hit. “I’m sorry, Daddy. P-please.” He’s begging, pleading so pitifully, voice wet with tears. “Please, please, Daddy... n-no more.”

The next lash is hard and it lands over a very sensitive stripe and Dick screams as he feels his skin split open. He hiccups a sob and turns slowly to face Slade, trembling with his hands up.

“P-please stop, Daddy.” He looks up at him with tear filled eyes, he looks wrecked. “It hurts.”

Slade drops the whip and stumbles back, eye wide as he looks at Dick. He swallows hard. “I’m sorr-” Slade doesn’t finish his sentence, backing up to the wall before disappearing out the door.

Dick sags in relief, whimpering at how his back stings at the movement. He inhales a shuddering breath and cries, wiping at his face with his still cuffed hands. He hurts so much. He failed Slade, he disappointed his Daddy and that hurts most of all.

But he’s so tired, his eyes flutter even as they shed more tears. He sees his tiger on the floor and crawls to it, hugging it to his chest and burying his face into the soft fur as he cries. He tries to get on the bed but his aching back screams every time he tries to stand.

So he slides a blanket off the bed and curls up on the floor, holding the stuffed animal to his chest as he cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorrryyyyy aaaahhhhh!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m sorry for the long wait :(( irl has been pretty crazy and the time I have free I’m usually compelled to be on Twitter 😅
> 
> But I’m not abandoning this fic :)

His eyes.

Slade stumbles down the stairs, momentarily gripping the railings to catch his breath. The veins on his clenched hands bulge and he hears his heart pumping rapidly in his chest. Hears the metal railing screech as it bends to his will, collapsing in his grip. 

He looked terrified.

Slade releases the metal and descends the remaining steps, going straight to the liquor cabinet. With the amount of force he uses to open it the door handle breaks the glass of the neighboring cabinet window. Slade rummages through and pulls out an unopened bottle of Everclear. 

The thing about terror... about fear, is that it is always laced with hatred. No one can be afraid of something and not loathe it as well. And Slade is very much accustomed to being feared, and therefore hated. It doesn’t affect him in the slightest how others perceive him, especially considering he is usually sent to kill those who do. Slade wouldn’t be where he is now if he allowed such mundane, pitiful shortcomings like emotions to influence his actions.

Then why did he stop?

Why did the knowledge that the boy was in genuine distress by his hands freeze him to his very core? Slade has always been relentless in completing his missions. Achieving his goals. Did he not have a mission at hand? Was he not carrying out the needed actions to get what he wanted? The response, the promise he needed?

What was different this time? 

All the boy is is a prisoner. A boy he has successfully manipulated to view him as his savior. With just a few kind words and having everything he ever knew ripped away from him, the boy was his. Slade won.

So why does he feel vulnerable?

Slade hates this feeling. Hates feeling weak to something he doesn’t even truly understand. Although his affections had originally been a facade... did he inadvertently grow fond for the boy? He has been rather lenient with him, his company admittedly somewhat enjoyable. He let his guard down. It was all too easy to praise and coddle the boy who looked at him as if... as if...

His face is still at the forefront of Slade’s mind. And although he looked afraid, there was something different, something he had never seen in his eyes. 

Through his fear, Slade didn’t see one ounce of hatred in his eyes... instead he saw-

Slade shakes his head to get rid of his intrusive, dangerous thoughts and opened the bottle. He needs to get these poisonous ideas out of his mind. He drinks the alcohol straight from the bottle and it burns like acid down his throat. Setting it down he grits his teeth and closes his eye.

He can hear Dick crying. Can smell the blood he caused to well up on his back.

Slade’s stomach churns and he forces down the rest of the bottle, relishing the searing pain that lances down his esophagus and settles like fire in his stomach. 

Dick whimpers. It sounds like his name.

The bottle shatters when it crashes against the wall, flying out of Slade’s hand.

He grabs another bottle.

————

Dick wakes up shivering. Even though his blanket it wrapped tight around him, the room is very cold. It never used to bother him since Slade was always there to warm him up.

But not this time.

He clears his throat and wipes at his face, attempting to rid the aftermath of his crying. Dick sits up, groaning at the throbbing pain on his back. He had hoped it was just a dream, a nightmare that would dissolve as soon as he opened his eyes. But sadly, this was no dream.

Peaking his head over the bed, he sees that Slade never came back. 

He left him.

Dick takes a shaky breath. No, Slade didn’t leave him, he must be downstairs. 

He squeezes the tiger to his chest and pets it’s fur, trying to calm down. Slade... hurt him. Dick always wants to please him, make him proud. But he couldn’t, not this time, and so Slade punished him. Is he going to continue punishing him when he goes downstairs? 

Dick winces. He’ll weather through any discipline Slade thinks he deserves. He just hopes he doesn’t resort to the one thing Dick knows will break him. Because if Slade threatens to cast him aside, to leave him? Dick knows he will crumble. Anything short of that he is willing to bear.

Even though he is dreading possibly being punished further, he misses Slade. The sun has barely passed the horizon and Dick feels like he’s missing a limb. He needs to see his Daddy. Hopefully he will let Dick touch him if he begs for forgiveness. And, he feels clammy and desperately wants a warm bath. 

Dick pushes himself up to his knees and grabs the bed to aid him the rest of the way up till he’s standing. Yes, his back still hurts but it isn’t that bad. He takes a couple steps forward and catches his reflection in the mirror. 

His eyes are red, dried tears streaking down his face and his lips are chapped. Dick turns to check his back and winces. Like he suspected, the entire span of his back has thin crisscrossed welts. They are slightly raised and an angry red. A small, maybe three inch long strip of skin is split with dried blood streaking down.

Slade... did this?

Yes, maybe Slade did hurt him but Dick must have deserved it. Dick trusts him, he would never do something like this without a good reason. 

Dick pauses to place his tiger carefully on the bed before heading downstairs. It’s quiet, and Dick is beginning to think that maybe Slade’s in his office when he notices him sitting on the couch. 

He begins to quickly walk over but spies broken glass in the kitchen. What happened? Slade never just leaves a mess like that. More hesitantly, concerned, Dick pads over to Slade and wrings his hands.

“Um, Daddy?” Slade raises his head which was previously hanging and looks at him, eye blank. It sends a shiver down Dick’s spine, and not a good one, so he rushes on. “I’m so, so sorry about last night. I never wanted to make you angry and if- if you want to punish me again... please do.” He kneels on the floor and bows his head, anxiously awaiting his response 

He hears Slade sigh and tenses when he hears the couch squeak as he moves closer. Slade reaches for him and Dick braces himself for the expected blow.

His hand pets his hair, brushing some of the fallen locks out of his face and then he tilts his face up. 

“I know.” Slade continues petting his hair and Dick leans into the touch gratefully. “But I think you have been punished enough. I am willing to put this aside and move on. Are you?”

Dick beams up at him and takes his hand to press kisses on it. “Yes! Yes, thank you, Daddy. Thank you, thank you.” He says the words earnestly, looking at Slade with reverence.

Slade takes his hand away and stands, sidestepping Dick to grab a bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter.

Dick follows him. “Can I please have a bath, Daddy?” He watches as Slade pours himself a glass and takes a sip.

“I’m busy right now, but you can take one yourself.”

That startles Dick, he hasn’t bathed himself in months. “Um, but I can’t reach my back.” That’s what he needed to clean most of all.

Slade still isn’t looking at him. “Then take a shower.”

Dick feels his stomach clench. This shouldn’t feel like such a big deal... maybe he’s overreacting. Bath time with Slade always felt really special, but he guesses it’s not necessary. 

“Oh... ok.” His voice is small and he gives Slade one last look before treading back up the stairs.

Even though Slade said everything was over, that he was forgiven, this feels like a punishment. This doesn’t feel right.

When he gets in the bathroom he turns on the shower and takes off the rest clothes. The soaps and scented oils beside the tub are calling his name but he leaves them and steps under the stream of water when it’s warm enough. 

Dick steps in facing the water and sighs. Stray droplets grace his face and he leans his head forward to wet his head. Ah. He forgot how nice this felt. He turns around to grab the soap and gasps, bracing his hand on the wall.

The water pressure is high and beats against his abused back, cleaning it but sending lances of pain down his spine. Dick groans and quickly fumbles with the soap to finish washing himself.

Even though he turned the heat lower, by the time he gets out his back feels raw. Dick carefully pats himself dry and slips on some lightweight clothes that don’t rub against his back.

He goes back downstairs and sees Slade in the same spot as before, leaning against the counter with a glass of whiskey in his hand but the bottle less full. Didn’t he say he was busy?

Dick walks quietly over and folds himself into Slade’s side, greedily taking in his warmth and presence. 

Then Slade pulls away.

“I have many things to deal with today. Some people are not happy with how yesterday transpired.”

Guilt makes Dick look down. “Sorry.”

Slade nods and sets his glass down. “I’ll be in my office.” He starts walking but stops when he notices Dick following. “Alone. I can’t have any distractions.”

Dick flinches. “Oh... ok.”

And with that, Slade is gone. The sound of his door shutting closed seems deafening to Dick’s ears. He blinks, feeling somewhat dizzy. What is happening?

He looks around the empty living room, unsure of what to do with himself. Dick is always with Slade, always with his Daddy. What is he supposed to do now?

Dick trudges over to the couch and lays on his stomach so as not to irritate his back. He puts a pillow under his head and turns to face the tv so he can flip through the channels.

This continues for a few hours with Dick anxious the entire time, popping his head up anytime he thinks he hears Slade’s door open. But he still hasn’t come out. 

Finally he’s had enough and he decides to go see how Slade is doing. Dick goes and makes a glass of ice water to bring him and walks to his study, grabbing the handle to open the door.

It’s locked.

Dick’s heart speeds up. Slade locked him out. He taps on the door. “Daddy?” 

Nothing.

Maybe he didn’t hear him. Dick knocks a little louder. “Daddy?” Another beat of silence before Slade finally answers.

“Not right now.”

Dazed, he steps away from the door and walks away. Dick feels so... confused. Slade has never acted like this with him. He’s being so cold, not even letting Dick see him. Dick just wants to see him. He wants to hug and kiss his Daddy, to sit in his lap and bury his face in his neck. Dick wants his Daddy.

He needs Slade.

Dick is starting to feel panicked. He worries at his lip and looks around. He needs to find a way to make Slade want him again. Slade can’t be getting tired of him already... can he? If he doesn’t need Dick anymore, is he going to throw him away?

That can’t happen. Dick won’t let it. He rushes up the stairs and goes through some drawers. If Slade doesn’t want to spend time with him anymore, he needs to make himself indisposable in another way. He strips out of his clothes and puts on the tiny, red garments. The lingerie leaves nothing to the imagination, just a few strips of crimson crisscrossing his body. He finishes it off with a matching thin silk robe.

He pinches his cheeks to get a nice flush and bites his lips softly, making them just a bit more plush. He needs to look as fuckable as possible, then maybe Slade will give him some attention. 

Dick decides to wait in the bedroom to surprise Slade. He gets under the covers to hide his outfit and takes a book with him to bide his time. Excitement has him smiling and giggling as he tries to read, snuggled up with his tiger. He calms down enough to actually get into the book and some time passes by before he hears Slade ascend the stairs.

He quickly places the book and stuffed animal on the bedside table and arranges himself to look nonchalant. Slade walks in and briefly glances at him before making his way towards the bathroom.

“Daddy, can you come here please? I’ve got something I wanna show you.” He bats his lashes and as Slade makes his way over he inches the covers down, revealing his body.

The side of Slade’s lip quirks up and Dick tries to contain his joy. “What’s this, pet?” Dick is on his side (so he doesn’t hurt his back) with his knee bent, making his hip raise higher and Slade strokes him appreciatively. 

Dick shrugs and arches his chest to show off the red straps. “Just wanted to try on this old thing.” He coyly fingers his waistband, drawing attention to wear he’s slowly hardening. “What do you think of it, Daddy?”

Slade’s eye darkens. “I think you look ravishing.” He traces a finger around Dick’s peaked nipple with one hand and shoving his sweatpants down under his cock with the other. “Come put your pretty mouth on my cock, baby boy.”

The pet name floods Dick with happiness and he eagerly flips onto his stomach and positions his head close to the edge of the bed. Braced on his elbows, he’s at the perfect height to be face to face with Slade’s length. He isn’t fully hard yet, but Dick is eager to get him there. 

Dick leans forward and mouths along the side, sucking softly while maintaining eye contact. Slade pushes a lock of Dick’s hair out of his face and moans as he watches him. Dick moves up to the tip and teasingly plays with his foreskin, pulling at it with his lips and dipping his tongue in to lave at the sensitive skin. 

“Fuck.” Slade moans and grips Dick’s hair tight, drawing a pleased shiver from the boy. “What a wicked tongue you have, kitten.”

Dick smirks with his mouth full and finally takes him into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and bobs, taking more and more of Slade’s dick with practiced ease. He loves this, loves making Slade feel good. The entire time he keeps looking at Slade’s face, delighted by every expression of pleasure on his face. If Slade’s happy, he’s happy.

His lips make contact to the base of his crotch and Dick hums like he knows Slade likes. He feels full, the hot length searing and pulsing in his throat. His eyes water a bit so he pulls back for a moment, licking the underside of Slade’s dick.

“That’s it, good boy.” Slade’s slightly breathless praise makes Dick work faster, sucking and bobbing on the fat length.

Slade curses and gently pulls him off. “As much as I love your mouth, I really want my baby’s pretty ass.” He thumbs at Dick’s swollen lip.

“Yes please.” Dick eagerly flips around, head down and ass up like Slade likes. He slides off the long silk robe so Slade can get to his butt. Dick smiles and pants into the sheets, arching and wiggling his ass for Slade. But he doesn’t feel anything so he looks back in question.

Slade’s face is hard again. Unreadable as he stares at Dick’s back. Dick flushes in embarrassment, he should have kept the robe on. He didn’t want Slade to be disgusted by his wounds.

“S-sorry I can put the robe back-”

Slade roughly flips him over and Dick swallows his cry when his back thuds against the mattress. A small noise is forced out of him when Slade yanks him by his leg to the edge of the bed, the soft sheets feeling like sandpaper against his exposed back.

Still, Dick spreads his legs and waits for Slade to prep him. What’s a little discomfort compared to getting Slade to fuck him? He won’t complain, not when he feels like Slade would discard him at any moment. 

But Slade doesn’t finger him. He doesn’t crouch down to lick at his hole and open him up. Instead, works a bit of lube on his cock and begins pressing in. 

Dick’s heart jumps to his throat and he gasps in shock, fisting the sheets. No no no- he hasn’t had anything inside of him in almost two days. He needs to be prepped, he’d even take just two fingers. But no, Slade just pushes the tip hard against his tight rim. And just when Dick thinks he won’t be able to force it in, he does.

Just the tip popping in is painful. But Slade doesn’t stop there. Now that he’s in, it’s relatively easy to slam the rest of his cock into Dick’s dry hole.

He feels like he’s been split in half, searing pain coming from where he’s been breached and lancing up his spine. Dick barely contains his scream of pain by biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. His body trembles and his knuckles are white where they are gripping the sheets.

Slade begins a punishing pace, and Dick is genuinely surprised that he can move that fast even with the friction of his tight hole clenching around him. He wants to beg him to stop, to cry and scream in pain.

But he can’t. 

He can’t say no to Slade. If he does, Slade will get rid of him. He’ll leave him and then Dick will have no one. And he doesn’t want to deny Slade, he’s already caused him too much trouble already.

Dick forces himself to smile, tears beading on his lashes. “Yes.” He lets out a shaky moan. “K-keep going. Feels good, Daddy.” He hiccups a sob that he tries to mask as a moan when Slade thrusts deep into him.

“Please, m-more.” Dick’s bottom lip wobbles and he wipes his eyes to get rid of the tears that fall. 

Slade growls and his grip on Dick’s waist tightens, nails digging in painfully. Dick’s eyesight is foggy with tears so he just lays an arm over his eyes to hide his crying. His chest spasms as he tries to withhold his sobs, arms trembling.

Dick weathers through the pain, biting his lips and just waiting for Slade to finish. Finally, Slade slams in with a groan and comes, but he quickly takes himself out, painting Dick’s soft cock with his remaining cum.

Dick sighs with relief and looks down. He feels lightheaded when he sees Slade’s dick is streaked with blood. He takes a shaky breath.

“Th-thank you, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby just can’t catch a break :(
> 
> I can’t believe anyone has read this far so thank you very much for reading 😚 and I love reading y’all’s comments tooo <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again. It’s me! :D 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but it’s probably gonna be like this from now on. Y’know, with the random updates. I’m always like, “oh I’ll try to be quicker next time!” But let’s be real, I’m gonna write whenever I’m gonna write.
> 
> Anyways, here you go.

It’s cold.

That seems to be the only thing Dick has been feeling for the past month. Cold. 

Yes, he’s wearing warm pajamas and he’s under his covers. Emphasis on his covers. Dick sleeps under a different blanket than Slade’s now. He also isn’t tucked against him or laying over Slade like he used to. Dick stares at Slade’s back, maybe a foot away from him. Watches the covers rise and fall as he sleeps deeply while Dick is wide awake.

They may as well be in separate beds. 

Dick shivers, pulling his blanket higher and curling his legs up. His body wants to go to sleep. He feels how heavy his eyelids are and how his body weighs down into the mattress, primed for him to close his eyes and drift off. But he can’t.

This is the only time he gets to be close to Slade, the only time he doesn’t get brushed off or feel like a nuisance. And if he slowly, carefully moves his hand closer to Slade? He can even feel the warmth that radiates off of his Daddy’s warm body. So no, he’s not going to go to sleep.

This is all he has.

————

When it gets closer to sunrise, Dick has to close his eyes and focus on slowing down his heartbeat to pretend he’s been asleep. He doesn’t want to worry Slade. Although, maybe he wouldn’t even care.

Soon he feels the bed shift as Slade begins to wake up, and then a few minutes later sits up and goes to the bathroom. When Dick heads the door click he reaches his hand out to feel the ruffled sheets, still warm from Slade’s body. He wants to dive in and press his face into the pillow to try to catch any lingering scent of Slade.

It’s strange. Dick never knew how much you could miss someone when they haven’t even left. He doesn’t recognize the life they live now, so different from before.

Slade is in his office most of the time. Doing what, Dick doesn’t know. How much paperwork can a mercenary have? He thinks Slade will go back to work soon, can’t imagine what’s keeping him here anymore. What’s the point in staying home if they don’t even /see/ each other anymore.

The bathroom door opens and Dick pretends to wake up, stretching his arms and slowly flipping around to face Slade. “Good morning.” He whispers, voice raspy from disuse and ‘sleep.’

Slade spares him a glance. “Good morning.” And then he’s gone.

And this is quite possibly the worst part of this situation. Slade doesn’t even acknowledge that anything is wrong. He’s cordial with him, almost neighborly whenever he deigns to actually acknowledge his presence. He doesn’t smile or frown or smirk. Nothing. Dick wishes he would show any kind of emotion, wishes Slade would tell him what he’s feeling so they could fix whatever this is. Together.

Dick stares at the open door Slade just left through. He’s always leaving him.

When Slade is gone, Dick is exceedingly aware of just how meaningless he is. Everyday he just roams the house aimlessly, going from the bed to the couch, the couch to the dining room, the dining room to the bed. He’s pretty sure he’s watched every sitcom there is. All he does is waste time, and he can’t even enjoy lazing around. 

He’s constantly filled with anxiety. ‘Does Slade want him to be more assertive? Does he want Dick to be quieter? Does Slade want anything to eat? Does Slade not like him anymore? Does Slade hate him?’ Over and over in his mind, these questions circle in his brain and remain unanswered. 

Dick’s body takes the brunt of his nervous energy, nails bitten down, hands dry and irritated from wringing them, lips peeled and bleeding from worrying at them. He’s gotten slimmer too. Too nervous to do anything but pick at his plate and take quick glances at Slade when they eat together. He doesn’t have much of an appetite anymore though. 

He twists over and reaches down under the bed, patting the ground until his hands find what he was looking for. Dick pulls the stuffed tiger to his chest tight and buries his face in its soft fur. He remembers when Slade bought this for him, how happy they were that day. It was cold then too, but he had Slade to warm him up. He remembers how Slade smiled at him, how the corner of his eye crinkled and how his chest rumbled when he laughed. He remembers thinking how good they were together.

Would they ever be like that again?

Dick’s feels his chest tighten at just the thought of never being that happy again. But maybe... maybe this is just how relationships are. How is he supposed to know? This is Dick’s first relationship.

Sighing, Dick sits up. He sways a bit and braces his arm on the bed. He should probably get some food in him. Even if he’s not hungry.

But first things first, he needs to prep.

Ever since the first time Slade had sex with him without prepping him, Dick has been keeping himself at least a little bit stretched at all times. Which was a good decision because Slade did it again four days after the first incident. Barged into the living room while Dick was watching a show and bent him over. 

It was similar to the last time, fingers digging painfully into his hips and thrusting into him like an animal, completely uncaring of Dick’s own pleasure. It was like he snapped, needing to release all of his pent up energy. And Dick took it, pleased that he could help Slade in any way and so, so happy to just touch him. 

And so it happened again, and again. Every few days, at completely random times, Slade would fuck him. Dick usually didn’t get to come, Slade never trying to get him off or even lasting long enough for Dick to feel good from his hole. But sometimes he did, which was nice.

So that’s why he preps every morning and evening, cleaning and fingering himself with a bit of lube. It feels good, but he ignores when his dick chubs up. It would be wrong for him to get off without Slade.

When he’s done he goes downstairs, padding into the kitchen and taking note of the dirty bowl in the sink. Slade had oatmeal, so that’s what Dick will have. He doesn’t make it as good as Slade, opting for the microwaveable packets, but it’s as close as he can get. 

When he sits down at the table, he feels an overwhelming wave of longing as he stares at the empty space in front of him. It doesn’t feel right for him to eat without his permission, but Slade hasn’t been doing that anymore. 

Still, it’s Slade who put this food on the table. So he whispers out a small, “Thank you, Daddy.” before spooning some oatmeal into his mouth. The food tastes bland, but he forces it down. 

The sound of him eating is loud in the quiet room, too loud. He can hear as he swallows, the spoon clinking against the bowl when he gets more, even the trees swaying outside. Everything is too loud. 

Dick stands abruptly, hands shaking as he stares at the half eaten bowl in front of him. He huffs and throws the rest away, placing the bowl in the sink.

He looks around and bites his pinky nail. What to do today. Should he lay on the couch and stare blankly at the tv, or maybe change it up and lay on the bed and stare blankly at a book? His brows furrow at the stupid options and he shakes his head.

Lately he’s been starting to feel... bitter. Dick tries not to, reminding himself of how much Slade has given him, how he /saved/ him. How there’s no where else he would be welcomed. But... is he really welcomed anymore? It doesn’t feel like it. And he doesn’t even know fucking why.

Dick finally decides to go upstairs. There’s more blankets to hide under if he’s in bed. Plus, he’s exhausted. Maybe without Slade here he’ll actually get to sleep. So he grabs his stuffed tiger and nestles under the covers, pleasantly surprised when he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

————

The blankets are wrenched off of Dick, startling him awake at the rush of cold and he gasps in shock. Relief floods through him when he sees it’s just Slade. Dick puts his hand to his chest.

“Oh, it’s you. You kinda scared me for a sec-” 

The breath is pushed out of him when Slade flips him onto his stomach. Oh. It’s a good thing he stretched himself this morning. He lifts his hips silently to help Slade pull his bottoms off and rests his head on his crossed arms. He’s learned that Slade likes for him to be quiet now, always growls at him or is rougher when he makes any noise.

He hears the sound Slade’s cock slapping against his clothed stomach when he’s freed, a rush of heat pooling in his stomach. Dick hitches his ass higher and moans softly when Slade presses the tip in. 

Dick hums as he’s filled up pleasantly, relishing in Slade’s warm body against his. Slade’s hands are braced on Dick’s back, pressing him into the mattress and the angle that puts him in has Dick’s prostate stimulated with almost every thrust.

Try as he might, Dick can’t help but keen high and loud as he’s hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Slade’s hips slap against his ass and the sting mixed with how Slade is reaming his prostate feel so good.

Dick lets his face fall onto the bed and reaches between his legs to tug at his cock. His mouth falls open and he moans. “Yes yes yes-”

He’s silenced when Slade moves one of his hands from his back and puts it on his neck, forcing his face into the mattress. 

Dick startles and drops his hand from his length. His whole face is buried in the covers and he can’t /breathe./ He tries to turn his face to get air, but Slade’s grip is too powerful. He attempts to calm down and conserve his air, Slade will let him up soon. 

But soon doesn’t come fast enough, Slade still keeping him pinned as he fucks him another minute later and that’s when Dick starts to panic. His lungs ache and he tries to suck up any air he can get but there’s none. Dick tries to push up on his hands, but he’s too weak and sleep deprived so Slade doesn’t budge. 

His lungs spasm and his head swims, tears finally breaking through when everything begins to dim and he can barely even feel Slade fucking him anymore. 

Is he going to die?

Dick knows he should control his breathing, but his body wracks as he sobs into the bed, face pressed so deep he wonders if Slade can even hear him. 

And with that thought, Dick feels his body go lax as his oxygen deprived body passes out.

————

He’s only blacked out for a moment, eyes blinking open as he finds himself in a different position, now on his back. Slade is standing by the bed, a concerned look on his face that instantly disappears when he notices Dick is awake. 

That switch breaks something in Dick. His whole face scrunches up, bottom lip wobbling and he lets out the ugliest sob he’s ever heard. Once the dam is broke, he can’t stop. Taking shallow, shuddering breaths in between his wracking sobs, nose running and fat tears dripping down his face. 

“I’m s-sorry.” He covers his face with shaky hands. “I didn’t- I didn’t m-mean to-” Another sob cuts him off. Dick doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for, and that makes him cry harder.

His chest aches when he looks at Slade, hurts even more than when he couldn’t breathe just moments ago. Dick reaches out a trembling hand.

“Can you just h-hold me? L-like before?” 

Dick looks at him with pleading, bloodshot eyes. He knows he must look terrible, but he /needs/ Slade right now. /Needs/ Slade to comfort him because he feels like he’s falling apart.

And he thinks he will, sees how Slade’s eye widens and his mouth parts slightly. Sees the almost imperceptible shift towards him. But then he stops. Slade stops and sets his jaw, going back to that unreadable mask that rivals his Deathstroke one in its impenetrable front.

Dick’s hand falls, heart breaking in his chest. “I don’t understand.” His voice is watery so he swallows and tries again. Forcing the words out even as his vision clouds with tears. “I don’t /understand/ what happened. What- what did I do to make you h-hate me?”

Slade doesn’t even make eye contact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dick gasps, his sadness quickly melding with anger at the pure nerve Slade has to deny that anything has changed. “You’re /lying./” He basically hisses the words out, and he can see Slade blink in shock at his change in demeanor. 

“Ever since that night you’ve barely even acknowledged my existence. You don’t touch me. You don’t talk to me. You don’t even /look/ at me. So don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

His last words are choked out and Dick’s second of fury dims when he realizes how he’s talking to Slade. How Slade has barely said a word in response. Is he just digging himself a deeper hole by complaining?

Slade takes a deep breath. “I’ve been busy.”

Dick wants to scream in frustration, but instead he sits up straighter and tries to smile. He fails, but he tried. “I-I’m not mad. I just want to fix this... please, just tell me what I need to do.” Slade looks away and Dick feels like he’s slipping through his fingers. He can’t leave he can’t leave he can’t-

“I love you.”

The words are out before Dick even fully forms the thought in his mind. But once they’re out he grasps on to it like a lifeline. “Daddy, please. I love you so much. Please, j-just tell me what to do!”

Slade’s mouth is open and he’s breathing hard, shock plain as day on his face. Dick scoots to get closer.

And Slade steps back.

“No.” That simple word stops Dick in his tracks. Slade’s gruff voice continues, strained. “You don’t love me.”

Dick shakes his head roughly, heart rocketing in his chest. “No I do! I promise, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never ever lie to you. I love you, Daddy.” He leans forward on his hands, face imploring Slade to believe him. 

Because Dick does love him, has for a long time, and he can’t believe he’s just now saying it.

Slade rubs his hand over his face. “You don’t love me.” He repeats those words again, as if trying to convince them both. “How could you love me?”

The genuine confusion Dick hears in those words makes his heart ache and he reaches out and grasps Slade’s hand. “I do. I love you.” He hesitates a moment. “Do you... love me?”

Dick doesn’t look up at Slade, too afraid of his answer as he stares nervously at their entwined hands.

And then Slade pulls away.

“No.”

Slade’s voice is strained, almost whispered, but he might as well have yelled it in Dick’s face. Dick stares at his empty hand, even as he slowly brings it back to cradle in his lap. 

Slade doesn’t love him.

He doesn’t move as those words repeat over and over in his mind. Doesn’t move when Slade steps back and leaves the room. Doesn’t move when he hears Slade go downstairs and out the door.

He can’t do anything but stare at his empty hand as Slade gets in his car and leaves him.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; y’all ever just make yourself cry?
> 
> I’ve had that “Can you just hold me? Like before?” line planned since like, chapter 5. So I’m glad I finally got to write out this scene.
> 
> I really appreciate your comments and thoughts!
> 
> (Psst if you want more of me, I’m basically always on twitter @/lazydinkm)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm the worst:) hope this makes it up to you guys ❤️ *wink wonk*
> 
> !!! Thoughts of suicide in this chapter. It will be bracketed with ********* if you would like to skip it. !!!

Dick is surprised he isn’t used to this by now. Being abandoned by the people he loves. Driving them away. It’s become a pattern that he isn’t able to ignore anymore.

Bruce. 

Jason.

And now… Slade.

It’s been almost ten minutes since Slade left, and he spent the entirety of that time staring down at his empty hand. By now, it’s speckled with drops of tears that pool at the center of his palm.

Why wasn’t he enough? Why is he never enough?

A hysterical sound breaks through the silence, surprising Dick when he realizes it came from him. He rocks where he’s still kneeling on the bed and digs his fingernails into his thighs. Slade doesn’t love him. Slade doesn’t love him. 

It-it seemed like he loved him. At least… for a little while. Because Dick remembers. He remembers his Daddy’s soft words and kisses. He remembers how Slade looked at him on the Ferris wheel. What was that if not love? 

But Dick was wrong, or he lost Slade’s love. Somehow. Somehow Dick did something wrong to make Slade hate him so much he had to leave. Couldn’t even bear his presence a moment longer.

What is Dick going to do? It’s clear Slade doesn’t… want him. Dick chokes on a sob and frantically looks around the room. He eases himself off the bed, legs numb and almost crumples to the floor. He needs- he needs to do something. He needs to do something. He can’t just weep in his- in Slade’s bed till he gets back. If Slade comes back. Of course, he’ll come back, this is his home. And when he comes back to his home, he’ll kick Dick out. 

Slade doesn’t love him.

Slade doesn’t want him.

Dick can’t hear those words again. He might just die if he has to hear Slade tell him to leave. Because Dick knows if he saw Slade’s face he’d cry and beg his Daddy to keep him. Slade may even have to physically throw him out and wouldn’t that be embarrassing. That would make Slade mad.

So Dick will do the only thing he knows will make Slade happy. Relieved. He’ll be a good boy… one last time. 

He’ll leave.

And he knows that’s one of the biggest rules Slade gave him when he got here. “You will not try to escape.” But Dick isn’t doing this to escape, he wants so desperately to stay here. Surely Slade doesn’t want him here anymore. He made those rules to keep Dick safe because he cared. Slade doesn’t care anymore, so the rules don’t apply.

The house is quiet as Dick walks through it. He should bring something with him, he doesn’t know how long he’s going to need to walk before he gets… somewhere. Where is he even going to go? He has no one who cares for him anymore, and he has no money. And how far away is he from a city or town? He knows Slade lives pretty deep in the country. It might even take days on foot. Dick shakes his head. There’s no use worrying about the inevitable, he has to do this. For Slade.

Every item he picks up, he puts back. Dick can’t bring himself to steal from Slade no matter how much he knows he’ll need it. He allows himself one last hug to his stuffed tiger. He isn’t proud of the way his eyes fog up or how he has to press his face close to muffle his tiny sob. It’s just a toy. 

After he’s set the stuffed animal gently on the bed, he starts down the stairs to leave. Every step has his throat tightening and his feet feel like lead. But he makes it to the door, and he’s reaching for the handle when he gives himself a parting glance in the mirror.

He’s still wearing his collar.

“I would never leave you…” “I’m your Daddy, you don’t need to worry anymore.”

A wounded sound breaks through Dick’s throat. Oh, how he wishes that was true. That night Slade gave him his collar, he said that no one could take Dick away from him. Who knew it would be Slade pushing him away? His collar means everything to Dick. It’s proof that he belongs to Slade. It means he’s safe.

Neither of those things is true anymore. Wearing it would make him just as much a liar as Slade is. Dick’s fingers trace along the soft leather, over the silver buckle that secures it to his neck. He pops it open and slides it off his neck.

Wrongwrongwrongwrong

Dick runs to the bathroom and dry heaves in the toilet. His retching echoes in the bowl and his ears when he finally sits back and wipes spit off on his sleeve. His hand trails back to his bare neck and he lunges for the toilet again.

When he finally feels like he’s not going to spew his guts everywhere, Dick goes back to the door. He doesn’t look at his collar lying on the table. He can’t. It hurts too much and he knows if he prolongs this he might stay. Just rip it off like a bandaid. Dick yanks the door open and stumbles outside. It’s cold. He’s glad he at least brought a jacket because there’s a light dusting of snow that covers the ground and the trees around him. There are tracks in the driveway and road where Slade drove away.

Well, Dick can’t go that way. It would feel too much like he’s following Slade. And what if he returned while Dick was still on the path? That encounter would be even more humiliating than finding him still at the house. So instead, Dick heads into the forest while staying parallel to the road.

His footsteps crunch into the blankets of white, hands in his pockets, and head down.

I’m never going to see him again, Dick thinks, a wave of sadness hitting him that almost stops him in his tracks. I’m never going to wake up in his arms again. Never going to see him smile. 

Dick wipes at the wetness on his cheeks and quickens his pace. Oh, what he would give to have one last kiss from his Daddy, one last hug. Instead, in their last moments together, Dick was crying and complaining and hurling angry words at him. No wonder Slade doesn’t want him anymore. He wasn’t a good boy. He was bad, and Slade doesn’t need a bad boy. He deserves a good boy, capable of making him happy.

Maybe… maybe one day Slade will find a replacement for him. Dick’s gut churns. Maybe that’s what he’s doing right now, going to find that boy he fucked the night before they got together. He was pretty, he’d make Slade happy. He’d know how good of a Daddy Slade is and he wouldn’t squander their relationship just because he was feeling a little lonely. He’d get to sleep in Slade’s arms and get his Daddy’s sweet kisses every day. Slade would love him.

A sob breaks from Dick’s throat and he slaps his cold hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking in his effort to stay quiet. But he’s cold and exhausted, so it’s not long before his mournful cries and sniffles join the sound of his boots crunching the snow and leaves of the forest floor. 

An hour later, his cheeks are red from the cold and wiping away his tears with his sleeve. Being alone with his thoughts and misery has given him a pounding headache and he’s thirsty. It’s almost sunset, and Dick can finally see the highway about half a mile away. Although he’s glad to have made it through the trees, where is he supposed to go now? It’s almost dark, and he has no idea where to go or what to do when he gets there. 

When he finally breaks through the trees, he looks left and right to try to decide which way to go. Both ways look identical, not even a sign to give any directions. Dick huffs in dismay. Does it really matter where he goes? He just needs to getaway. Dick is about to turn left and start walking when he hears a car coming from the opposite direction. His heart pounds in his chest and he darts back into the cover of the forest.

What if it’s Slade? What if he saw him? He hides behind a tree, back against the wood as he doesn’t dare peek behind him. He listens carefully as the car gets closer.

It stops.

Dick squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to think of what to do. Should he run? Slade would catch him. Why would Slade want to catch him? Slade doesn’t want him. Why did he stop?

The car door opens and shuts and Dick stays where he’s at. 

“Hello?”

An overwhelming wave of disappointment crashes over Dick. The voice is not Slade. Shaking with adrenaline, Dick finally peeks around the tree. It’s an elderly man and woman, the latter was the one that spoke, both with tan skin and kind faces.

“What are you doing out here, son? It’s nearly 20 degrees out here, do you need help?” The man steps closer, a small furrow in his brow as he takes in Dick’s sad state. Dick remains frozen to the spot, eyes flicking rapidly between the couple.

“Sweetheart, do you need a ride? It’s not safe out here this late. Would you like us to take you home?” 

Home. Dick jolts back a step at the woman’s words. Homehomehome- he needs to go home. This is wrong. Being with these people is wrong. Being away from Slade is wrong. He wants to go home, he needs to go home.

“No.” Dick barely croaks the word from his dry mouth before he’s sprinting back into the woods. He vaults over deadwood and pushes through the low branches, some catching his face. His breathing is ragged and his legs feel numb but he pushes past his discomfort because the pain in his heart is so much worse. 

Being in front of those people and knowing they would take him away if he gave the word… he just couldn’t do it. He was wrong. Dick can’t even give Slade a clean break. Can’t even make his leaving easier for his Daddy. If Slade wants Dick gone, he’s going to have to force him out. 

At least he gets to see Slade one last time. Even if it’s going to be so excruciatingly painful to hear Slade kick him out, he’ll get to see his face. He’ll get the chance to apologize and say he loves him. One last time—

His stomach drops when he steps into a hole hidden by snow and leaves. Dick throws his hand out to grab onto something but the branch he catches breaks and he hits the floor hard, yelping when his foot gets caught on a root and pain flares from his ankle. The rocks and sticks didn’t do much to cushion his fall and he groans as he sits up to dislodge his foot. Sniffling, he rubs at his sore ankle and thumps his head against his raised knee.

Isn’t he pitiful? Running back to the man who broke his heart just to see him break it again. He should be ashamed of himself. If he had even an ounce of self-worth he wouldn’t be going back. He shouldn’t.

**************

Dick can’t go back. And he clearly can’t leave. Being a fool, or a coward. Are those really his only options?

Oh.

A steady breath blows past his lips. There’s always that, isn’t there? The easy way out. Dick looks up at the snowfall. Flecks dust his face and he closes his eyes and takes in this quiet, peaceful night. There are certainly worse places to die.

It wouldn’t be hard. He can already tell he has the beginning stages of frostbite, and it would take so much effort to walk with his ankle in the state it is. More effort than he’s willing to spare. Why would he want more pain? Maybe he wouldn’t make it even if he tried. It would be so, so much easier to just lay here, under this beautiful night sky, and go to sleep. So much simpler.

Sure, maybe he doesn’t really want to die. But he doesn’t want to live. Not without Slade. 

Dick can’t see any reason to not ease back onto the floor, tuck his arms around his body, and let the snow take him.

So he does.

***************

It’s cold. 

Not as cold as before, when he became numb to the frost and fell asleep. No, Dick has warmed up enough to really feel the cold again, and he begins to shiver. His teeth chatter and when he whimpers he’s squeezed tighter. Slowly, awareness comes back enough for Dick to realize he’s being carried. Carried?

Darkness fills his vision when he peels his eyes open. His face is pressed against someone’s chest. His body is jostled with his fast they’re going, and he thinks he can hear a voice. They sound scared.

Sleepy… Dick feels sleepy again, and he easily falls back asleep.

————

It’s… warm. Which is not something Dick was expecting to feel again, although he can’t remember why. 

His eyes are shut, but he feels a warm, damp cloth on his forehead and someone tending to his ankle. Their hands are calloused but so gentle as they handle his hurt foot. It makes Dick feel warm inside, in his heart, to have someone care. 

A few stray tears leak from his eyes before the darkness takes him again.

————

It’s hot. Dick feels insufferably hot and he whimpers and tries to weakly kick off the blankets tucked around him. His clothes are stuck to his skin with sweat and his head is pounding. Someone touches his forehead and swears. 

They lift his head up and put a glass up to his lips but his head lolls to the side. Another swear. This person has such a potty mouth. There’s a sharp prick in Dick’s arm that makes his brows scrunch together, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He’s burning up. He’s burning up and falling down and his head is swirling all around…

————

He feels like shit. That’s Dick’s first thought when he begins to wake up. His temples ache, his limbs are leaden and he’s never felt so goddamn thirsty in his life. What the hell happened to him?

Dick’s eyes snap open when he remembers where he last was, what he last did. Did he really… Oh no. 

He uses all of his strength to push up on his elbows and look around. He’s back in Slade’s bedroom, with the man in question nowhere to be seen. Dick lets out a sigh in relief. Maybe he can still leave without Slade noticing. His ankle is wrapped and he’s in warm, dry clothes. Definitely not the ones he was wearing when he left. Slade must have changed him… treated his injury… but why?

There’s a thumping noise from downstairs that causes Dick to flinch. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t be here. Even though he wants to do bad. Groaning, he twists his body to dangle his legs off the bed, but something falls to the floor.

His tiger. 

Dick looks down at it, mouth parted in shock. It must have been tucked against his side. Slade must have put it there. He picks it up and brushes back it’s striped fur. 

“You’re awake.”

Dick’s head snaps up and he drops the stuffed animal, heart in his throat as he locks eyes with Slade leaning against the doorframe. Tears immediately prick in his eyes and he scoots farther back onto the bed, putting more distance between them. Slade flinches.

“I-I’m sorry to have bothered you… thank you for h-helping me.” Dick tries to ignore his tears and looks back at the window. That’s the closest way out. He doesn’t want to bother Slade anymore, it was stupid to try to come back. “I’ll just go.” 

Slade steps into the room slowly, arms up as if he’s a frightened animal. “Sweetheart, please step away from the window. I need to talk to you.”

The term of endearment makes Dick’s heart squeeze, but he laughs bitterly and puts his arms protectively around his stomach. “You don’t have to. I know. Please don’t say it, Da-” he swallows and tries again, “Slade.”

“I don’t think you do. I don’t think you know what I’m going to say.” The words are rushed and Slade’s eye is wide as he takes another step back. “Please, baby. Come here.”

“I know!” Dick yells, pulling at his hair. “You don’t want me, I know I know I know.” He’s blubbering now, can barely see two feet in front of him with how cloudy his eyes are with tears.

“That’s not true.” Slade snaps, causing Dick to take two quick steps back and he hits the wall, hands grasping at the sill. Slade swears and darts to his side, blocking the window with his body and Dick gasps when his hands grab both of his shoulders. He’s touching him.

Slade wouldn’t want to touch him. He’s disgusting. Filthy. Bad. Dick tries to escape his hold, not daring to touch him to try to push away, so instead he just bucks and twists. But Slade’s grasp is firm and with all of Dick’s squirming he ends up pulling him even closer to his warm chest. It’s almost like a hug.

Dick sobs. “No, Daddy, no. You don’t w-want me. Just let me go, you won’t have to see me anymore. I’ll leave, I p-promise.”

Slade shudders and kisses the crown of his head, making Dick cry harder. He’s going to miss this so much. Slade’s just making this harder for him, more painful. Doesn’t he see that?

“I don’t want you to go.”

Dick sees right through his lie and doesn’t let that small, pathetic seed of hope to grow. It still hurts though. He whines and continues his struggle, shaking his head hard.

“Baby, do you hear me? I don’t want you to go.”

“You’re lying.” Dick gasps, shaking his head nonstop as if he could shake off Slade’s words. 

“I’m not, baby, my good boy.” Another kiss to his head and the hands at his shoulders now slide down his back to hug him for real and Dick trembles.

“Baby boy, I’m so sorry.”

Dick stops his struggling, truly stunned by those words. Slade… sorry? What does Slade have to apologize for? He’s never done anything wrong. He shouldn’t have to apologize to anyone, much less to Dick. He frowns and shakes his head.

“No, listen to me.” Slade’s voice is firm but gentle. “I’ve made many mistakes-” Dick makes a noise of protest again and Slade shushes him, “listen, sweetheart. I’ve made many mistakes, and last night was undoubtedly the stupidest of all.”

Dick doesn’t dare move, heart thumping rapidly in his chest as he tries to understand what Slade’s saying. 

“I told myself that keeping you away from me was what was best for both of us. I told myself that I was keeping you safe.” Slade takes a deep breath. “But I was lying, I did it to protect myself.”

Dick almost scoffs. He couldn't hurt Slade if he tried, what kinda bs is he spewing to- what? Somehow spare Dick’s feelings? Regardless, Dick lets him continue.

“You need to understand. That night on the pier…” his grip tightens, “I have never been more afraid than when I saw you run in front of that gun. Not till tonight at least. I realized just how easily I could lose you, my darling, my light. I realized how quickly you could be gone, and… it scared me.”

Dick is trembling as he listens to Slade talk. He can't mean that. Slade is never scared. And now he's saying he's scared of losing him? But--

“You hate me.” Dick whispers.

Slade cups Dick’s face in his palm, his mouth parted as he brushes away a tear.

“I love you.” Slade rushes the words out as if he couldn't hold them in any longer. They both gasp softly at his confession, lips brushing and Dick raises a trembling hand to touch Slade’s cheek. Can he believe him?

“I love you so much it scares me.” His voice is strained, yet softer than Dick has ever heard. “And I know you would be better off without me, but I am tired of pretending to be anything but the selfish man that I am.”

“So please, my love… please stay with me.”

Dick practically throws himself at Slade, pressing their lips together so hard it hurts. Slade shudders a sigh of relief into his mouth and kisses him back hard, cupping Dick’s cheek and wiping away the constant stream of tears with his thumb. Dick’s hands are clenching Slade’s shirt so tight his knuckles are white. He's so afraid this is all a dream. Maybe he's still in the snow.

Please don't be a dream. Dick sobs into Slade’s mouth and kisses him harder, bites Slade’s lip, and licks at the blood that wells up. Slade moans. It tastes like Slade. Sounds like Slade. He chances letting go to feel up his chest, groping at those glorious pecs that he missed so much. It feels like Slade. Dick breaks the kiss and blinks up in unbelief. His eyes roam Slade’s face, and then their gazes lock.

No dream could imitate his Daddy’s eyes.

“Daddy,” Dick whispers, so hesitant, almost like a question, “I missed you.”

Slade pulls him in tighter. “I missed you too, baby boy.”

But still, anxiety and worry circle Dick’s mind and he pulls back. 

“Don't take this away from me.” His words are firm, if not a bit watery and Dick keeps his fists balled at his side. “Not again. I… I don't think I could stand it, Daddy. I-I couldn't--”

Slade shushes him softly and hugs him again, lets Dick collapse against his chest as he rubs his back. “I'm not letting you go, never again. You're mine.” He kisses his lips and pulls back to look him in the eyes. “And I'm yours. Isn't that right, my love?”

Dick licks his lips, finally allowing the smallest hint of a smile to grace his mouth. “You're mine?”

“I'm yours.”

“You're mine.” Dick says it almost reverently and goes back in for another kiss, whimpering at the tenderness of Slade’s lips. “I love you,” he mumbles, still unsure of himself.

Slade laughs, but it's not a mocking laugh. It's a happy, joyous sound that makes Dick’s heart leap and swell. He can feel Slade’s smile when he pecks his lips again.

“I love you, too, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 my name is Cliche McCheesy. Nice to meet you!   
> I have mixed feelings about this and I’ve fiddled with it as much as I can.  
> Lemme know what you thiiiink ily ❤️


End file.
